El séptimo guerrero Bakugan
by Elchico 64
Summary: El torneo de Cell se acabó, pero ahora viene algo más que solo proteger la Tierra. Nuevas Vestroia, una Tierra de un mundo diferente y tal vez su mundo colapsen en el estallido de una batalla mortal. Sin embargo, nuevos eventos se aproximaran a nuestro protagonista para recuperar lo que perdió hace tiempo.
1. Un nuevo mundo

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

1\. Un nuevo mundo

Han pasado 4 años desde la derrota con Cell y la muerte de Son Goku. Las cosas seguían igual en la Montaña Paoz, Milk tuvo otro hijo llamado Goten que era el idéntico de su padre.

Gohan aun no asistía a la escuela, pero su madre le daba muchos estudios avanzados y su entrenamiento se volvía menos frecuente.

El saiyajin adolescente estaba en su habitación con sus deberes escolares, no le molestaba el estudio pero extrañaba pode entrenar cuando lo hacia con el señor Piccoro. Estaba por salir de la ventana de su cuarto hasta que su madre entro por la puerta.

-Gohan te traje algo para tomar... - dijo Milk con una bandeja en las manos con un vaso de jugo de naranja pero se detuvo al ver que su hijo estaba con un pie fuera de la ventana - ¡Gohan te he dicho que nada de entrenamientos! ¿Que pasa si Goten quiere imitarte y se convierte en un rebelde? -le dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa donde estaban los libros.

-Pero mamá he estado estudiando todos los días, ¿Y que pasa si la Tierra vuelve a estar en peligro? Ademas, Goten es demasiado pequeño saltar de la ventana y no creo que se vuelva un rebelde -

-La Tierra no ha estado en peligro desde hace 4 años así que no hay necesidad -

-No es solo para defender la Tierra, quiero ser mas fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para estar al mismo nivel que mi padre -

-¡Dije que no! - le recrimino por ultima vez saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte golpe asustando al pobre saiyajin. No lo hacia por mal solo quería protegerlo y evitar que se lastimara pero también era igual de cabeza dura como Goku.

Era el mediodía, Milk había llamado a sus hijos para que vayan a almorzar. Mientras que los dos híbridos comían como bestias salvajes, Milk estaba lavando los platos que estaban sucios, no le molestaría si sus hijos comieran comieran como gente civilizada La madre de Gohan estuvo pensando lo que le dijo Gohan mientras estaba lavando así que le había dicho lo siguiente.

-Gohan, te dejare entrenar por un periodo de tiempo de 5 días, pero cuando ese tiempo termine vas a tener que esforzarte al doble con tu estudios - eso le saco una sonrisa al saiyajin.

-¡¿En serio?! Gracias mamá, prometo que estudiare mucho cuando regrese a casa -

-Hermano, ¿No vas a volver a casa? - pregunto Goten con cierta curiosidad.

-No, quiero hacer el mismo entrenamiento que hice con el señor Piccoro cuando lo conocí - le respondió Gohan con una sonrisa y apretando las manos con gran emoción. Milk no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo mayor este solo por ahí con tantos depredadores pero debía reconocer que ya sabe cuidarse por si solo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? - le pregunto Goten, quería estar con el para aprender a pelear como Gohan para ser muy fuerte al igual que su amigo Trunks que lo entrenaba Vegeta.

-Goten, no puedes ir con tu hermano aun no estas en la edad de estar por ahí peleando contra animales salvajes es muy peligroso - Goten inflo las mejillas con aire molesto por la respuesta de su madre.

Al día siguiente, Gohan se había levantado temprano se dio un baño primero y luego se puso el dogi que le dio Piccoro cuando salio de la habitación del tiempo, le daba nostalgia en recordar esos momentos que paso con su padre.

Una vez preparado para salir, respiro hondo y fue corriendo hacia el campo, estaba muy feliz por estar afuera sentía que era libre. En alguna parte del campo, Gohan estaba entrenando normalmente sus habilidades, luego de eso se encontró con un enorme dinosaurio que lo perseguía mientras esté se escapaba, luego termino devorando al mismo dinosaurio.

Era de noche, el joven saiyajin no estaba cansado de hecho tenia en mente seguir toda la noche quería aprovechar cada segundo de estos 5 días. Saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero de pronto apareció algo que no esperaba.

-¿Ah? - fue lo que se pregunto Son al ver como una energía estática aparecía de repente en el aire, de pronto apareció una especie de agujero, era de color gris y parecía un código de computadora con tantas lineas que formaban un tipo de laberinto que se dirigían adentro del mismo.

Una corriente de aire estaba yendo directamente hacia el agujero que arrastraba todo a su paso, Gohan trataba de huir de ello pero cada vez era mas fuerte.

-¡Maldición, ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?! - se preguntaba mientras agarraba mas velocidad al volar pero cada vez era el doble de fuerte y no conseguía salir de esto. Su trayecto fue interrumpido cuando la rama de un árbol lo golpeo en la cabeza perdiendo el equilibrio siendo atrapado por el agujero, una vez que atrapo al saiyajin este mismo se cerro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritaba el joven guerrero cayendo desde una gran altura causando un gran impacto en un... Desierto. Todo era puro ambiente conformado por rocas, parecía ser el escenario donde Goku y Vegeta tuvieron su primera batalla.

Gohan parecía estar un poco mareado por el "viaje", aclaro su vista y lo primero que vio fue unos grandes pilares de rocas - Hmmmm, ¿En donde estoy? - se pregunto mirando a su alrededor, no veía a nadie por estos lados, estaba completamente solo.

 **EN EL CUARTEL DE LA RESISTENCIA BAKUGAN**

Los tres miembros estaban esperando nuevas noticias de los Vexos, Baron perdió a Tigrera, una de los guerrero Bakugan, se sentía devastado por perder su batalla.

La líder estaba mirando desde una ventana pensando en que podían hacer, estaba perdiendo esperanzas, sin la ayuda de sus Bakugan nunca podrían lograr su objetivo.

La alarma de la computadora donde se encontraba Ace, un chico de pelo verde claro, con una chaqueta color violeta oscuro y en los hombros color negro hasta las mangas, pantalón blanco largo y botas color negro.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Ace? - pregunto la líder de la Resistencia, era una hermosa chica de pelo color naranja, tenia una chaqueta color blanco, un vestido marrón de torso hasta las piernas, usaba botas color blanco, la bota izquierda era mas larga que la otra ya que la parte del pantalón era corta.

-Recibí un poder de un Bakugan , al parecer viene con un humano pero aun así... - Ace no entendía porque no podía detectar al Bakugan del chico - No veo que tenga ningún Bakugan -

-¿Que? ¿Como es eso posible? - se sorprendió Mira por la respuesta de Ace, que significaba esto.

-Es eso, o la computadora es una basura - dijo con un tono burlón.

 **CON EL SAIYAJIN**

Esté ponía una mano en su frente buscando señales de vida, alzo la mirada al cielo y lo que vio fue un tipo de avión color negro que pasaba por el Sol.

Pero le parecía extraño que el avión se dirigiera hacia él, no parecía tener ninguna coordinación. Gohan comenzó a correr asustado evitando que el pésimo conductor estrellara contra él.

La nave acabo de tocar el suelo siendo arrastrada, una vez que se detuvo la puerta de la nave se abrió mostrando a un hombre dos años mayor que Gohan.

-¡Wooohooo! ¡Ese si es un buen aterrizaje! - exclamo el hombre que salto desde la nave, su pelo era plateado, su chaqueta era color morado, debajo tiene una camisa color negro, un collar en el cuello y un pantalón largo ajustado del mismo color que el torso, parecía una estrella de rock y usaba botas color grisaseas.

Gohan no sabia como reaccionar, se paro quitándose el polvo de la ropa y miro hacia el piloto y no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

-Oye, niño, ¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto el chico de lengua larga.

-No lo se - respondió inocentemente el saiyajin - ¿Y tu por que tratabas de atropellarme? Casi me matas con ese aterrizaje -

-¡Cállate mocoso! - le exclamo con una cara de enfado, luego miro que en ninguno de sus brazos traía un Lanzador - Oye, niño, ¿Y tu Bakugan? -

-¿Mi que? - pregunto confundido con signos de interrogación en su cabeza sin entender de que hablaba.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Recibí ordenes de llevarme a tus Bakugan que al parecer tenían un increíble poder de pelea ¡¿Sabes quien soy?! - el mismo estaba perdiendo la cabeza por tanta explicación que le daba al saiyajin.

-No - fue su respuesta dejando al pobre patas arriba.

-¡Ignorante, soy Shadow Prove! ¡Uno de los mejores peleadores Bakugan, soy de uno de los lideres de los Vexos! -

-¿Así? ¿Y que es eso? - eso fue todo para Shadow, estaba por explotar hasta que decidió arreglar esto de una buena vez con el chico, quería que cuando lo derrotara le quede grabado su nombre.

-¡Suficiente de charla! Escucha, vas a pelear conmigo te guste o no, cuando te derrote me llevare a tus Bakugan y no te quiero ver de rodillas diciendo "Perdón, perdón, nunca volveré a burlarme de ti" - decía imitando a un niño pequeño sacandole una gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente.

-Así que... Tendré que darte una paliza. Jiji, me parece genial - dijo con una gran sonrisa el saiyajin, no entendía todo esto de los Bakugan pero si se trataba de una pelea no se la perdería por nada.

-Jajaja, muy bien amiguito, prepárate para perder. ¡Campo Abierto! - exclamo el cínico de Shadow mostrando en su brazo un artefacto color morado que brillaba en el centro mostrando una carta - ¡Carta Portal... Lista! - lanzó la misma al suelo, tenia un símbolo raro en el medio, el fondo era pura oscuridad luego desapareció y un aura violeta se expandió por el lugar, acto seguido lanzo una especie de esfera que iba directo hacia el campo de batalla - ¡Darkus Anchorsaurus! - la misma esfera se habría en forma de animal, empezó a brillar y de ahí salio un un gigante reptil de color morado con varias armaduras en los hombros.

-¡WOOOOOOOOW! ¡Es enorme! - el saiyajin miraba impresionado al gigante reptil que estaba en frente de el.

-¡Vamos niño, pelea demuestra de que estas hecho! - exclamaba Shadow mirando hacia Gohan - Pero antes de empezar, no me has dicho tu nombre. Seria una falta de respeto sin saber el nombre de mi siguiente victima, jajajaja -

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan, y lamento decírtelo pero yo ya gane - dijo confundiendo al líder de los Vexos, el saiyajin caminaba hacia el reptil quien preparaba su brazo para atacar al niño sin piedad. Una vez que el golpe impacto, lo que acaba de ver Shadow nunca se le borrara de la mente, Gohan detuvo su ataque con el brazo derecho - Débil... - susurro para después desaparecer golpeando a Anchosaurus en la barbilla con una patada y luego lo golpeo en el torso provocando que se cayera.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE ES LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR?! - grito Shadow con desesperación, un niño de 15 años derroto a un Bakugan el mismo, sin Bakugan, solo era el con sus puños. Su indicador de vida, que mostraba en el Lanzador, bajo directamente a 0 - ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿COMO ES QUE TÚ VENCISTE A MI ANCHOSAURUS?! E-E-E-Esto n-no tiene sentido. Un niño con la fuerza de un Bakugan... Es la primera vez que veo algo así - tartamudeaba sin poder creer lo que acabo de ver. Estaba retrocediendo, nunca en su vida estaba tan asustado por una derrota.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya termino? - se preguntaba Gohan viendo como reptil había desaparecido volviendo a las manos de Shadow.

-Nunca pensé en hacer algo como esto pero... Tengo que avisarle a los otros sobre esto - fueron sus pensamientos, estaba volviendo a la nave, no dijo ningún comentario sarcástico o gracioso no era el momento para bromas, el nunca se tomaba nada en serio y esta seria la primera vez que se pone así.

El aéreo plano volvía ascender junto con Shadow adentro - Tengo que informarle esto a Spectra, yo pensé que solo había uno de su sangre pero ¿Que es exactamente? - se dijo a si mismo.

Gohan aun seguía sin saber que hacer, estaba en el borde le nada. No tenia a ningún lugar a donde ir, y aun peor, no sentía el Ki de su madre, Goten, el señor Piccoro, ni el de Krillin.

No sabia que estaba pasando, primero el misterioso portal que apareció de noche y lo mando a quien sabe donde y lo extraño es que era de día. Pero esto no terminaba, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en partículas sin saber por que pasaba esto.

De pronto se encontraba en el borde de la nada, otra vez - ¡Por favor, que alguien me explique lo que esta pasando! - gritaba desesperado sin señal de nadie, ahora se encontraba en un ambiente conformado por nubes violetas, parecía estar en el espacio.

Algo brillaba en el centro, era una especie de esfera de energía con varios núcleos en el - ¿Que es esto? - se pregunto y al parecer tenia una fuente de energía poderosa y parecía estar viva. El saiyajin estaba acercando su dedo indice, la curiosidad lo mataba y quería tocarlo.

-¡No lo toques! - se escucho la voz en una parte del espacio, diferentes formas de gigantes de diferentes tipos armaduras, mascaras de colores aparecieron. Gohan podía ver que su Ki era mas grande que ese reptil que apareció antes, eran incluso mas grandes.

-Lo que estas presenciando en estos momentos es el núcleo que mantiene el balance Nueva Vestroia - dijo la guerrera legendaria que traía una mascara en blanco, con vestido de verde y blanco.

-¿"Nueva Vestroia"? - se pregunto Gohan en voz alta, estaba mas confundido que antes.

-Nueva Vestroia es el lugar pacifico donde viven todos los Bakugan, bueno, solía serlo - hablo el Bakugan legendario que traía una mascara naranja de color estilo fuego al igual que su vestimenta.

-¡Pero hasta que tu gente llego aquí todos han estado en peligro! - subió la voz la armadura de caballero color morado, no parecía tenerle mucha confianza al chico - Los Vestal han intentado de todo para hacerse con Nueva Vestroia y no dejare que alguien con la fuerza de un Bakugan o incluso la fuerza del Núcleo Perfecto destruya todo lo que se ha creado -

-¡Calma, Exedra! ¡El no es como los Vestals, y tampoco es uno de ellos! Lo viste bien, el mismo ademas de tener una fuerza inmensa tiene un corazón bondadoso - le dijo el Bakugan antiguo.

-Tampoco es un Vestal, al parecer es un híbrido humano, pero no logro identificar su sangre - hablo el anciano que se vestía de azul junto con un bastón.

-Debe ser la misma que percibimos hace tiempo - una voz sonó pero no provenía de los gigantes sino del mismo núcleo. Gohan fijo su vista de nuevo al núcleo de Nueva Vestroia, parecía estar con vida y podía hablar - Dime, ¿Cómo es que llegaste? -

-No lo se, estaba entrenando cuando de repente un portal me arrastraba. No se detuvo hasta que me trago completo - contesto el saiyajin, los Guardianes tampoco sabían como fue posible se abriera un portal entre dimensiones. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo como esto, muchas cosas pasaron cuando llegaron los Vestals.

-¿Y que eres exactamente? - pregunto una estatua que era de color blanco y brillante.

-Soy mitad humano, mitad saiyajin - dijo Gohan dejando con duda a los Guardianes del núcleo, nunca escucharon de tal raza.

-¿Que son los saiyajin? - pregunto el Guardián Subterra.

-Según el señor Vegeta los saiyajin son los guerreros mas fuertes, pero fueron destruidos por su Emperador. Mi padre era uno de ellos y mi madre es humana - respondió dejando con intriga a los mismos.

Estaban muy sorprendidos por la respuesta del niño, le creyeron por completo y no solo por derrotar al Bakugan del Vexo sino que podían sentir la gran cantidad que emanaba en su interior.

Los Guardianes junto con el Dragonoid, que actualmente es el núcleo de Nueva Vestroia, decidieron darle una oportunidad, si él podía derrotar a los que están causando este alboroto. Le contaron a Gohan los detalles de lo hablado.

-Drago va ir al mundo humano para buscar a su antiguo compañero, Dan Kuso, para ayudar en este asunto - dijo el Guardian de atributo Pyrus.

-Espere, ¿Como que el mundo humano? - pregunto Gohan sin entender como es que los humanos poseían a estos llamados "Bakugan", por que si fuera así tendría alguna idea de quienes serían estos.

-Hace un tiempo, Drago, antes de que se convirtiera en el núcleo de Nueva Vestroia, fue llevado al mundo humano con el resto de los otros Bakugan. Al parecer los humanos abrieron un portal que conecta con el de los Bakugan -

-Pero si fuera así yo también sabría sobre los Bakugan. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay varias Tierras? - pregunto en voz alta el joven Son.

-Debes estar en lo cierto, nunca vimos otro planeta Tierra. Pero nunca nos fijamos sobre la existencia de los otros planetas - fue su respuesta de parte del Pyrus.

-Ya veo... - murmuro mirando al vació que tenía bajo sus pies, si ese era el caso cualquiera de las miles dimensiones, o incluso de los 12 universos, debe estar su hogar. Pero no le dio importancia a ese "pequeño detalle", es mas, volvió a mirar a los Guardianes con una gran sonrisa en su cara - Jijiji, eso significa que voy a tener que pelear con gente muy fuerte -

-Jajaja - rió el Núcleo Perfecto, su actitud le recordaba mucho a Dan - En ese caso tendremos que partir lo mas rápido posible a la Tierra -

-Aguarda Drago, si vas a volver a tu forma anterior tendrás que separarte del núcleo que mantiene a Nueva Vestroia. Para eso vamos a separarte del núcleo con nuestras fuerzas, sera un proceso doloroso - aclaro el Guardian del elemento Aquos.

-Lo que sea por mantener este lugar a salvo de estos fenómenos - respondió Drago sin pensarlo dos veces. Los 6 Bakuganes Legendarios extrajeron con la palma de sus manos el poder del Dragonoid separandolo de núcleo causándole un gran dolor.

\- Tu poder ya no sera el de antes, tendrás que buscar a Dan Kuso para que te acompañe -

Una vez que terminaron, Drago volvió a ser una esfera Bakugan de color rojo. Gohan atrapo a la pequeña esfera con forma de dragón, pero antes de que hicieran algo Apolonir los interrumpió.

-Espera, hay algo que necesitas - dijo llamando su atención al igual que Drago. Los 6 Bakugan legendarios comenzaron a brillar extrayendo un poco de su propia energía, juntaron todo ese poder en un nuevo Bakugan de atributo Darkus.

El mismo Bakugan estaba flotando en el espacio, Gohan lo atrapo. Podía sentir una energía poderosa en esté - Te daremos a ese Bakugan para evitar que uses tu verdadera fuerza. Tienes que evitar levantar sospechas, todo tu poder podría generar un caos en Nueva Vestroia, la Tierra también estará afectada al igual que otros planetas - dijo Apolonir.

-Entiendo, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Acaso ustedes crearon a este Bakugan? - pregunto Gohan mirando a la esfera que estaba en la palma de sus manos. El Bakugan con forma de pelota se abrió, su forma era igual a la de un dragón oscuro con algunas lineas color violeta.

-No, el es uno de los Bakugan que fueron creados desde el principio de los tiempos. Tuvimos que encerrarlos por tener un poder tan grande que termino ser algo anormal, su personalidad es algo destructiva pero reducimos su poder al mismo nivel que Drago (1) - fue la respuesta de Apolonir.

-Ya veo, mucho gusto en conocerte...Emm, este... -

-Leonidas - termino el Bakugan de color negro - Sera mejor que no metas en mi camino, humano - su actitud era igual a la de Vegeta, orgulloso, gruñón y maleducado. Pero el saiyajin solo sonrió ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas, solo necesitaba aprender a socializar un poco mas con la gente.

-Muy bien, movámonos rápido - dijo Drago, los 6 Bakuganes Legendarios abrieron un portal interdimensional con destino a la Tierra. El humano y los dos Bakugan entraron en el agujero de gusano.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA**

Dan y Runo paseaban por el parque, sin darse cuenta que Julie y Marucho los seguían a escondidas.

-Le deje un mensaje a Shun, pero nunca responde mis llamadas. ¿Acaso tiene que ver los ninjas, o que? - dijo el chico de cabello castaño, chaqueta roja y blanca, camisa negra, pantalón gris y zapatos marrones.

-Tal vez perdiste lo divertido y lo hiciste enojar - dijo una chica de pelo celeste con dos coletas, una blusa amarilla, una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, medias largas anaranjadas y zapatos marrones.

-¡SOY MUY DIVERTIDO! -

-¡Por favor, cuando van a dejar de fingir que se odian! - una voz femenina se escucho de los arbustos, una chica morena con una musculosa rosa y una falda roja y pelo atado color gris - ¡Ya decídanse! - dijo mientras Marucho, el enano de pelo rubio con lentes, se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿Por que no lo vuelves a llamar? - le sugirió Runo pero cuando Dan saco su celular la pantalla mostraba estática. Los cuatro no se esperaron cuando un rayo casi les golpea a los dos jóvenes.

Dan y Runo saltaron lo mas rápido posible, cuando volvieron a ver que rayos había pasado Julie y Marucho se acercaron para levantarlos. Miraron como un portal había salido de la nada, nadie se acerco pero si escucharon como alguien estaba por salir.

Un chico de pelo negro con forma de puerco espín y ropa morada estaba saliendo del mismo portal, dando un paso adelante dijo lo siguiente.

-Creo que es aquí - dijo el extraño viendo como un chico de pelo marrón, un enano rubio, una chica morena y la de coletas lo miraban sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Pero que...? - Dan no pudo terminar cuando de repente salto un Bakugan color rojo en frente de él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Dan - dijo el misterioso Bakugan con forma de dragón.

-¿Que hace un Bakugan aquí? - pregunto Runo poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdan a un amigo cuando lo ven? - dijo el Bakugan siendo agarrado por las manos de Dan.

-¿Eres tu, Drago? - pregunto Dan siendo su respuesta afirmada saltando de un lado a otro alegremente, extraño mucho a su Bakugan que no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-¿En serio es Drago? - pregunto Marucho.

-Así es, ¿Quien mas podría hacer una entrada como esa? -

Gohan sonrió al ver tal escena de amistad, la chica de pelo gris se acerco a él. Noto como su ropa era de un estilo... Clásico, se fijo en sus brazos y pudo ver que eran musculosos.

-¿Y tu quien eres? - le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Gohan, mucho en conocerla señorita - contesto el saiyajin haciendo una reverencia, su madre siempre le dijo que debía ser amable cuando una mujer le preguntaba su nombre.

-Vaya, si que es educado, no como "otros" - dijo Runo provocando que Dan se enojara.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? - le pregunto el chico de vestimenta azul y anteojos que lo miraba desde arriba.

-Él vino conmigo, el nos ayudara a salvar a Nueva Vestroia - dijo Drago no podía decir muchos detalles sobre Gohan, pero fue a lo mas importante, les contó que paso con sus Bakugan dejando de lado sobre los Vestals.

-Lo lamento, Drago - dijo Dan después de escuchar a su compañero, no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas sin hacer nada.

-Por eso vine hasta acá, necesito su ayuda -

-Puedes contar con todos nosotros - dijo Marucho.

-Gracias, lo primero que pueden hacer es voltearse - los tres se voltearon, Drago le explico a Dan que no podían venir con ellos. Pero cuando estaban por irse, Marucho volteo un poco la cabeza viendo como los tres se iban hacía el portal, obviamente no se quedo ahí quieto.

Cuando Runo y Julie se voltearon vieron como Dan, Gohan y Drago no estaban quedando solo un gran cráter en el medio.

-¡Esas ratas nos engañaron! - se quejo Runo ignorando la ausencia de cierto rubio.

 **EN EL PORTAL**

-Perdón por eso, Dan, no quería meterte en problema con los demás - dijo Drago flotando en el agujero de gusano. A su compañero no le importo mucho, de seguro sus amigos lo entenderían - Es riesgoso contactar con humanos, yo cuento contigo pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de todos -

-Entonces que hace él aquí - dijo Gohan apuntando hacia Marucho.

-¡Marucho! - gritaron Dan y Drago sorprendidos que el chico los hubiera seguido hasta aquí.

-No les dejare toda la diversión - contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, mientras mas gente mejor - habló Gohan - Jijiji, esto va a ser emocionante, habrá guerreros mas fuertes a quienes enfrentar -

Continuara...


	2. Nuevos compañeros

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

2\. Nuevos compañeros

Dan, Marucho, Drago, Leonidas y Gohan estaban parados en un tipo de desierto rocoso con varios pilares con un tallo alto y en la parte superior una forma de cilindro. Miraron alrededor sin señales de civilización.

-¿Esto es... Nueva Vestroia? - pregunto Dan viendo el ambiente vació, no había ni un Bakugan cerca.

-Recuerdo que antes era mas verde - comento Marucho.

Gohan no dijo nada solo observaba el lugar, cuando llego la primera vez estaba en el mismo lugar. Drago comenzó a explicar como es que Vestroia, de pasar a un paraíso paso a ser un infierno para su gente.

Los mismo Vestals instalaron maquinas desde las áreas mas rocosas hasta los océanos más profundos, tales mecanismos emitieron una energía que convertían a los Bakugan en esferas.

-Los esclavizaron y los usan para sus propósitos - dijo Gohan con una voz seria, Dan no dejaría que ellos se salgan con la suya.

-Así es, Preyas, Tigrerra,Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid... Todos se han ido - dijo Drago, era obvio que su compañero iba a reaccionar mal.

-¡¿Acaso creen que pueden adueñarse de este planeta?! ¡¿Y quedarse con todos los Bakugan?! ¡Están muy equivocados! ¡¿Me escucharon?! - exclamo con molestia, Gohan llamo su atención señalando a una de las montañas.

-Creo que ellos pueden responder a eso - Gohan señalo a un roca alta y grande con una altura de no mas de 4 metros. Dan y Marucho vieron como dos chicos los miraban, uno era grande con el pelo rojo, chaqueta blanca, camisa y pantalones negros. El otro era pequeño, con el pelo color lavanda, usa un tipo de capa verde, camisa blanca, pantalón gris y sus botas negras.

-Vaya, el niño nos descubrió ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? - pregunto el chico de capa verde.

-Sera mejor que se vayan a su casa, niños - dijo el hombre de grandes músculos.

-¡Sera mejor que ustedes se vayan, este lugar no les pertenece! - grito Dan pero para ellos dos solo era una miseria, el hombre pequeño parpadeo un par de veces ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? Se hecho a reír por lo antes dicho.

-¿Y que crees que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto el mas grande, solo lo miraba como si fuera basura.

-¡Te vamos a dar una paliza! - grito Gohan, pero Lync aun se lo tomaba como una broma.

-¡Sera mejor que se retracten, Dan y Drago son los mejores peleadores Bakugan! - añadió Marucho apuntando con el dedo indice a los dos hombres.

-¿Que opinas, Volt? ¿Les damos una lección? Va a ser muy fácil, ello tres no tienen Lanzadores - dijo Lync estando sentado, Dan, Marucho y Gohan no entendieron lo último, ¿Acaso se necesitaban esas cosas para luchar?

Según Dan no necesitaba un Lanzador o cualquier cosa, solo necesitaba a su mas fiel compañero. De repente, escucharon el sonido de una motocicleta acercándose, los tres humanos se alejaron lo mas rápido posible.

Una chica de la misma edad que Dan y Gohan aterrizo en el suelo, bajo de su asiento y se acerco a ellos - No se de donde salieron o que hacen acá, pero en Nueva Vestroia necesitan esto - Dan no no quería escuchar ninguna palabra de ella, ¿Porque debería confiar en ella?

Gohan y Marucho sabian que no era mala persona, no por nada aparecio justo a tiempo.

-Soy la Líder de la Resistencia Bakugan, me llamo Mira - la chica de pelo anaranjado, chaqueta blanca y traje marrón le lanzo un Lanzador de color rojo. Dan casi lo deja caer, se le estaba por salir de las manos - El chico que se cree genial es Lync y el musculoso sin cerebro es Volt -

-Oye, cuida tu boca - dijo Lync levantándose de su lugar, Volt no dijo nada pero se notaba que no mostraría piedad en la batalla. Ambos mostraron sus Lanzadores que tenían puestos en su brazo izquierdo.

-Por ahora veamos si superan a los Vexos - Mira ignoro a Lync mirando hacia a Dan, no parecía estar nervioso pero no conocía la fuerza de esos dos.

Dan no dudo ante nada y se pudo el Lanzador en su brazo izquierdo. Los dos peleadores saltaron de la roca gigante, los cuatro estaban a una distancia de 10 metros. Volt y Lync presionaron el botón y la voz del aparato sonó con la voz programada " _Lanzador Activado_ ", sacaron una carta electromagnética y la pusieron en la parte donde se abrió el Lanzador, cerrándose los tres dijeron lo siguiente:

-¡Lanzador, Golpe de Poder! - exclamaron al unisono causando que las cartas brillaran y se reflejaran en el Lanzador. Dan por un lado no tenía idea que botón tenía que tocar, presiono al azar y, por suerte, logro el Golpe de Poder.

Se veía como un niño presionando todo lo que veía, Mira lo observaba y estaba comenzando a dudar si este chico podría durar por lo menos un minuto, o menos.

-Mi turno, Carta Portal, lista - lanzo entre sus dedos una carta con un fondo de un tornado y en el centro tenía el símbolo del atributo Ventus. La carta cubrió el área con una luz que se esparcía en el suelo, Gohan ya lo había visto antes cuando lucho contra Shadow, entendía de a poco y eso lo emocionaba.

-¡Bakugan, surge! ¡Fly Beetle Ventus! - Lync mando a su Bakugan que se parecia mucho a una mosca, pero esta era gigante y de un color verde claro.

Volt también participo, lanzo a su Verias de atributo Haos era un mono, o un tipo de mono, que usaba un bastón largo. El poder de ambos Bakugan era de 350 G, Mira mando a su fiel compañero Wilda, pero antes de hacerlo Lync se burlo de Dan por ocultarse atrás de ella.

-¿Cuando vas a venir a jugar, o tienes miedo? -

-¡¿Que dijiste?! - Dan se puso delante de MIra, sería mejor que ella lo detenga a Dan antes de que la cagara - ¡A mi nadie me dice cobarde! - sin pensarlo dos veces mando a Drago a la acción, cuando la esfera toco la carta se abrió y la forma del dragón comenzó a girar creando un remolino de fuego derrotando a Fly Beetle y Verias.

Con un solo golpe logro derrotar a los Bakugan Ventus y Haos, todos se quedaron impresionados. La forma del dragón se mostró despejando todo el fuego en el ambiente, era gigante, sus escamas al igual que sus alas eran rojas, sus ojos verdes en la cabeza tenía un cuerno y en la parte de su cuello también y en el centro de su pecho tenia un tipo de diamante.

El Dragonoid regreso con su dueño - ¡Eso fue impresionante! - le dijo Gohan con un brillo en los ojos, Dan solo se rasco la fuente de la nariz mientras recibía los halagos del saiyajin.

Mira vio en su Lanzador la barra HP de Lync y Volt, bajo a la mitad con solo un golpe y sin esfuerzo. Si ellos se unían a la Resistencia de seguro que podrían detener a los Vexos.

-¿Que es la barra de vida? - pregunto Dan mirando en su Lanzador.

-La barra de HP es el indicador de vida, cuando pierdas una batalla bajara y al llegar a cero pierdes - respondió a su pregunta, Marucho la escucho y estaba completamente de acuerdo con esta regla.

Volt y Lync volvieron a la pelea, Mira lanzo la Carta Portal esta vez y mando a su compañero Wilda. Lync lanzo a Atmos, un ave de plumas verdes y Volt envió a Freezer, Gohan sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al escuchar ese nombre por un momento pensó que tendría que pelear con ese monstruo otra vez pero resulto ser solo un calamar gigante de color blanco.

-E-Ese no se parece a Freezer, casi me da un susto - dijo Gohan con un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Dijiste algo Gohan? - pregunto Marucho sin entender lo que había dicho, pero el saiyajin negó con las mano con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Carta Portal abierta! ¡Reactor Subterra! - exclamo Mira haciendo que surgieran pilares de rocas en el suelo, aumentando su poder a 400G con un total de 850G.

Lync no se dejo intimidar por eso, uso la habilidad "Persecución Tifon" aumentando 100G, el ave gigante ataco con una corriente de aire tan fuerte que destrozaba parte de los pilares y dañaba un poco el cuerpo de Wilda.

Leonidas no se perdía ningún detalle de la pelea que presenciaba, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una pelea digna? Paso tanto tiempo que no recuerda, miro a su portador desde su hombro derecho, él también miraba con mucha interés el combate.

Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, su corazón se aceleraba muy rápido. El dragon oscuro no dijo nada, solo seguia observando el combate.

-¡Doble Poder activado! ¡Potencia de Viento y Serrojo! - Mira no se dejo estar y activo una habilidad la cual consistía restarle al oponente 200G y enviárselos al usuario.

-¡Imposible, activo dos poderes a la vez! - Marucho no era el único sorprendido, Dan no podía creer que existiera ese tipo de habilidades.

-Yo me encargo de esto niño, tu siéntate y observa vas a tener que aprender nuevos trucos - dijo Mira tratando a Dan como un principiante.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Bueno, me quedare aquí a ver como lo haces, maestra! - su actitud se parecia a la de un niño caprichoso, no aceptaba que otras personas se crean mejor que él.

-Por favor, actúas como un bebé. Muy bien, terminemos con esto - estaba muy confiada que el ataque de Wilda funcionaría pero Volt contraataco con "Paralisis" dejando paralizada a Wilda.

-Lo siento, Mira, pero esto termina aquí ¡Ve, Atmos! -

-¡Freezer! -

Antes de que Mira hiciera algo, Dan dio un salto mandando de nuevo a Drago contraatacando con el remolino de fuego alejando a los dos Bakugan - Ja, tal vez deberías aprender. Hora de estrenar el Doble Poder - dijo Dan sacando dos cartas - ¡Muro de Fuego más Dragon Ardiente! - el Dragonoid volaba a toda velocidad cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego impactando contra los dos, dejando las barras de HP de Volt y Lync en cero.

-¡Bien hecho, Dan! - le felicito Marucho, también recibió a Freezer y Atmos.

Mira no tenía palabras para describir lo que sucedió, el humano recién llegado uso un Doble Poder y obtuvo dos Bakugan en un solo intento. Gohan estaba emocionado, estaba en lo cierto antes, personas muy fuertes van a aparecer.

Antes de que Volt y Lync se retiraran, el de pelo lavanda recordó al Dragonoid Pyrus Salamandra, uno de los 6 guerreros Bakugan que salvaron Vestroia.

-Un momento, acaso tu eres... - Mira no pudo terminar, estaba segura de haber escuchado de ellos en alguna parte.

-Mi nombre es Dan Kuso -

-Y yo soy Choji Marukura, pero puedes decirme Marucho -

-Dan... Marucho... Ahora todo tiene sentido, ustedes son uno de los 6 guerreros Bakugan -

-Bueno, dos de ellos - respondió Dan y luego se fijo en los dos Vexos que se iban, él chico de pelo castaño junto con Marucho fueron a por ellos para burlarse de ellos.

-Pero... ¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunto Mira a Gohan, el no era uno de los 6 peleadores Bakugan, lo cual significa que vino de forma individual.

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan - dijo el hijo de Goku con una gran sonrisa - Yo vine antes que ellos dos, luego los traje aquí gracias a Drago. Luego conocí a Leonidas - dijo señalando a la esfera oscura con forma de dragón.

Mira nunca había visto a este Bakugan, era algo parecido al de Ace. Algo no estaba bien, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a Nueva Vestroia? Se lo iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Dan que volvía hacía ellos.

-Muy bien, suban - les indico Mira, Dan no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, estaba apunto de atropellarlos y ni siquiera se disculpo - O pueden ir caminando - para ellos sería mejor arriesgarse que recorrer kilómetros.

Dan se sentó detrás de Mira, después Gohan y por último Marucho. Mientras viajaban Dan aprovecho a preguntar un par de cosas, la líder le hablo como las cartas y los Bakugan cayeron del cielo, cuando el transportador del Dr. Michael surgió una falla y abrió una grieta ínter-dimensional con Nueva Vestroia.

Su rey lo conquisto y colonizo junto con su población invadiendo Nueva Vestroia, al terminar construyeron arenas de batalla Bakugan usándolos como esclavos. Drago y Leonidas no soportaban escuchar más, ¿Esta es la razón de su existencia, servir a los humanos? Todo por poder, pero la gente no se daba cuenta ni siquiera se molestaban en pensar como se sentían los Bakugan.

-La gente nunca se dio cuenta que los Bakugan son seres inteligentes - fue el comentario de Mira siendo escuchada por los tres chicos, para el saiyajin no era la primera vez que escuchaba de gente que esclavizaba a otros seres vivos, un buen ejemplo sería Freezer cuando conquisto varios planetas y otros siendo destruidos.

-Eso no tiene sentido, por lo que vi los Bakugan son seres vivos no tienen derecho a ser usados como juguetes - dijo Gohan

-Eso pensé el día que descubrí la verdad - Mira les contó cuando fue a visitar a su padre al laboratorio. Cuando caminaba con en el escolta sintió un temblor en la sala de pruebas, su padre estaba ahí, torturando a un Bakugan de atributo Darkus haciendo todo lo posible para dejarlo inconsciente.

Luego de eso tuvo una charla sería con su padre, pero no le dio ni una respuesta con fundamentos. Se quedo sola, y ahí comenzó a juntar gente que sentía lo mismo y harían todo lo posible para detenerlos.

-Comencé la Resistencia de Peleadores Bakugan para liberar a los Bakugan, pero los campeones Vexos son muy fuertes, Volt Luster es peleador Haos, Gus Grav es una miseria pero un poderoso peleador Subterra, Mailin Farrow es la peleadora Aquos lider, Lync Volan es el mejor peleador Ventus, Shadow Prove es un peleador Darkus y cabe decir que es brutal y cruel, y por último esta Spectra Phantom el peleador número 1 de atributo Pyrus. Son los seis campeones de todos los atributos Bakugan, son mas fuerte que nosotros -

-¿En serió son así de fuertes? - Dan y Mira voltearon a ver a Gohan, el chico estaba sonriendo y no parecía estar asustado por esa información - Jiji, ya quiero luchar contra uno de ellos va a ser muy divertido -

-Opino lo mismo, sera emocionante tener una buena pelea después de tanto tiempo - comento Dan, ambos parecían tener un buen gusto por las peleas Bakugan.

-Yo nunca tuve una batalla Bakugan, pero supongo que sería divertido - todos se quedaron confundidos, ¿Acaso no tenía idea como se ejecutaba una pelea?

-Espera, ¿Nunca tuviste una batalla Bakugan? - le pregunto Marucho.

-No, tampoco cayeron cartas del cielo de donde vengo. Al parecer la Tierra no tiene nada que ver con la suya -

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a Vestroia? - fue la pregunta de Mira sin quitar de vista el camino.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero en un momento un extraño portal se abrió arrastrándome con fuerza. Cuando me di cuenta estaba varado en este lugar, luego de eso me encontré con ese chico Shadow y me reto a una batalla y al final termine derrotándolo -

-Pero no tenias ningún Bakugan en ese momento - dijo Marucho

-Bueno... Yo... Tengo mis métodos - Gohan no podía formular una respuesta correcta, no iba a decirles que era un saiyajin con poderes sobre naturales, pero Dan se ocupo en responderla por él.

-Huiste, ¿verdad? - Gohan no se tomo muy bien esa respuesta, el único que podía contra decirle era Drago pero no dijo nada.

-¡Yo no huí! - grito el saiyajin.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que alarmarte por eso cualquiera reaccionaria así - le dijo bromeando con una risa enfadando a un más al saiyajin.

-Me alegro que algunos Vestal se den cuenta y nos ayuden - dijo Drago interviniendo en la discusión de Dan y Gohan alegrando a Mira.

-Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti - agradeció Mira con una sonrisa.

-Tu también podrías decir algo, ¿no, Leonidas? - dijo Gohan observando a su Bakugan Guardián que se quedaba sentado en su hombro izquierdo sin decir ninguna palabra en todo el día.

-Dale tiempo, de seguro en algún momento comenzara a socializarse - comento Dan recordando el día que conoció a Drago, no fue tan fácil al principio pero después se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y el mejor equipo Bakugan.

Gohan solo dio un suspiro, esperaba que Dan tenga razón, la relación con un Bakugan puede ser difícil en el comienzo pero con esfuerzo podrán llevarse mejor luchando codo a codo.

Dan, Gohan y Marucho observaron desde un gran cañón una estructura de casa de dos plantas, Mira frenaba de a poco viendo como un chico de pelo morado saludaba con la mano llamando su atención, casi iba a ser atropellado si Mira no se detenía a tiempo.

El chico llamado Baron se quedo admirando a Dan y a Marucho con sus ojos azules brillando por la presencia de sus ídolos, no se lo podía creer, estaba enfrente de los dos peleadores Bakugan. Se emociono tanto que se paro rápidamente y sin querer empujo a Gohan de la motocicleta tirándolo de espalda al piso y estorbando el espacio personal de los jóvenes.

-¡U-Us-Ustedes son los maestros! - no podía hablar con normalidad por la presencia de sus ídolos, esto solo avergonzaba a Mira evitando el contacto visual con el fanático.

-¿M-Ma-Maestros? - pregunto Dan sin entender de que hablaba este loco.

-¡Si, se todo sobre ustedes, Dan Kuso y Marucho Marukura maestros de la batalla Bakugan! ¡Mi nombre es Baron, es un placer en conocerlos! - Baron saludo con cortesía con un saludo de mano de ambos agitándolos con fuerza dejándolos tirados en el piso.

Se dio cuenta de su estupidez quedando con el rostro azul, pero cuando se fijo en un Bakugan que flotaba en el aire sus ojos brillaban, estaba en frete del Dragonoid y el Núcleo Perfecto.

-Nunca vi a alguien tan feliz - fueron las palabras de Drago siendo observado por Baron, el mismo mencionado se acerco tanto al Bakugan que luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Dan y Marucho, un buen día para conocer a los mejores peleadores Bakugan.

-Jaja, tendrán que disculpar a Baron, él es su gran admirador. Conoce todos sobre ustedes - dijo Mira bajando de su moto y levantando a Gohan del suelo.

Un chico de pelo verde claro, chaqueta morada de mangas largas, pantalón blanco y botas negras observaba desde un risco mordiendo un pedazo de astilla con cierta irritación, no soportaba ver a alguien creyéndose como si fuera el mejor aun que sea el héroe que salvo Vestroia.

El chico conocido como Ace lanzo un pedazo de tierra en la cabeza de Dan llamando su atención, Mira y los demás observaron a su compañero parado ahí con tranquilidad - Perdón, no quería interrumpir tu alardeo de principiante - su comentario ofendió a Dan, Baron y la líder de la Resistencia conocían su forma de actuar, de un modo se parecían en su modo de probar quien era el mas fuerte.

-Tranquilizate, Ace, tenemos compañia - le regaño Mira, Baron estaba de acuerdo con ella pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Me decepcionas Mira, pensé que eras una verdadera Vestal que harías una diferencia. Y ahora traes a seres de la Tierra para unirlos a la Resistencia, ¡No eres mas que una loca fanática! -

-Oye, tranquilo - Dan no soporto los insultos de Ace, dio un paso al frente, pero Gohan lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho tomando su lugar.

-Escucha, si quieres que ayudemos a los Bakugan tendrás que confiar en nosotros te guste o no - dijo Gohan, Ace lo veía y parecía estar muy seguro de si mismo, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

-Si están tan seguros... - decía alzando el puño al aire mostrando a su Bakugan Darkus con forma de dragón - El humano tendrá que demostrar si es capaz de vencer a mi Percibal -

-Estoy de acuerdo - afirmo Gohan con seguridad sintiendo en su hombro al Bakugan conocido como Leonidas.

Ambos luchadores se encontraban en un área rocosa a una distancia segura, al igual que los otros que hacían de espectadores. Como Gohan no tenía un Lanzador, Mira le entrego uno de color negro y rayas moradas en los costados.

-Cuando la Resistencia Bakugan esta luchando con los Vexos, no estamos jugando un juego infantil. Luchamos para recuperar a los Bakugan que fueron robados, nuestro marcador debe ser por lo menos mas de 500G -

-Eso explica por que los Bakugan de los Vexos volvieron a mi - fue el pensamiento de Dan recordando la derrota de Lync y Volt.

Los dos mostraron su Lanzador alzando su brazo al frente - ¡Lanzador, Golpe de Poder! - sus Lanzadores brillaron de un color morado, Ace lanzo su Carta Portal primero.

-¿Estas listo? - pregunto Ace con su Percibal entre sus dedos indice y medio.

-Por supuesto - fue su respuesta con una sonrisa. Leonidas dio un salto siendo atrapado por la mano derecha del saiyajin. Ambos se prepararon para lanzar a sus Bakugan al mismo tiempo.

Las esferas iban en dirección recta con la velocidad de un misil, el aura violeta de ambos se mostraba marcando la trayectoria. Cuando por fin chocaron, causaron un impacto entre sí haciendo que retrocedan unos metros y al momento de caer en la Carta Portal y abrirse un tornado de fuego violeta los rodeo y comenzaron a chocarse entre ellos.

-¡Ahhhhh! - fue el grito de Percibal saliendo de su tornado y cayendo directo al suelo. Era un dragón de piel y escamas violeta oscuro, usaba una armadura del mismo color, en sus muñecas tenia dos cabezas de dragón, detrás tenía una capa purpura y roja y en su espalda un tipo de cuerno dorado que llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¡Percibal! - Ace no se lo pudo creer, el nivel de Percibal era de 450G eso quería decir que Leonidas tenía un nivel superior. Percibal se levanto del suelo apenas, lo tomo por sorpresa nada más.

Leonidas despejo su tornado y mostró su figura como dragón, su piel era negra, sus alas eran de color violeta y negro, tenia un cuerno violeta en la cabeza, sus garras eran negras. Todos se sorprendieron con su apariencia, se parecía a Drago, incluso Gohan estaba sorprendido de su compañero.

Ambos Bakugan volvieron a convertirse en esfera y regresaron con sus dueños, Ace se fijo en su Lanzador y vio que el poder de Leonidas era de 500G, su indicador de vida solo bajo 450.

Gohan agarro una Carta Portal y la lanzo al campo de batalla, su color e imagen era idéntica a la de Ace.

-Ve primero, si Percibal es golpeado por Leonidas de nuevo perderá - no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo y estaba demasiado confiado o no le importa ganar. Como sea, Ace tiro primero antes que el saiyajin.

-Estas muy confiado, ¿no? - solo recibió una sonrisa inocente como respuesta - Pero solo déjame decirte que apenas estoy calentando - dijo mientras ponía una carta en su Lanzador - ¡Poder Activado: Driver Darkus! - la capa cubría su presencia mientras que aumentaban su altitud. Su capa era lo mas extraño era como si tuviera vida propia, giraba en círculos hasta llegar a su punto máximo. Percibal cambio su dirección hacia Leonidas y comenzó a dar vueltas como un torbellino.

-¡Poder Activado: Persecución Dragón! - Leonidas arranco su vuelo hacia Percibal, su velocidad aumentaba cada vez más. Su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la cola, fue rodeado por llamas violetas.

BAAAAAAM

El choque entre ambas fuerzas fue impresionante, causo una gran cantidad de humo que se esparcía por el área. Ace se fijo en su Lanzador, no era lo suficientemente alto para que Percibal este a su nivel.

Percibal aumento 200G, por lo tanto su poder era 650G. Por otro lado, Leonidas tenia una taza de 700G. Tuvo suerte de que Percibal no se haya rendido, termino cayendo al suelo pero se sostuvo con una mano para evitar caer boca abajo.

-¡Poder Activado: Arma Triple! - los ojos de Percibal y de las cabezas de dragón brillaron en un color violeta. Extendió sus brazos y las dos cabezas abrieron su boca mostrando una esfera de energía purpura en cada una y en la propia boca de Percibal.

-¡Poder... - antes de proseguir, Leonidas tomo la delantera y de la misma forma que Percibal, abrió su boca mostrando una gran carga de electricidad saliendo disparando todo ese poder causando un gran choque de energía.

Percibal y Leonidas empataron con ese último ataque ya que al aumentar 300G tuvo un total de 950G, pero el ataque de Leonidas aumento 250G. Ambos dragones seguían en el aire, Ace y Gohan se taparon los ojos por la fuerte ventisca que se les aproximo a ellos.

-¡Oye, Leonidas, ¿Que fue eso porque actuaste por ti solo?! - le pregunto Gohan observando al dragón de escamas oscuras que lo miro a los ojos.

-¡Cállate mocoso, no necesito que alguien como tu me de ordenes! - fue la respuesta más especifica para él. Y era cierto, era de los sujetos a que le gustan trabajar solos y cada vez que escuchaba que le daba una acción no lo toleraba.

Dan, Marucho, Baron y Mira observaron todo el espectáculo de los dos peleadores Darkus. También habían escuchado la discusión entre Gohan y Leonidas algo que le resulto familiar a Dan cuando conoció a Drago.

-Parece que Gohan y Leonidas no se llevan muy bien - dijo Mira mirando la actitud de Leonidas en la batalla se lo tomaba muy en serio como si de una batalla a muerte se tratase.

-¡Leonidas, así no es como funcionan las batallas Bakugan! - le grito Drago desde el hombro de Dan llamando la atención de los demás peleadores excepto de Ace y Gohan - ¡Tienes que confiar en tu compañero de lo contrario sera tu culpa si llegas a perder! -

-¡Drago tiene razón, no puedes pelear tu solo en esto Gohan también esta peleando y lo hace por ti! - añadió Dan. Leonidas no dijo nada respecto a lo que dijo Drago y Dan, pero si se quedo pensando en lo que dijo hasta que su compañero lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-¡Leonidas, se que a ti tanto como a mi no te gusta perder, pero si confías en mi nos llevaremos la victoria! - Leonidas se quedo mudo al escuchar eso, no sabía si podía confiar en el humano pero...

Por otro lado, los otros peleadores Bakugan escucharon cada palabra de Gohan, Mira solo sonrió, tenía el mismo carácter de Dan pero era diferente, le gusto como realmente quería ganarse el respeto de Leonidas.

-¡Muy bien, mocoso, terminemos con esto! - dijo por fin Leonidas con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, solo esperaba que no la cagara y lo arruinara todo, pero de esta manera vera de que es capaz.

La batalla siguió de largo con victorias de Ace y Gohan quedando empatados, la barra de vida mostraba 150/500 en ambos, Percibal y Leonidas con un poder de 1200G. Los dos peleadores y los dos Bakugan estaban exhaustos y sucios, claro que Gohan podía resistir gracias a la cantidad de batallas que vivió en su vida.

Ace había encontrado a un buen rival, Percibal pensaba igual que su compañero y la verdad es que admitiría que Leonidas es un oponente duro de matar. Gohan estaba impresionado con esto de las batallas Bakugan, podía sentir la adrenalina de la sangre saiyajin corriendo por sus venas, tenía ganas de pelear contra alguien y eso era algo inevitable.

Los otros que observaron la batalla de Ace y Gohan estaban muy impresionados, Mira y Baron nunca vieron a Ace tan cansado y eso que peleó contra los Vexos, pero esto era diferente. Dan y Marucho no creerían que Gohan durara tanto en su primera pelea, Dan quería tener la oportunidad de luchar contra él algún día, es más, quería pelear justo ahora.

El campo de batalla paso hacer un cráter gigante por las grandes caídas de los Bakugan y por los grandes ataques que impactaron contra el suelo. Algunas de las columnas rocosas se veían dañadas y perforadas, algunas estaban por colapsar y otras podían resistir apenas.

Los dos Bakugan Darkus se encontraban flotando en el aire, inhalando y exhalando por la dura batalla que tuvieron. Ninguno de los cuatro iban a darse por vencido hasta que uno caiga rendido.

-Jaja... ¡De seguro ya has tenido suficiente! ¡DATE POR VENCIDO! - exclamo Ace entre respiraciones intentando no caer por la presión.

-¡NUNCA! - grito con determinación mientras esté solo sonreía, quería más, quería sentir esa sensación al estar a punto de caer rendido.

-Esos dos llevan como 3 horas... - comento Marucho sacando de su bolsillo un reloj de cuerda de color dorado, era increíble lo que estaban soportando ambos.

-Esto ya fue demasiado lejos - dijo Mira en voz baja, estaba preocupada por los dos idiotas que hacían esto sin ninguna razón aparente.

-El último golpe lo definirá todo - finalizo Dan con un asiento de cabeza de Baron.

Ambos sacaron al mismo tiempo una Carta de Poder y la colocaron en su Lanzador. Leonidas y Percibal solo se miraban detenidamente esperando la orden de ambos peleadores, lo que no notaron, excepto Leonidas, fue que Gohan había sacado dos cartas una sobre la otra.

-¡Poder Activado: Arma Triple! - al terminar la frase Percibal cargo su último ataque que la vez anterior aumentando su poder a 1500G.

-¡Doble Poder Activado: Persecución Dragón + Halcon Rojo! - eso no se lo vieron venir ninguno de los presentes, Leonidas cargo en su cuerpo una llama oscura dirigiéndose a Percibal, pero antes de que ambos ataques colisionaran se vio lo imprevisto, Leonidas uso un ataque Pyrus.

-¡Imposible eso fue...! - dijo Marucho con asombro viendo como las llamas oscuras de Leonidas las cubrió una capa de fuego en forma de un halcón.

-¡Un ataque Pyrus! - termino Dan observando impactado al igual que Mira y Baron, y no hay que mencionar a Ace. Los dos ataques habían chocado causando una gran explosión que lo empujo a Ace mientras que Gohan solo se cubría los ojos al igual que los otros.

Percibal y Leonidas fueron expulsados de su propia fuerza cayendo al suelo para pasar a su forma de esfera. Ace estaba tirado en el suelo, no podía moverse y no tenía fuerzas para seguir, su indicador de vida bajo a 0.

-Buen trabajo, Leonidas - le felicito Gohan recogiéndolo en el suelo, no contesto o le agradeció, pero él sabía que no hacía falta decir que ambos hicieron un buen trabajo - ¡Ace! - cuando miro al frente se dio cuenta de que su oponente había caído al igual que su Bakugan, esté fue corriendo al igual que los otros.

-Ace, ¿Estas bien? - Baron fue el primero en preguntar. Pero lo que escucho no fue una respuesta sino una risa mientras hacía lo posible para quedar por lo menos sentado.

-Oye, fuiste demasiado lejos - dijo con una gran sonrisa al igual que Gohan, ambos se estaban riendo del uno al otro.

-Peleaste muy bien, Leonidas - admitio Percibal encerrado en su forma de esfera, no quería moverse por un largo rato.

-Pues tu tampoco lo hiciste mal - fue la respuesta de Leonidas sin hacer contacto visual con él. La verdad es que si admitía que le dio una gran batalla, no podía recordar cuando fue que tuvo una batalla tan excitante como esta.

-Me parece que tenemos a tres nuevo miembros - dijo Mira para ella misma, fue muy impresionante y para ser la primera vez de Gohan estuvo muy bien.

* * *

 **CUARTEL DE LA RESISTENCIA**

Luego de la intensa batalla entre Gohan y Ace, los peleadores entraron a la guarida de la Resistencia Bakugan. Los nuevos miembros vieron como un holograma se mostraba en pantalla mostrando tres puntos en diferentes sectores.

-Lo que se muestra aquí son los Controles de Dimensión - dijo Mira para darles una breve explicación de lo que tienen pensado hacer, claro que la interrupción de Dan no se hizo esperar.

-¿Control de Dimensión? - pregunto mientras se comía un sándwich observando al igual que Gohan y Marucho la pantalla, aunque no le daba mucha importancia a esa cosa.

-Existen tres dimensiones, Alpha, Beta y Gamma. Su poder hace los Bakugan se conviertan en esferas - explico Mira con ambas manos en las caderas, Marucho y Gohan habían entendido completamente todo, Dan por otro lado solo seguía comiendo.

-Entiendo, lo que buscan es destruir esos controladores - dijo Gohan con las manos entrelazadas, parecía algo simple de hacer, pero también estaban los Vexos y de seguro no se harían los tontos y los dejarían hacerlo.

-¿Destruirlos los devolverían a su forma original? - pregunto Marucho a lo cual Ace se paro de su asiento de copiloto.

-Habría que intentarlo. Pelear contra los Vexos nos llevaría lejos, para eso debemos atacarlos en su punto débil -

-Cada Control de Dimensión esta en el centro de una ciudad, eso significa que debemos atacarlos por su propio terreno - finalizo Baron recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de su líder, los tres habían captado la idea al 100%.

-Eso suena como mi tipo de misión - dijo Dan entusiasmado por esta nueva aventura, esto cada vez se ponía mejor. Todos se esperaban ese tipo de respuesta, por lo que se decía él era uno de los peleadores Bakugan más fuertes.

-Me agrada la gente que no lo piensa dos veces - dijo Ace con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba junto con Baron para encender las computadoras y dejarlos a todos maravillados con lo siguiente.

Lo que parecía ser la guarida de la Resistencia paso a ser un trailer en movimiento, los tres ya estaban impresionados al sentir el temblor del suelo moverse.

-Tranquilos, esta base se transforma en un tanque - explico Mira viendo como Dan y Marucho veían a través de la ventana como la base paso hacer un tipo de casa rodante, Gohan solo se movía de un lugar al otro impresionado por las cosas que tenían.

-De seguro les va a gustar nuestra tecnología, alguien tan lento como Gohan podrá operarla - dijo Ace mientras Dan y Marucho estaban viendo con asombro todo el lugar. Por otro lado, Mira salio de la habitación sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Apoyada en la ventana viendo el desierto con el único pensamiento que le venía a la mente. No podía dejar de pensar en él, solo lo vio en ese momento cuando descubrió la verdad sobre los Bakugan, Keith estaba ahí al igual que su padre y nunca más volvió a saber de él.

Sacando de unos de sus bolsillos un amuleto plateado y con un botón amarillo, que lo abría como dos alas, aparecía la foto de su hermano, un chico de pelo naranja en un tono más claro, con los mismos ojos y una musculosa blanca.

-Hermano... - antes de que pudiera seguir en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió haciéndola reaccionar y guardo su amuleto en su lugar.

-Oye, Mira, ¿Donde queda mi habitación? - fue la figura de Gohan que apareció delante de la puerta. Mira se quedo pensando un breve momento y lo guió a su pieza que tenía solamente una cama y una ventana que era iluminada por la luz de la noche.

-Toma - le dijo entregándole un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una camisa negra, chaqueta de cuero de manga larga color purpura, un pantalón blanco con lineas grises en los costados y un par de botas negras que le llegaban casi a las rodillas.

-Esto es genial - con tan solo mirar la prenda comenzó a sacarse las mudas que tenía puesta empezando con la parte superior de su dogi.

-O-Oye, aun sigo aquí - las protestas de Mira no se hicieron esperar, Gohan no le hacía caso y seguía quitándose su dogi purpura. Mira se quedo muda cuando lo primero que vio, aunque quiso salir de la habitación lo antes posible, fueron algunas de las cicatrices que tenía en su abdomen, espalda, hombros y pectorales.

Ni hablar cuando vio perfectamente el cuerpo del saiyajin, no era como el de un chico o vestal normal que hacía ejercicio constantemente. No, abdomen se mostraba con claridad y era para morder uno de ellos y su espalda estaba tan detallada como la de Hércules.

Mira simplemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cuerpo de Gohan, parecía el de un adulto y a tan corta edad lo desarrollo. Cuando le presto atención a sus cicatrices, que también tenían leves quemaduras, dio unos pasos adelante sacando su mejillas coloradas puso su mano derecha en el abdomen de Gohan.

Él estaba confundido por la actitud de Mira, no tenía idea que estaba haciendo y no decía nada en ese corto tiempo en el que repentinamente toco su cuerpo cuando dejo su dogi en la cama.

-¿Te duele? - le pregunto deslizando suavemente su mano hacía sus pectorales. Capto a lo que se refería de inmediato, se puso a pensar unos segundos, y la verdad es que por absurdo que suene nunca le dio importancia a esto.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, estos solo son algunos rasguños que recibi en mi entrenamiento con el señor Piccoro - su respuesta le dejo una intriga a Mira, si realmente solo son algunos "rasguños", por que tuvo que entrenar siendo él tan joven, un chico de su edad solo daría una vuelta a la manzana, pero esto era una monstruosidad.

-Ya veo... - no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta. Solo tardo unos segundos para darse cuenta que aun tenía su mano en su torso desnudo - B-Bueno, sera mejor que descanses - le dijo saliendo de su habitación, la puerta se había cerrado automáticamente dejándolo solo junto a Leonidas.

Gohan solo tenía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza al ver la extraña actitud de Mira al irse de esa manera. Pero dejando eso de lado, cuando termino de cambiarse de ropa se miro a si mismo.

-Me queda genial, ¿Que me dices tu, Leonidas? - le pregunto a su compañero quien se encontraba en el colchón de la cama sin responder a su pregunta - ¿Cuando sera el día en que confiaras en mi? - dijo adoptando una pose de curvatura dejando los brazos colgados en el aire.

Continuara...


	3. La determinación de Baron

**Reviews:**

 **BlackGogeta: Pues vale la pena verla otra vez sobre todo cuando en 2019 van a sacar otra saga oficial de la serie. Gracias por apoyar esta serie.**

 **luis 522: Muchas gracias por leerla, saludos.**

 **zabalabueno522: Voy a hacer lo que pueda amigo. Gracias por esperar.**

 **El solitario: Sip, no prometo sexo, pero si. No pienso perturbar las mentes de los niños. Jajaja, espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **UltraInstinctGohanSon: Here you are, friend. I hope you understand what I write because despite knowing English I just hope I do not express myself well. Thank you very much for the support just like everyone.**

 **(Aca lo tenes amigo. Espero que entiendas lo que escribo porque a pesar de saber ingles solo espero no expresarme bien. Muchas gracias por el apoyo al igual que todos.)**

 **GuestMui: It's good that you like where I take the protagonist. I hope it meets what you expect in this series. If you have an idea tell me by private message.**

 **(Que bueno que te guste hasta donde llevo al protagonista. Espero que cumpla con lo que esperas en esta serie. Si tienes una idea dime por mensaje privado.)**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

Cap 3: La determinación de Baron

 **CUARTEL GENERAL DE LOS VEXOS**

Después de la corta batalla de Shadow, por no decir humillación, él se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la nave de los Vexos. Estaba fuera de sí, frustrado y enojado no sería la palabra que usaría, pero el lado positivo fue que pudo conseguir algo de información valiosa y por mucho que le duela tenía que contarle a Spectra.

Ver a un niño vencer a su Bakugan Darkus sin ayuda de otro Bakugan y hacerlo por sus propias manos le causo un terror que nunca experimento. Lo peor es que era igual a "ese" tipo, eso era trampa, ¿Verdad?

–Shadow, ¿Que obtuviste? – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando fijo su mirada a Spectra junto con su compañero, o más bien rata, Gus. No quería decirle que perdió contra un niño sería la vergüenza del equipo, pero tratándose de él es una excepción.

–No me digas que perdiste con ese niño – tomo Gus la palabra, eso ya lo hizo enojar ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar, ademas de seguro le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

–¡Oye, déjame decirte que no fue tan fácil en primer lugar! – le grito harto de sus palabras creyéndose el mejor, ja, como si lo fuera en primer lugar, escondiéndose detrás de Spectra como lo habitual.

–¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Spectra con interés. El rostro de Shadow se volvió serio por un momento, no era usual verlo así normalmente estaría insultando y haciendo un gran alboroto.

–Es como el experimento GS... – la expresión del enmascarado y la de su compañero cambio a una de asombro y terror. Han pasado tres años desde que apareció esa monstruosidad, su poder era temible y podía compararse al poder de los Antiguos Guerreros Bakugan.

–¡Eso es imposible, como un niño puede ser...! – antes de que Gus pueda terminar fue interrumpido cuando Spectra extendió su brazo y decidió tomar la compostura.

–Esta bien, Gus, ya veremos como lo arreglaremos – termino y siguió su camino, los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Spectra tan calmado, si, era un gran guerrero cuando se trataba de Bakugan, pero con esto...

Gus siguió a su maestro, no podía entender como podía estar tan despreocupado, pero confiaba en su maestro y donde el vaya él ira también. Por otro lado, Shadow estaba más confundido, si Spectra se creía mucho para enfrentarse al niño estaba totalmente loco.

* * *

 **AFUERA DE LA RESISTENCIA BAKUGAN**

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana en Nueva Vestroia, el Sol estaba saliendo sacando los primeros rayos de luz de un color anaranjado. Solo una persona se encontraba afuera en un horario donde todos estaban durmiendo, Son Gohan junto con su compañero Leonidas estaban surcando los cielos a una gran altura y distancia de la base.

El joven Son estaba llevando la ropa que le dio Mira, solo esperaba que no se ensucie o quede toda destrozada con agujeros por todos lados. Leonidas, quien iba en su hombro, vio como las nubes que pasaban a través de ellos se deshacían fácilmente, el paisaje aun en su peor momento era hermoso de contemplar.

–No tenía idea que eras de esas personas que entrenaban tan temprano – comento Leonidas ganando una sonrisa del saiyajin. Cuando lo despertó de su sueño le dijo que saldría a entrenar algo que sorprendió al Bakugan, salieron por la entrada principal de la nave y con suerte de no despertar a Ace quien se quedo dormido en uno de los asientos.

–Bueno, antes era así, pero como ahora Vestroia esta peligro se me ocurrió que podía volver a practicar como es debido – le respondió mientras aterrizaban en un claro desierto con algunas columnas de piedra – ¡Muy bien, empecemos! – exclamo chocando su puño con la palma de su otra mano, no podría estar más emocionado al tener la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes o moderadamente fuertes.

No importa cuanto tiempo paso, lo más importante es... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO?! Solo pasaron dos horas y el desierto paso a ser un campo minado después de que mil soldados hubieran caído en cada trampa.

Había agujeros enormes por todos lados, pedazos de la tierra se sobresalían, las columnas estaban derribadas, destrozadas y otras estaban cortadas por la mitad. Gohan y Leonidas estaban viendo el "hermoso paisaje", todo estaba en las ruinas, el pequeño Bakugan dejo salir un bufido mientras que el otro solo se paso una mano a la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

–Jajaja, me parece que me pase un poco, jiji –

–¿"Un poco"? Esa no es la palabra que yo usaría – le reprocho pero él seguía riéndose a su gusto cuando de repente paro. Miro hacía al cielo con una mano sobre sus ojos y noto que el Sol estaba más alto y con su tono brillante.

–¡Ay, no, los chicos casi están por despertarse si ven que no estamos se van a preocupar! – tan rápido como hablo agarro a su compañero y lo encerró en su puño opacandole todo el oxigeno, tomo un vuelo rápido y se dirigió a al cuartel de la Resistencia.

* * *

 **EN EL CUARTEL DE LA RESISTENCIA**

En cuanto llegaron a la base, Gohan entro notando la ausencia de movimiento de hecho todo parecía igual desde que se fueron. Suspiro aliviado y se dirigía directo a su habitación para pretender estar durmiendo.

–¿A donde te fuiste? – Gohan se detuvo en seco cuando noto la voz de Ace estando en la silla con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su nuca y sin abrir los ojos. No sabía que responder así que opto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–Fui al baño – si Leonidas estuviera en su forma original querría darse un golpe en la cara por la estupidez que acaba de decir, en serio, ¿No se le ocurría nada más?

–¿Es en serio? – Ace se dio la media vuelta mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, ni siquiera a Dan se le hubiera ocurrido eso. Gohan solo reía nerviosamente ahora estaba en un aprieto incomodo.

–Eres pésimo mintiendo – le dijo Leonidas dejando al saiyajin con la cabeza baja. Para su suerte cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió automáticamente mostró a Mira, con su ropa usual, dando los buenos días.

–Parece que dos de cinco están despiertos, ¿Hubo alguna señal? – le pregunto a Ace acercándose a la pantalla y Gohan tomo la oportunidad para salir y hacer algo que lo estuvo molestando durante el viaje de regreso.

–¿A donde vas? – pregunto Ace deteniendo a Gohan antes de que cruzara el pequeño pasillo de enfrente, no es que no confiaba en él, pero verlo salir y entrar era algo sospechoso.

–Voy al baño – respondió dejando al peliverde con una gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza, definitivamente el chico era extraño en todo sentido.

Cuando todos se despertaron, Dan y Marucho estrenaron sus nuevos uniformes que combinaban según sus atributos. Mira le dio unos Bakugan Pyrus a Dan para tener apoyo aunque él se negaba, pero si quería salvar Nueva Vestroia y evitar que se lleven a Drago necesitaba apoyo extra.

Pero por desgracia Marucho no tenía ningún Bakugan, Mira había perdido a todos sus Bakugan tanto Aquos como Pyrus. Eso significaba que se quedaba fuera de la batalla hasta tener algún compañero.

–¡Bien, antes de enfrentarnos con cualquier Vexo tenemos que entrenar. Y por suerte yo soy la persona indicada para eso! – dijo Dan con emoción le gustaban mucho las batallas Bakugan, a Gohan le hacía acordar a su padre quien siempre estaba obsesionado por las peleas.

Leonidas quería evitar reír cuando menciono que era la "persona indicada para entrenar" cuando en realidad su compañero estaba más cerca de ser un profesional en este tipo de cosas.

–Si, pero... ¿Quien te va a entrenar? – le pregunto Gohan, no es que dudaba de él, pero siendo honestos no creo que su tipo de entrenamiento sea el que necesiten todos, ojo, por ahí las apariencias y actitudes engañan.

–Podemos entrenar todos juntos – propuso Mira recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de todo su equipo. Baron era el más emocionado, entrenar y pelear junto con su héroe y gran admirador era un sueño hecho realidad.

–Este es un buen lugar para comenzar, mientras no llamemos demasiada la atención todo estará bien – afirmo Ace con una sonrisa, se dirigió a los controles de la nave y la instalo en estos paramos llenos de árboles con frutas. También le serviría para tener otra revancha con Gohan, el primer duelo fue suerte en el siguiente no sería tan fácil.

* * *

En el interior de la nave espacial de los Vexos, Mylene caminaba por uno de los pasillos rectos en dirección a los puertos de las naves. Había recibido la misión de ir en caza por la Resistencia, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a destruir a uno de sus enemigos.

Cuando entro al angar se detuvo en el momento en que su amigo, si es que se podía considerar un amigo o por lo menos compañero, apareció enfrente de ella con la cabeza al revés ya que se sostenía con los pies en la pared.

–Shadow... – menciono el nombre de su compañero, ese intento de tratar de asustarla le daba pena, sus emociones eran casi neutrales, si algún día la asustaba le daría un golpe tan fuerte que lo mandaría al otro lado del planeta.

–¿A donde crees que vas? Se que estas tramando algo y quiero saber que es. ¡No te llevaras toda la diversión, ¿O si? – su risa era como la de un demonio al igual que su forma de vestir, ella era la única persona ademas del otro equipo que no le daban miedo, claro que él también tenía su grupo de fans – He estado un poco frustrado últimamente y quiero liberar mi enojo con una batalla, ¿Que dices? –

–Como quieras... – contesto sin rodeos, no le importaba llevar a Shadow consigo lo malo es que no tenía una licencia para conducir estas cosas y algún día podría matarlos a ellos mismos.

Shadow con su sonrisa habitual salto directo a su nave y abrió la compuerta con una patada. Se iba a lamentar muy pronto, eso era seguro.

* * *

–¡Lanzador: Golpe de Poder! – exclamaron Dan y Baron activando sus Lanzadores al mismo tiempo mostrando el brillo de los dos atributos en la Carta Poder. Ambos lanzaron a sus Bakugan principales y fieles, Drago y Nemus.

Baron quería demostrar su valor ante su maestro, no podía dejar pasar un chance así, una parte de él estaba insegura de si debía malgastar el tiempo de Dan no quería dudar de él mismo, pero después de lo que paso con Tigrerra.

Ace, Mira, Marucho y Gohan se acercaron y por lo visto ya habían empezado, sería bueno ver como el líder de los Peleadores Bakugan se inspira para luchar. Al saiyajin le encantaba las batallas y comprender las reglas un poco mejor serviría.

–¡Entusiasmate! ¡Entusiasmate! ¡Entusiasmate! ¡Entusiasmate! – gritaba por lo alto haciendo movimientos con los brazos y se enderezaba y agachaba, y por último golpeando su pecho como un gorila.

Mira solo se quedo perpleja mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, Ace se quedo paralizado por unos breves segundo y al final termino en el suelo sosteniéndose con una rodilla y sus brazos, Gohan solo tenía una gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza al igual que Marucho.

–Lo primero que debes saber para ganar una batalla es entusiasmarte por ella, ¿Listo? – Baron asintió y ambos comenzaron a "entusiasmarse" con los mismos movimientos una y otra vez.

–¿En serio Baron va a pelear así? – Ace no podría soportar a dos idiotas haciendo ese tipo de cosas, podría aguantar a Dan, pero a dos idiotas sería imposible.

–Si eso sucede tendré que irme e iniciar mi propia Resistencia – bromeo Gohan, de todas las cosas que vio esta es por mucho, y un poco ofensiva al hacer esos movimientos de mono, la más rara.

–No creo que nadie se una a ti. Eres insoportable – le dijo Ace mientras se recostaba en el suelo con una sonrisa en su cara, le gustaba molestarlo y eso era algo satisfactorio y liberaba algo de su estrés.

–Pero tu me soportas –

–Porque estamos en el mismo bando y a diferencia de Dan no eres tan idiota –

–¡¿Quieres pelear?! – grito con los ojos en blanco y apretando la mandíbula que parecía más bien a la de un tiburón.

–Siempre – contesto mostrando una Carta Poder entre sus dedos indice y medio, si que era una buena forma de desahogarse. Mira al ver la estúpida conversación de ambos se paso una mano a la frente, ¿Que había hecho mal con estos dos idiotas? En serio, uno peor que el otro.

Nemus estaba feliz por su compañero a pesar de que este haciendo el ridículo, nunca lo vio tan seguro en su vida, pero todo eso acabo rápido cuando se quedo parado como un soldado.

–Perdón, no puedo entrenar contigo – Dan tardo unos segundos en entender lo que dijo Baron, se dirigió a él de una forma acosadora – Es que no merezco pelear con alguien con tus habilidades y valentía. No soy bueno, cuando perdí a Tigrerra... –

Estaba destrozado, Tigrerra, una de los seis Bakugan más fuertes y orgullosos, su pelea contra Spectra fue un desastre en principio y fue peor cuando las llamas de Helios la inundo y a él en su batalla.

Si le pasara lo mismo con Nemus nunca de lo perdonaría, él era su compañero y fiel amigo y no podía perderlo o dejarlo morir. Drago y Nemus volvieron en su forma de esfera, el Bakugan Haos podía entender como se sentía Baron, no tenía palabras necesarias para halar con el, era su compañero.

–Entonces evitanos la pena y vete ahora – las palabras de Mira llamaron la atención de Dan y Baron. Se acerco a su compañero con una expresión de enojo, no toleraba a los que se creían débiles y no lo acepto en la Resistencia por ser uno – Si crees que con esa actitud vas a liberar a los Bakugan estas equivocado. Si te vas a rendir así de fácil solo vete –

–Oye, Mira, no seas tan mala con Baron. Paso un mal momento y tiene miedo de cometer el mismo error – dijo Gohan acercándose hacía ellos, de algún modo entendía como se sentía Baron no sería la primera vez que vio a un amigo perder a alguien – Somos un equipo, debemos apoyarnos unos a otros –

–Ese es mi punto – le respondió dejando sorprendidos y confundidos a los tres peleadores – Si Baron va a seguir en la Resistencia tendrá que luchar aunque eso signifique perder a Nemus –

–¿Que opinas, Nemus? – le pregunto Drago al haber escuchado las palabras de Baron y Mira. Ella tenía razón, pero eso no dependía de Mira, Nemus era su compañero y también tenía que dar su opinión.

–Yo si, pero no depende de mi. Baron es el que decide y yo debo obedecer – fue su respuesta más sincera, pero por el tono de su voz no parecía estar de acuerdo, quería hablar y hacer entender a Baron, pero ¿Cómo?

–Dan y yo somos compañeros tenemos derecho a opinar en todas nuestras decisiones – su comentario dejo pensando a Nemus, no tenía el valor para decírselo o la forma de hablarlo. Todo fue interrumpido cuando escucho el sonido de un motor acercándose a plena velocidad.

Todos voltearon fijando su vista en un punto destellante que tomaba forma de un aeroplano de color negro. Lo raro es que no tomaba ningún destino, se movía de un lado a otro, quien quiera que sea el piloto no debe tener licencia eso seguro.

Después fue empeorando cuando iba cayendo en picada justo enfrente de ellos. Esto no iba bien, ¡No iba nada bien! ¿Deberían correr? ¡Por supuesto, estaban a punto de morir!

El avión aterrizo en tierra, arrastrándose por la misma hasta quedar cara a cara con los peleadores. Los que estaban más cerca del avión, Dan, Baron, Mira y Gohan retrocedieron lo suficiente para alejarse del peligro.

–¿Aterrizaje perfecto? – Dan no sabía como clasificar esto en su lista de las cosas más raras que pasaron enfrente de sus ojos. Nadie podía.

–Esto no es bueno – dijo Ace en voz baja, no había que ser un genio para saber que esto no era más que obra de los Vexos.

La compuerta de avión se abrió mostrando dos figuras que eran sombreadas por la luz del Sol. Solo pudieron escuchar una risa psicópata perturbando sus oidos, no era nadie más que Shadow Prove, el Vexo Darkus, acompañado por su compañera Mylene.

Estaba por poner un pie en el aeronave sin tomar en cuenta la posición en que estaba termino cayendo de la misma forma que el avión. Fue una sorpresa para Gohan volverlo a ver, si mal no recordaba él era uno de los Vexos con los que peleo antes de conocer a Leonidas.

–Eres un tonto – le dijo Mylene apareciendo afuera de la compuerta. En serio, parecía que todo era una broma para él, no se tomaba nada en serio.

Shadow solo se reía, le pareció genial esa "entrada", destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Pero esa sonrisa de su rostro palideció cuando lo vio a él otra vez.

–¡No, no, no, no! ¿Él tiene que estar aquí? – no era común verlo así de preocupado, menos asustado, Mylene se percato de su actitud y de pronto lo entendió, según los informes que tuvo de parte de Spectra había alguien más como el experimento GS.

–Hola, viejito, cuanto tiempo – saludo Gohan con una mano levantada, ignoro el comportamiento de Shadow, pero el otro no, le estaba diciendo vejestorio cuando tenia casi dieciocho.

–¡¿A quien le llamas "viejito"?! – le grito desde la espalda de Mylene quien tenía una venita palpitando en su frente por el acto ridículo de su amigo.

–Ya cállate, te comportas como un bebe – sin soportar más la actitud de su compañero le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Ahora con Shadow en el piso pasándose las manos sobre su cabeza ya podía pensar con claridad.

–¡Oigan, sera mejor que nos digan quienes son! – les grito Dan llamando la atención de ambos. Lo reconocieron al instante, también se fijaron en el enano rubio que estaba a su lado, Dan y Marucho uno de los héroes que salvaron el mundo de los Bakugan.

–Son Mylene y Shadow, forman parte de los Vexos – les respondió Ace. Dan y Marucho entendieron mejor la situación, esos dos vinieron para robarse a su Bakugan.

–Y me imagino que vienen por una buena paliza – dijo Dan alzando su brazo derecho mientras Drago se subía a su hombro.

–Espera, Dan – el comentario de Mira lo confundió, se volteo para mirarla para ver a donde quería llegar –, Deja que Baron se encargue de esto – con eso último dicho el nombrado se sobresalto y Mira continuo – Es tu oportunidad de probar si vales algo, ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

–Yo... – indeciso, Baron no podía dejar de dudar, sus pensamientos le daban la vuelta al mundo y no sabía que hacer. Pelear o Retirarse. Las probabilidades eran escasas para él – ¿Que pasa si pierdo a Nemus? No quiero... – Cerro sus ojos tratando de tomar la decisión correcta

–¡Baron! – la voz de su compañero lo obligo a abrir los ojos. Se fijo en su hombro izquierdo y vio la forma de esfera de Nemus – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, peleare contigo cualquier día que sea necesario – Esas palabras dejaron conmovido a Baron, desde que lo conoció siempre estuvieron peleando codo a codo sin parar, tal vez lo que paso con Tigrerra fue muy grave, pero Nemus aun estaba con él y no podía defraudarlo.

–Meeeaaaah, que aburridoooo. Por favor, Mylene, encárgate de esto – Shadow, ignorando a su oponente, le hablaba a su amiga. Pero ahora que lo pensaba era mejor pelear con él que con ese niño.

–No, gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo –

–De acuerdo... – soltando un gruñido se volteo a ver a Baron y levanto su brazo izquierdo. Se miraron el uno al otro y pronunciaron – ¡Lanzador: Golpe de Poder! – el brillo reflejado por el dispositivo dejo marcado el duelo entre Shadow y Baron. El peli blanco lanzo la primera carta portal y envió al mismo Bakugan cuando se enfrento a Gohan, Anchosaurus – ¡Bakugan surge! –

Baron se quedo aturdido por la aparición de Anchosaurus, las rodillas le fallaban y no podía correr ¿Que podía hacer? Se formulaba en su cabeza, aun no quería enviar a Nemus, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto o de lo contrario no solo perdería a Nemus, perdería a todos los Bakugan que aun tiene.

–¿Eh? ¿Aun no vas a pelear? Entonces, te obligare a pelear – con eso dicho inserto una carta poder en el Lanzador. Los ojos de Anchosaurus se iluminaron en un resplandor amarillo intenso, los escudos que tenía detrás de sus hombros los puso delante apuntando a Baron liberando un rayo violeta.

Sintió como la electricidad quemaba su cuerpo entero lo obligo a enviar a uno de sus Bakugan más débiles y lo peor fue que redujo 100G dejando a Gendal. Bien, primer Bakugan a la batalla y ya iba perdiendo. Simplemente genial.

Solo tomo unos segundos para que el Bakugan de Shadow atacara con su cola a Gendal y quedara fuera. Su indicador de HP bajo una porción de 100 puntos, lo bueno es que aun tenía a su Bakugan, la diferencia entre puntos solo era de 100.

–¡Baron, no te quedes ahí parado! – Dan le grito sacandole de su pequeño trance ¿Que podía hacer? Si tan solo tuviera la ayuda de su Maestro las cosas serian más fáciles.

–¡Baron! – ahora Gohan le grito – ¡Respira! – parpadeo confuso, no sabía a donde quería llegar con exactitud – Concéntrate en la batalla, no en Shadow, él solo te esta provocando – con un asiento de cabeza volvió a mirar al frente para comenzar la segunda ronda.

–Baron, déjame pelear – ignorando el comentario de Nemus lanzo a otros de sus Bakugan – ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve, Haos Rafelsian! –

Mientras que los otros observaban a Baron enfrentarse contra Shadow había algo que a Gohan, Mira y Ace les molestaba. Él estaba segado por el miedo de perder a su amigo, pero ellos no podían hacer nada era la decisión de Baron y de Nemus.

–No lo entiende, ¿verdad? – dijo Gohan en voz alta. Solo Mira y Ace entendían a lo que se refería, la testarudez de Baron al no dejar entrar a Nemus a la batalla era muy tonta.

–Es su decisión. No podemos decirle que tiene que hacer – le respondió Ace. Aunque tenía que admitir que si él estuviera en su lugar y hubiera perdido a Tigrerra también se rehusaría a enviar a Percibal.

–Baron tiene que tomar su propia decisión. Perder la batalla con o sin Nemus o superar sus miedos y enfrentarse a ellos – dijo MIra mirando detenidamente a Baron quien se esforzaba por tener control sobre la situación.

Gohan quería ayudar, no quería que su amigo perdiera y tenga que irse, pero tenían razón. Era cuestión de Baron elegir, no era algo fácil, una situación muy desesperada para él. En algún momento tendría que enviar a Nemus si realmente desea permanecer en la Resistencia.

La mirada determinada de Baron no se distraía en Shadow, en su cabeza estaba formando una estrategia y si lo conseguía podía ganar sin la necesidad de mandar a Nemus a una muerte segura.

* * *

En un lugar cerca de la batalla que se estaba transcurriendo, en un pilar de roca dejaba una buena vista y era una zona segura fuera de la batalla. Una pequeña partícula luminosa de color blanco se encendió como una estrella, creciendo de a poco formando un rectángulo plano.

Solo esquinas sin volumen, era como una hoja de papel, su brillo blanco era muy reluciente. En el área se visualizo unos diminutos huesos de carne pasando sobre la misma, luego se extendió más mostrando una mano, izquierda, desnuda.

Tomando forma se fue aproximando al exterior dejando pasar su brazo completo, estaba cubierto por un tipo de tela negra, más adelante salio el hombro, una punta por la base del rectángulo de color negro y dio a luz a un zapato de vestir. El resto del cuerpo salio por completo con tranquilidad, lo último en salir fueron unos cabellos castaños que casi tocaban el piso.

Una persona joven, vestida de traje negro y corbata, por debajo una camisa blanca, zapatos, pelo marrón y largo hasta los tobillos, ojos rojos abiertos sin ninguna emoción o expresión que mostrara interés que el paisaje que tenía enfrente. Lo sorprendente era su forma humana y su serenidad que mostraba, callado y volteando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

–Esto es lo más cercano que pude llegar... – el cabello largo siendo movido por el aire salvaje lo obligo voltear a su izquierda. Sin ningún interés en lo que sus globos oculares vieron se dio la idea que no se había equivocado – ...Que aburrido. Criaturas siendo manipuladas por humanos, teniendo una cantidad de poder e inteligencia que sobrepasa al ser humano. Que aburrido –

No tenía ningún interés en esos dos sujetos que estaban peleando o, técnicamente, en los dos Bakugan que peleaban por la victoria. No le importaba en lo más mínimo esas dos personas, sus pensamientos, actitudes, forma de pelear eran aburridos.

Hasta que se llevo una sorpresa de ver a una persona de casi de su edad, cabello en forma de palmera, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba la batalla de su compañero. Su vista se fijo únicamente en él.

–¿Que pretendes con esto, Son? – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

* * *

Hipnotizado por la gran batalla Bakugan entre los bandos Haos y Darkus, casi perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sintió como si un rayo pasara por su cabeza. La presencia que sintió en ese momento estaba cerca, vio directamente donde sintió ese poder y fijo sus ojos en un pilar de rocas. No había nadie.

–¿Pasa algo, Gohan? – le pregunto Mira.

–No, creí ver... – fue una sensación extraña, no sabía si pensar que sus instintos les habían fallado o solo fue un producto de su imaginación – Olvídalo –

La batalla de Baron se prolongo hasta un punto critico, se estaba rindiendo con facilidad y ya no se le ocurría nada. En ese momento, Nemus hizo entrar en razón a su compañero y fue cuando finalmente se decidió. Las palabras que le dijo Nemus le dieron esa fortaleza para arriesgarlo todo o nada, pero con la seguridad de que iba a ganar.

Shadow lanza a Ectibi, un Bakugan que se asemejaba a una mariposa, con un nivel de poder de 400G mientras que Nemus lo superaba con 450G, pero en una batalla Bakugan no importaba el nivel de poder inicial.

–Poder activado: Cuervo Legendario – Baron en el primer acto activo la habilidad de Nemus transfiriendo 100G de Ectibi a Nemus dejando a ambos en 300G y 550G.

–¡Poder Activado: Fermellon Profundo! – dejando salir una risa maniática. Los ojos de Ectibi lanzaron un rayo morado a su contrincante sacandole 300G. No obstante, Baron no se dejo intimidar por Shadow y saco otra Carta Poder.

–¡Poder Activado: Capullo Sombrío! – Nemus golpeo el suelo con su bastón produciendo un brillo alrededor. Dan, Marucho y Gohan no entendieron ese movimiento de Baron, parecía inútil desde esa perspectiva.

Mira les explico que era una de las habilidades que solo Nemus puede usar, bloquea cualquier ataque que el enemigo use en su contra. Gohan no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta, por ver la actitud de Shadow diría que no se quedaría así sin más.

Sin dejar de reír, Shadow envió a Anchosaurus contra Nemus, ahora las cosas cambiaron. La expresión de Baron se mantenía firme con el ceño fruncido, confiaba en Nemus, solo tenía resistir unos segundos más.

Las cosas empezaron a empeorar cuando Shadow envió a Hammersaurus dejando un total de 1000G en su contra. Shadow esperaba asustar a Baron, pero fue todo lo contrario, el peleador Haos dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y pronuncio lo siguiente.

–¡Poder de Fusión Activado: Flujo de Luz! – usando una carta de con tres aspas que giraron sobre su eje y terminaron en Y largaron un resplandor enorme. El poder de Nemus fue transferido al de los tres Bakugan Darkus y viceversa.

–¡Toma esto, maldito infeliz! – Nemus dejo salir toda la rabia a través de una tormenta de rayos que golpeo su báculo y golpeo a los tres Bakugan. Terminando con la batalla de una vez por todas.

Ectibi, Anchosaurus y Hammersaurus fueron obligadamente a terminar con Baron y Shadow estaba aturdido por el resultado. Y como si se hubiera olvidado de su amiga, Mylene, ella no dijo ninguna palabra y volvió caminando al aeroplano.

Todo fue una estrategia de Baron, él solo necesitaba fe en si mismo, en Nemus y sus amigos. Mira y Ace no podían estar más orgullosos de él, solo necesitaba un empujonsito para reflexionar.

–¡NO ES JUSTO. SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBÍA GANAR! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! – eufórico. Se fue corriendo con Mylene, como conductora, y se fueron dejando en paz a la Resistencia.

Por ahora era lo mejor para ambos, ya tendrían más oportunidades para derrotarlos y dejarlos fuera de este mundo. Solo tenían que sufrir la furia de Spectra y Gus, pero ya tendrían su venganza y cuando el experimento GS haya terminado la victoria sera asegurada.

–¿Que te dije, Baron? Todo se trata de entusiasmarse – dijo Dan mientras se acercaba a Baron quien con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

–Si, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin Nemus – contesto mirando en su mano derecha a su compañero – Gracias por confiar en mi, Nemus –

–No hay de que, Baron –

–Es bueno ver que ya tienes confianza. En el próximo entrenamiento yo peleare contigo – dijo Gohan con un pulgar hacía arriba.

–¡Si, Maestro Gohan! – el saiyajin y el mismo Dan se quedaron sorprendidos en la forma en que lo menciono.

–¿Ma-Maestro? ¿Yo? – señalándose a el mismo se quedo algo confundido por como lo llamo.

–Fueron muy útiles los consejos que me diste, supongo que también puedo aprender muchas cosas de ti – Gohan solo se ruborizo y se rasco la cabeza mientras se reía nerviosamente. Era extraño para él que le digan maestro.

–Ja, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. Baron, tiene un voto a mi favor – dijo Ace con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa dibujada.

–¡Oye, oye, oye, ¿Recuerdas quien te estuvo entrenando esta mañana?! ¡Fui yo! – se quejo Dan mientras se ponía en el medio de la conversación. Mira y Marucho dejaron escapar una risa por lo que pasaba con estos tres hombres.

* * *

Era tarde, los chicos estaban preparando las cosas en el vehículo de la Resistencia, el aire era cálido y con el Sol a punto de caer la vista era hermosa. Mira estaba sentada cerca de un risco donde terminaba el camino, ver el Sol a esta hora era lo más bello que una persona podía encontrar hoy en día.

Sacando su collar con la foto de su hermano Keith, no había un momento en que no pensara en él. Se preguntaba una y otra vez donde podía estar, porque no podía contactar con él y porque no pedía su ayuda. Solo pensar en eso último la ponía mal, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

–¡Oye, Mira! – la voz de Gohan caminando hacía ella la alejaron de sus propios pensamientos – Ya casi estamos por irnos –

–Ah... – se dio vuelta mirándolo desanimada. Él no era tonto, se dio cuenta al instante que algo no estaba bien.

–¿Estas bien? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado izquierdo.

–Si, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en mi hermano – le respondió con sinceridad. No le iba a ocultar a su equipo sobre su pariente más cercano, el cual yacía perdido por algún lado.

–¿Hermano? – Mira le mostró su collar con la foto del chico que tenía un aspecto similar al de ella.

–La última vez que lo vi fue cuando descubrí la verdad sobre los Bakugan – ese recuerdo no se alejaba de su mente. Su hermano estuvo ahí parado, viendo como electrocutaban a ese pobre e indefenso Bakugan Darkus que luchaba por resistirse – No lo volví a ver desde entonces –

–...Se como se siente... – Mira inmediatamente volteo a verlo y noto su samblaje serio y casi melancólico – Yo perdí a mi padre cuando tenía 11 años. Mis recuerdos son borrosos sobre esos acontecimientos, casi nulos. Pero no dejo que eso me consuma, fue doloroso, pero tengo a mi familia que espera a que regrese –

Mira no sabía que decir, cuando lo vio la primera vez parecía un chico bueno, y educado pero nunca supo la verdad de su pasado y que pasaron cosas similares. Él podía superar ese dolor incluso en los días más oscuros, sonreía hasta el final.

–Yo también tengo un hermano y la verdad es que se parece a papá en todo sentido – largando una pequeña risa mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Cómo sucedió exactamente? – le pregunto sin rodeos. Luego se percato que debía quedarse callada.

–No me gusta hablar al respecto, tome decisiones equivocadas que llevaron a mi padre a donde esta ahora – Mira lo entendió enseguida, se había arrepentido por preguntar, pero por alguna razón volvió a sonreír – Y es por eso que tengo que esforzarme al máximo. No me rendiré jamas –

Esas palabras satisficieron su corazón y ambos sonrieron, su hermano estaba en algún lugar y lo encontraría cueste lo que cueste. Ella y todos sus amigos comparten un mismo objetivo, no estaba sola, la única forma de derrotar a los Vexos es trabajando equipo.

Gohan se levanto, extendió su mano izquierda enfrente de Mira y con animo la agarro y fueron directo al tanque de la Resistencia donde los esperaban todos. Cuando todos estaban en el cuartel preparando sus cosas, Ace estaba examinando el área del destino en la computadora y quedo sorprendido por lo que vio.

–Chicos, sera mejor que vengan a ver esto – les aviso Ace y todos se acercaron a la pantalla de Ace. Un zona rocosa llena de agujeros por doquier, pilares destrozados y la columna de rocas apiladas estaban enterradas en el suelo sin ningún orden.

–¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Marucho a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes.

–¿Que clase de Bakugan pudo causar esto? – pregunto Baron.

Gohan y Leonidas, quienes estaban un poco alejados del grupo, se miraron el uno al otro y se dieron cuenta a que se referían ¡Era el lugar donde entrenaron esta mañana!

–Por favor, no pudo ser un Bakugan, ¿o si? – menciono Dan.

–No debería ser posible, el generador de energía de ciudad Alpha emite por esa zona. Tiene que ser otra cosa – afirmo Mira.

Gohan trago saliva, toda su cara sudaba por los nervios. Ni siquiera Leonidas podía decir algo, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue opinar al respecto.

–D-De seguro no fue nada, debió ser un trueno que cayo... A la tierra... Y... – sin ideas, con la miradas de todos observándolo y ocultando la verdad a todos sus amigos decidió que lo mejor era desviar todo esto con otra distracción – ¡Ups, miren que hora es! ¡Se esta siendo tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir! – y así Gohan y Leonidas se fueron corriendo a su habitación dejando a todos con una gota de sudor por detrás de su cabeza.

–Eso fue... raro – afirmo Dan. Hay veces que no lo entendía, bueno, todos.

Mientras que Gohan estaba acostado con las manos por debajo de su cabeza y la rodilla derecha inclinada mientras que la luz de la luna llenaba la poca oscuridad que había en su cuarto. Recibió un mensaje de su querido compañero sarcástico.

–Algún día deberás contarles la verdad, no puedes ir ocultando tu fachada con solo ir al baño – dijo Leonidas quien yacía a su lado en la forma completa de la esfera. Él esperaba escuchar un comentario molesto, pero solo estaba su silencio.

–...Lo se. Pero es difícil. Aun más cuando tengo ese mal presentimiento en mi cabeza – contesto dejando insatisfecho a Leonidas. Por más que quisiera no encontraba la forma de decirles la verdad, un día lo sabrán, pero por ahora solo podía estar callados.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bueno, al fin, capitulo 3 de esta mini-saga. Sip, las cosas tendrán un orden, no planeo hacerlo corto, pero cuesta redactar un poco las batallas Bakugan y sobretodo cuando te falta experiencia y animo.**

 **Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo. Disculpen por tardar, pero los estudios no dan tiempo y se que suena a una excusa perfecta, ¡Pero hey!, tengo mi vida.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Más adelante habrá salseo y en un futuro un giro inesperado JAJAJA ¡** **SPOILER** **!**

 **Esta serie sería como un resumido de lo que vendría ser la serie con unos cambios personales y un par de personajes extra como el que leyeron. Eso es todo, bye.**


	4. Conflictos internos

**Reviews:**

 **El solitario:** Que bueno que te agrade la historia. Uno hoy en día lee cualquier cosa para animarse y lo primero que quiere es ver personajes ficticios cogiendo.

 **zabalabueno522:** Gracias por la recomendación amigo, pero prefiero seguir escribiendo por FanFiction, tengo más historias acá y es más cómodo para mi. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

 **Guest:** La verdad es que yo siempre vi a Shadow un personaje muy cómico y quiero aprovechar eso al máximo, igual con todos los personajes claro. Perdón si me tardo en escribir, pero trato de hacerlo más explicable posible y quiero seguir con mi "novela" de SAO "Survivor´s", si queres léela, quiero saber que opina la gente del primer capitulo.

 **GohanMUI:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. This chapter will have a couple of references like the previous one, I hope you continue to like where I have the story.

(Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Este capitulo tendrá un par de referencias al igual que el anterior, espero que te siga gustando por donde llevo la historia.)

* * *

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

4\. Conflictos internos

La Resistencia Bakugan seguía su camino a ciudad Alpha, gracias a la ayuda de Dan, Marucho y Gohan pudieron fortalecerse en el entrenamiento y también nuestro saiyajin. Baron tuvo más confianza desde la última vez que se enfrento a Shadow Prove, tanto él como su compañero guiaban su meta para liberar a los Bakugan sin importar las consecuencias.

Incluso Marucho obtuvo un nuevo Bakugan llamada Elfin, una especie de animal acuático que tenía un similar con las ranas ya que sus patas eran idénticas y por encima de su cabeza llevaba una cabeza de rana. Su atributo era Aquos hasta que se descubrió que puede cambiar de atributo a Ventus y Darkus, ella se propuso acompañar a Marucho y rescatar a Preyas.

Con un miembro más en el equipo las cosas se volvieron interesantes y divertidas. Gohan y Dan se llevaban muy bien. Cuando Dan le contaba anécdotas sobre sus batallas en la Tierra contra su nemesis Masquerade y libero a los Bakugan junto con sus amigos él siempre se quedaba con ojos de estrella admirado.

Pero cuando los papeles se invertían era Gohan quien tenía que contar cosas sobre su pasado y siempre contaba cosas sobre su familia, su estricto estudio a los 4 años, la vida en el campo. Nunca contaba sobre su verdadera vida, cuando su padre se entero de su raza y termino matando a su hermano, el entrenamiento forzado de un alienigena verde, viajes en el espacio y el tiempo. Eso era un secreto que aun quería tener guardado.

Leonidas son cambio absolutamente nada, reservado y egoista, su cambio de actitud solo mejoraba de a poco (Muy lento) en el campo de batalla. Su mayor problema era diferenciar una batalla real y un entrenamiento, era salvaje y se irritaba fácilmente, pero la combinación entre Gohan y Leonidas era poderosa.

Actualmente, era de noche, el vehículo seguía su curso automáticamente mientras todos descansaban. Ace estaba dormido en una de las sillas recostado con las piernas enfrente del monitor y los brazos detrás de su nuca. Mira en su habitación dormida con una sabana reponiendo energías. Dan y Marucho compartían la misma habitación en dos camas diferentes, los ronquidos de Dan solo eran escuchados en su habitación por suerte Marucho tenía el sueño pesado. Y Gohan estaba con los ojos cerrados en boca arriba, en silencio, sin ningún movimiento nervioso solo la respiración de la nariz.

Sus sueños no eran pesados o raros la mayoría del tiempo, cuando tenía 11 tuvo pesadillas sobre los varios acontecimientos de su pasado en todas las formas inimaginables. Y hoy tuvo un sueño que lo dejo perplejo e inseguro, dudaba que fuera real.

* * *

– _Hmmmm... Veo que superaste todas las pruebas_ _–_ _su voz era graciosa y muy ruidosa_ _–_ _Admito que eres muy valiente. Y, aunque lo que estoy por hacer este en contra de mis ideales, esta es mi forma de agradecimiento_ _–_ _no podía ver o entender a lo que se refería, todo estaba negro, solo era una voz._

– _..._

– _¡YO, ¡$% &*#?, TE DOY LA BIENVENIDA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS! __–_ _su nombre es algo que no pudo escuchar o recordar. Fue un largo silencio hasta que otra voz se escucho en la inmensa oscuridad._

– _Sabes... He intentado buscar todas las maneras posibles para no llegar hasta aquí_ _–_ _su propia voz sonaba con melancolía y con un tono sombrío_ _–_ _Pero no puedo, simplemente no hay otra manera. Volver y hacer las mismas cosas, las mismas opciones, sin ninguna salida y tener que volver a empezar. Lo siento..._ _–_ _parecía que se ahogaba al terminar la frase, no podía verse a él mismo, suponía que estaba por llorar_ _–_ _Pero es culpa de_ _su_ _experimento, y no tengo más opción que seguir hasta terminarlo_ _–_

 _Fue cuando escucho el último sonido, no sabía como describirlo o imaginárselo, pero le entró un cosquilleo desde los pies hasta los hombros. Como si se hubiera quebrado algo y después cayera desde la altura de su cabeza y luego pisoteada, crujía con fuerza y resonaba en sus oídos._

* * *

Tenebroso sin duda, aun no podía entender que fue exactamente lo que escucho y porque no recordaba esa voz o porque no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en ese momento. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta que pueda encontrar, tal vez solo haya sido un mal sueño. Uno tendía a soñar cosas extrañas, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, el tono de sus pupilas eran grises como si estuviera apagado, no podía oír nada. La vista estaba fijándose en el techo, casi no sentía las piernas y los brazos empezó a pensar que por un momento había dejado este mundo o porque era muy temprano.

–¡Oye, despierta! – ni siquiera la voz ruidosa de Leonidas podía asustarlo o despertarlo, solo se sentó sobre el colchón sin decir ninguna palabra. Su cara estaba muerta, los ojos entrecerrados y un hilo de baba cayendo por el labio inferior parecía una momia – ¡Levántate, es hora de entrenar, no te voy a dar de tu leche si es lo que buscas! –

–Si, señor Piccoro... – se paso una mano sobre sus ojos para aclararse la vista. No pudo evitar recordar el mismo carácter de su maestro, gruñón y severo – Oh, Leonidas, eres tú – como si no hubiera notado que era él desde un principio, el dragón en forma de esfera empezó a golpearlo en el aire justo en su cabeza.

–¡Levántate ya! –

Una vez vestido con su dogi por debajo de su camiseta negra y pantalón se fue junto a Leonidas a la sala de control. Sin causar el mayor ruido posible, paso justo al lado de Ace quien seguía dormido con la misma posición, se sentó en la computadora de Baron y prendió el monitor.

Tuvo que estar muy pendiente de Ace mientras que accedía a la base de datos del tanque en movimiento, no fue tan difícil como se lo imagino. El móvil se detuvo con lentitud a medida que bajaba la velocidad, se quedo varado en un desierto con algunos pilares de rocas. Apago la computadora y se fue de puntitas hacía la salida, los otros no parecían tener la menor idea y de seguro seguían dormidos.

Después de tomar cierta distancia a unos 40 metros del tanque de la Resistencia se propuso a hacer una carrera a pie en un recorrido de 100 km como calentamiento. Leonidas estaba a punto de vomitar por la hiper velocidad que ponía el muchacho, Gohan lo apretaba con el puño derecho mientras que movía ambos brazos y provocaba que su compañero tuviera mareos durante el viaje.

El camino de polvo que dejaba atrás era increíble muy similar al de una moto conduciendo en línea recta 180 km/h o más, sin detener el paso en cada obstáculo que tenía enfrente lo evitaba rodeando o saltando por encima de el y volviendo a pie sin parar.

Cuando por fin decidió detenerse derrapo sobre el mismo suelo de tierra pisando fuerte enterrando los pies. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente y abrió ambas manos liberando al pequeño Bakugan que cayo directo al piso y trataba de incorporarse en el suelo mientras que Gohan estiraba sus brazos entrelazando sus dedos hacía el cielo.

–La próxima vez... Ve más despacio... – decía entre largas tomas de aire.

–Lo siento, Leonidas, pero no puedo disminuir la velocidad cuando estoy concentrado – sus pies dejaron la tierra, elevándose hasta el cielo siendo nada más que una mancha para el pobre Leonidas que estaba tratando de sostener su corazón.

* * *

 **CUARTEL GENERAL DE LOS VEXOS**

Después de varios fracasos, tanto el príncipe y el rey de los Vestal estaban agobiados por ver que no lograban absolutamente nada. Por culpa de la Resistencia Bakugan no han podido recolectar más Bakugan que sean útiles, no eran tan difíciles de aplastar desde que aparecieron dos de los legendarios peleadores Bakugan.

Y, por si fuera poco, un chiquillo que jugaba al héroe en el último momento, no sabían nada de él solo su atributo. No podían afirmar con certeza si tenía que ver con Dan Kuso, era imposible de encontrar.

También estaba ese chico llamado Son Gohan, se había unido a la Resistencia junto con Dan después de que había pateado el trasero de Shadow. Lo raro fue lo último, antes de llegar junto con Dan no poseía ningún Bakugan en ese momento, lo venció con sus propias manos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Spectra y el mismo príncipe Hydron se llevaron una grata sorpresa al recibir la noticia de la boca de Shadow. Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vieron algo así, ese día tuvieron suerte y lograron mantenerlo estable gracias a la ciencia de profesor Clay de lo contrario ellos y toda Vestroia estaría al borde de un código rojo.

No se esperaban para nada el regreso de esa cosa o más bien de alguien que se parecía él, se arrodillarían de terror si fuera igual de irracional e impulsivo. Solo lo usarían en caso de emergencia, por ahora era su mejor carta, lo único restante era estudiarlos a ambos más a fondos.

Pero ahora esto no es importante, hoy los seis mejores peleadores Vexos se reunían por orden de Gus, el mejor peleador Subterra o como sus compañeros lo llamaban a sus espaldas "la mascota de Spectra". Él fue el último en llegar con la ausencia de Spectra, sus otros compañeros se hartaron de esperar ni siquiera ellos sabían porque estaban aquí en primer lugar. Fue cuando Gus aclaro todo con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

–Ustedes han fallado – su comentario heló las expresiones de todos.

–¡¿Qué quieres decir con que "fallamos"?! – grito Shadow.

–¿De que estas hablando, Gus? – pregunto Volt con un tono más calmado.

–Todos ustedes han perdido en contra de la Resistencia. Eso los convierte en una vergüenza para formar parte de los mejores peleadores Bakugan – respondió a sus dudas sin quitar esa sonrisa.

–¡Sera mejor que cuides tu boca! – volvió a gritar Shadow, pero Mylene interfirió antes de que le agarre un ataque de ira y haga una locura.

–¡Cálmate, Shadow! –

–Pero... ¿No era que perdiste tres Bakugan en tu última batalla? – dijo Lync tratando de molestar aun más a Shadow.

–¡¿Y ESO QUE?! –

–¡Suficiente! – una voz retumbo por la sala y todos voltearon por donde provenía. Era Spectra, aunque su mascara lo hacía parecer temible normalmente mantenía un perfil bajo y sereno, pero no estaba de humor – Lo que Gus dice es cierto. Todos fallaron –

Todos se quedaron callados, cuando se trataba de Spectra había que tenerle el máximo respeto. Él estaba por encima de todos, odiaba ocuparse personalmente de los asuntos de los demás cuando era "imposible" de lograr.

–La Resistencia Bakugan tuvo sus altas gracias a tres personas. Pero la más importante es nuestra gran amenaza – con un control que saco de su bolsillo presiono el botón rojo de encendido y apareció una pantalla en el medio.

Shadow y Mylene lo reconocieron al instante, un chico con cabello de palmera y un traje morado de artes marciales volando... ¡El chico estaba volando! Spectra y Gus no estaban asombrados, pero el resto trataba de no demostrarlo. Volaba con libertad moviendo sus puños y patadas al aire, eso estaba fuera de su interés y luego volvieron a escuchar el monologo de su líder.

–Se confirmo que Son Gohan esta relacionado con el experimento GS. No obstante, también se cree que no este familiarizado con él al 100% –

–¿A que te refieres, Spectra? – pregunto Mylene. Él solo tuvo que presionar otro botón y paso a una imagen de otra zona rocosa con varios agujeros, pilares destruidos y derribados.

–Esta es una fotografía satelital, esto fue hace unos días. Quería ocultárselos hasta que me haya asegurado de su comparación – volvió a presionar el mismo botón y paso otra foto. Era en una zona desierta, los árboles quemados, cortados y derribados, grandes cráteres muchos más profundos que la foto anterior, pisadas profundas y manchas de sangre en el suelo – Esta es una foto captada hace unos años, si se fijan correctamente la diferencia es muy grande –

–¿Qué quieres enseñarnos con exactitud? – pregunto Volt. Spectra apago la pantalla y respondió a su pregunta.

–Que no hay posibilidad de derrotarlo – todos volvieron a quedar sorprendidos con los ojos abiertos. No tenía razón para ocultarlo, ya enfrentaba la realidad con moderación, lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos era jugar con cuidado – Solo ellos pueden detenerse mutuamente. Nosotros solo somos insectos para ellos –

–¿Qu-Quieres decir que no se puede hacer nada? ¿Estas diciendo que literalmente podemos morir en manos de... esa cosa? – el tono asustado de Lync hacía perder toda su seguridad.

Nadie podía decir nada. Estaban en las mismas condiciones, no importaba cuantas veces lo derroten en una batalla Bakugan él tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y eso arreglaba las cosas. Y lo peor es que estaba en su contra, cualquier podía destruir todo lo que construyeron.

El odio que sentía Spectra era inmenso, podía controlar sus emociones perfectamente, pero eso no evitaba que fuera verdad. Sus planes estaban arruinados, y aunque intenten convencer al rey no accederá y dirá que se las arreglen.

–Maestro, por favor, deje que me encargue de él – la propuesta de Gus llamo la atención de Spectra. Conocía a su compañero, siempre probando que podía ser mejor que el resto y seguir a su lado sabiendo las adversidades que están en su contra.

–Pensé que ibas a enfrentarte a Dan Kuso. Y creo haber dicho que es imposible ganar aunque él pierda, las probabilidades están en tu contra en un gran margen – dijo Spectra observando a Gus con su único ojo visible por medio de la mascara.

– Lo se, maestro. Pero no solo buscó pelear contra él, quiero estudiarlo, confirmar si sus teorías son correctas como usted dice – dijo Gus dejando un poco pensativo a su maestro. Su objetivo aun seguía en pie, enfrentar a Dan Kuso, pero antes ver que tan grande es Son Gohan.

–De acuerdo – todos casi interfieren, era casi una misión suicida, pero Spectra continuó – Obsérvalo delicadamente.

Y con eso Gus saludo a su maestro inclinando su cabeza a un ángulo de 30 o 40 grados y se retiro de la sala. Su misión ya estaba clara, no podía defraudar a Spectra y tampoco dejar que la Resistencia gane.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para el pequeño Bakugan que observaba desde la cima de un pilar al Saiyajin volador que practicaba artes marciales. En este momento lo envidiaba por verlo volar como niño en navidad, si no estuviera en esta ridícula forma estaría lejos de aquí, volando por los cielos.

Gohan no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, su único objetivo era volverse más fuerte y superarse. Desde que se convirtió en la mejor forma de un Super Saiyajin no dejo pensar en como podría volver a tener ese poder, la inmensa cantidad a su merced y poder derrotar a cada enemigo que este en su camino.

–¡Oye, niño! – no pudo escuchar el grito de Leonidas desde a esa altura y lo ignoro por completo – ¡Oye, Gohan! – con ese segundo pudo alcanzar su voz y se detuvo flotando en el aire y miro a su compañero – ¡Hay alguien que se acerca! –

Su cara palideció y cayendo por la gravedad bajo a tierra. Solo esperaba que no lo hayan visto, o que no sea uno de sus amigos porque no tenía ninguna mentira para cubrir su fachada. Cuando atrapo a Leonidas con la palma izquierda de su mano y dejándolo saltar a su hombro, se fijaron en la forma de vestir de esa persona, llevaba una capa marrón en un tono tortilla ocultando su rostro y cabello.

Se detuvo de pronto y algo le decía que algo no estaba bien. Con una mano cubierta por un guante negro sin dedos, se quito la cabecera de su capa y mostró su largo y liso pelo azul y sus ojos verdes. Leonidas, al igual que Gohan, no podía sentir nada positivo dentro esta persona.

–Nunca ví a una persona volar – fue lo primero que dijo y, sorprendentemente, con poca impresión. Bueno, si lo vemos por un lado, ver a alguien volar no se compara con criaturas gigantes, voladoras y escupe fuego.

–¿V-Volar? D-De seguro te equivocas, dicen que el desierto te juega trucos en la cabeza – dijo como excusa con una sonrisa incrédula, Leonidas quería golpearse a él mismo por su estupidez – De todas formas, ¿Qué haces por este lugar? – pregunto cambiando su expresión.

–Yo solo me enfoco en estudiar las áreas rocosas de la zona. Hace unos días me entere de que algo afecto gravemente por estos rumbos – contesto sin dificultad alguna. Sus ojos se fijaron en la esfera Bakugan sentada sobre su hombro – Ese es un bonito Bakugan –

Sus pensamientos no estaban equivocados sobre este extraño que apareció de repente. Leonidas y Gohan ya podían ver a donde llevaban todo esto, quien quiera que sea esta persona tenía que tener un motivo.

–No es que lea a las personas por su portada, pero ¿Qué quieres en realidad? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

–Quiero... Cambiar este mundo – esa última frase dejo perplejo a Gohan – Dime, ¿Qué ves de especial en los Bakugan? – volviendo con otra pregunta. Gohan miro un segundo a Leonidas y enseguida dijo su respuesta.

–Que son seres vivos que son iguales a nosotros –

–¿Estás seguro? Entonces, ¿Porque no los dejan ir, eso sería tratarlos como esclavos? Si realmente fueran como nosotros no se hubieran rendido tan fácilmente –

–¡¿De que estas hablando?! – no entendía a donde quería llegar con esto. Leonidas solo escuchaba con atención la conversación, Gohan esperaba que en algún momento dijera algo.

–¿Qué son para ti los Bakugan? – volvió a preguntar y continuó – ¿O es que alguien tan especial como tu solo los ve como juguetes? –

–¿Que quieres decir? – en su mente se pregunto a que se refería con "especial" – Los Bakugan son criaturas como nosotros –

–Tal vez, pero ¿Y tú? – como si estuviera jugando con su mente se fijo en los ojos del extraño y se reflejaba a él mismo – Se perfectamente que no eres normal. Eres el motivo por el cual hace unos años Vestroia sufrió grandes daños y tu estas relacionado. No eres normal, eres especial, alguien como tu nunca podrá entender nuestros ideales –

–¿"N-Nuestros"? – como si su monologo no hubiera sido suficiente para desconcertar. Se detuvo a pensar unos breves segundos y encendió su lampara – ¡Eres uno de los Vexos! –

–Muy listo – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capa dejando ver su chaqueta naranja con hombreras exageradamente grandes, pantalón marrón y gris en los costados y botas marrones.

–¿Porque haces esto? ¡¿Porque quieren esclavizar a los Bakugan?! – le exigió una respuesta a través de toda la ira acumulada.

–Eso no te incumbe – con una sonrisa empezó a colocarse su lanzador con el estilo Subterra pintado. Él contaba con Vulcan, era una de las razones por la que se convirtió en parte de los Vexos.

Gohan no quería luchar contra el, por fortuna no era un combate mano a mano y por lo tanto solo tenía que planear con Leonidas una forma de ganar. Cuando se refería que no quería pelear era porque parte de el parecía buena persona solo que iba por el mal camino, debía haber una forma para razonar con él.

Se coloco el Lanzador en su brazo izquierdo y ambos brillaron del color de sus atributos. Un resplandor multicolor se expandió por todo el área, lo malo de esta realidad era que todo pasaba a tiempo real y eso alertaría a los chicos. Gus lanzó su Carta Portal dejando un resplandor naranja en el suelo.

–¡Bakugan pelea! – enviando en un lanzamiento directo a su fiel compañero, la figura humanoide con cuernos en la cabeza, sus ojos estaban ocultos por un lente rojizo, su cuerpo era enorme y redondo que casi parecía una armadura, sus brazos eran pequeños pero sus manos eran enormes, sus bíceps eran pequeños y sus pies de igual de grandes que sus manos – ¡Primo Vulcan Subterra, surge! –

–¡Bakugan pelea! – lanzó a su único compañero al campo de batalla y, girando sobre su eje en su forma de esfera, abrió un tornado de llamas violetas y se convirtió en su forma original de dragón dejando salir un enorme rugido – ¡Leonidas, surge! –

No existía diferencia de poder, ambos tenían 500G, algo que dejaba parejo este combate al inicio. Gohan se fijo en su Lanzador y era sorprendente ver que habían Bakugan con igualdad de poder o incluso llego a pensar que podría haber mayor.

–Empecemos con la diversión – sacando una carta entre sus dos dedos la coloco en el Lanzador y continuó – ¡Carta Portal: Abierta! ¡Reactor Subterra! – con esas palabras dichas, montones de pilares se abrieron paso de bajo de la tierra y uno de ellos levanto a Gus por encima del mismo. El poder de la Carta Portal aumento 400G a Vulcan.

–¡Prepárate, maldita lagartija con alas! – con una carga hacía adelante, Leonidas fue abrazado por Vulcan y lo golpeo contra un pilar apretando aun más al Bakugan Darkus mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor.

–¡Poder Activado: Cañón de Protones! – Leonidas apunto con su boca y la abrió lo mejor que pudo y descargo una cantidad de rayos delante de la cara de Vulcan trepando por todo su cuerpo, aumentando 250G a Leonidas. Pero por alguna razón Vulcan no parecía afectado.

–¡Jajaja, eso no servirá de nada! El cuerpo de Primo Vulcan es de un material especial de Nueva Vestroia, esos ataques son inútiles contra alguien como Vulcan – dijo en burla. Gohan pelo los dientes y pensó rápidamente.

–¡Doble Poder Activado: Persecución Dragón más Combinación Feroz! – con dos cartas en juego decidió ir duro al principió y tener una pelea aérea.

El cuerpo de Leonidas fue cubierto por una llama violeta y logro soltarse de Vulcan. Se elevó lo más alto que pudo y volvió hacía Vulcan cayendo en picada golpeándolo en el torso, su velocidad iba aumentando mientras que atacaba a su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez haciendo de la presencia de Leonidas casi invisible.

Leonidas aumentó 250G con el ataque Persecución dragón y a la vez transfirió 200G de Vulcan a él dejándolo con un total de 1200G. No obstante, la expresión de Gus no parecía alterada o nerviosa, se mostraba serio como si no fuera nada.

–Buen comienzo ¡Doble Poder Activado: Nudillo de Titan más Viblow! – los guantes de Vulcan empezaron a girar sobre ellos mismos junto con un montón de tierra formándose sobre él. Los guantes de Vulcan se separaron de su piel y fueron volando directamente a Leonidas quien recibió el impacto en su tórax. Perdiendo 400G que fueron transferidos a Vulcan, dejándolos a ambos con 800G y 700G.

Viendo el lado positivo, aun lo superaban por 100G y eso les daba algo. Pero Gus era inteligente y lo sabía, en una batalla las estadísticas o estrategias no importaban y menos cuando estas en peores condiciones.

–¿Solo puedes hacer eso? Estoy llegando a pensar que no eres tan "especial" como dicen – uno de sus comentarios volvió a irritar a Gohan – Ya has estado en estas condiciones antes, ¿verdad? –

Como si su comentario ofensivo no fuera suficiente, su cabeza empezó a poner una breve presentación por medio de un efecto glitch. Solo fue un segundo, pero pudo volver a verlo, Cell estuvo en su cabeza por unos decimos de segundos. Abrió bien sus ojos con una gota de sudor recorriendo por su mejilla.

No podía pensar en eso ahora, estaba mal gastando el tiempo con unos malos recuerdos del pasado. Lo que aun no llegaba a entender a que se refería con "especial" y cuando menciono que alguien como él provoco graves daños a este planeta.

–¡Gohan, concéntrate! – la voz de Leonidas mirando de reojo a su compañero que se quedo paspando moscas lo obligo a entrar en razón.

–¡Poder Activado: Persecución Dragón! – volviendo a encender su cuerpo por las llamas se dirigió con precisión y volando en zigzag hacía Vulcan.

–¡Poder Activado: Poderoso AEGIS! – como si no tuviera interés en la batalla activo una de las mejores habilidades de Vulcan. Su guante derecho comenzó a girar una velocidad increíble y esperando el momento oportuno golpeó a Leonidas justo en su cara derribandolo en suelo.

Su poder se transfirió en 100G y aumento 200G y restando 200G de parte de Leonidas. Esto iba peor, la diferencia de poder era de 500G solo tuvo suerte de que Leonidas pudiera resistir. Lo que no llegaba a entender era porque el ataque fue inútil, la duda fue aclarada por Gus.

–El Poderoso AEGIS es una habilidad que cancela cualquier ataque. Y con el cuerpo metálico de Vulcan eso permite que su defensa sea amplificada por 100 puntos – explicó con una pequeña risa saliendo entre sus dientes. Gohan estaba frito, no podía pensar, estaba atrapado, indeciso y perdido – Acéptalo, no puedes ganar esta batalla – no podía negarlo, estaba claro que Gus era fuerte, muy fuerte, y había llegado a la conclusión más obvia. No podía ganar, de hecho, nunca gano ni siquiera en el pasado – Sería tonto preguntarte esto, pero me mata la curiosidad. Ya has perdido a alguien, ¿verdad? –

Como si su sonrisa no hubiera bastado para dejarlo con los ojos en blanco e inmóvil. Su mente repaso varios momentos tristes llenos de sufrimiento, sangre y con un dolor imposible de borrar. Estaba con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente a Gus y sin mostrar alguna respuesta o actitud hacía él.

Leonidas apenas se había incorporado arrodillado en una pierna y con su brazo izquierda sobre su rodilla. Miro de reojo a su compañero, lo vio extraño, no parecía molesto o menos decía algo en defensa. No sería correcto, pero quería ver a donde quería llegar este sujeto.

–Alguien como tú debe estar acostumbrado ver morir a sus camaradas, familiares, amigos de frente y con ese miedo no pudiste hacer nada – continuando con su discurso, Gohan apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta con la intención de rompérselos como cristales – ¿Por eso eres "especial"? ¿Ver morir a tus compañeros? Sabiendo que nunca podrás cambiar, hagas lo que hagas seguirás cometiendo esos errores. No eres diferente al experimento GS, eres idéntico, una maquina de matar que destruye todo a su paso. Sin piedad. Sin ninguna razón para seguir adelante y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez –

– _...Gohan..._ _–_ por la mirada en sus ojos, con algunas lagrimas formándose en sus cuencas, y la manera en que se apretaba los dientes hasta estallar; le estaba dando la razón. Sin embargo, tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

–...Cállate – su voz fue muy baja, Gus creyó escuchar algo, en ese momento desquito su ira contra él – ¡No tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado! – dejando salir un grito iracundo con sus pupilas negras y lagrimas resbalándose y formándose – ¡No tienes el derecho de decir si lo que hice estuvo mal o no! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! –

Su cambio de actitud se trastorno radicalmente como si fuera otra persona. Leonidas no podía estar más sorprendido por verlo así, Gus casi entra en pánico, pero se mantuvo firme. Su mirada de odio se reflejaba a través de él, no parecía estar cuerdo, pensó que por un momento las cosas se pondrían peores, pero entendió que no están irracional.

* * *

La banda de la Resistencia seguía durmiendo inconscientemente sin tener la mínima idea de que su vehículo se había detenido. Solo una persona se despertó por causa de los rayos de Sol, entró a la sala de base de datos mientras se fregaba los ojos con su mano. Mira siempre se levantaba antes que su equipo, después de todo era la responsable de toda la Resistencia y al igual que todos ponía lo mejor para al día siguiente.

Vio a Ace recostado en el asiento con los pies por encima de la computadora, le había dicho una y otra vez que no lo haga, pero parece que nunca la escuchaba cuando lo regañaba. Antes de que fuera a despertarlo se fijo en la venta del frente y noto algo extraño, no parecía que estuvieran avanzando. El paisaje se mantenía igual, la tierra y los pilares no retrocedían, lo único que se movía eran las nubes que se dispersaban por el aire muy rápido.

–¡Ace, despierta! – aunque le haya gritado al lado suyo no recibió respuesta alguna. Por lo tanto fue obligada a tirarlo desde donde estaba sentado al piso, y si, funciono – ¿Ya despertaste? – le pregunto sin la necesidad de gritar, solo con cruzar los brazos estaba claro.

–Auch... ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! – le pregunto enojado y con una mano en la cabeza mientras se incorporaba en el piso y miraba a su compañera volteando la cabeza.

–¿Porque? No es la primera vez que te lo digo – Ace no parecía prestarle atención, incluso jugaba con su mano derecha abriéndola y cerrándola – Ademas, ¿Porque el vehículo no se mueve? –

–¿Qué? – Ace se quedo sorprendido y confundido por eso. Siempre lo dejaba en piloto automático y hasta ahora nunca había pasado.

Se fijo en el panorama poniendo sus manos contra el vidrio, al igual que Mira también quedo con esa misma pregunta en su cabeza. Luego volvió hacía ella, ignorando totalmente su cara seria, estaba por contestar hasta que se abrió la puerta.

–¿Hace falta hacer tanto ruido? – pregunto Baron intentando abrir los ojos por la poca falta de sueño.

–No fue mi culpa – dijo Ace con repudio.

–¿En serio? Porque estoy sacando la conclusión de que cada vez que digo "no lo hagas" parece que ya no me escuchas – respondió con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

–¡Es diferente, yo anoche lo deje en piloto automático y recuerdo verlo moverse! –

–¡Pues deberías dejar de poner los pies sobre la pantalla! –

–¡Si,si, si, hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca paso esto! –

–¡Entonces, ¿Qué fue?! –

–Aquí vamos de nuevo... – Baron se llevo una mano al entrecejo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces han discutido, no había nadie que los paraba.

–¿Que esta pasando? – dijo Dan pasando a la sala soltando un bostezo junto a Marucho.

–¿Porque hacen tanto ruido? – dijo el pequeñín mientras se ponía los lentes.

–¡¿No puede una chica tener una siesta de belleza en paz?! – se quejo Elfin mientras salía de la habitación y se colocaba en el hombro de Marucho.

–Solo es una de sus miles discusiones del día. No han quien los tranquilice – afirmo Baron dejando a los dos con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su cabeza.

–Ya me lo imagino... – dijo Drago en el hombro izquierdo de Dan mirándolos como discutían.

–Ayúdennos – decían Wilda y Percival por encima del monitor de Ace.

KAAAABOOOOOOOOOM

En un estallido acompañado por un terremoto que los sacudió a todos en la nave y trataron de agarrarse a algo. Cuando se detuvo, miraron al frente de la ventana y vieron una cantidad de humo enorme, despiertos como nunca lo primero que hicieron fue encender el vehículo y ponerlo en marcha.

–¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Marucho como si no fuera lo bastante obvio.

–Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es una batalla Bakugan – dijo Ace mientras manipulaba manualmente el vehículo.

–Si, pero, ¿Quienes son? – pregunto Dan acercándose a Ace quien después de dejarlo en automático se levanto con desdén. Salio de la habitación unos segundos y volvió con las "buenas noticias".

–Gohan es un traidor y nos tomo el pelo – dijo volviendo a su asiento dejando a todos un poco confundidos al respecto.

–E-Espera, ¿Qué? – Dan trataba de sincronizarse a la situación. No quería creerse eso, ya ha peleado y hablado con él y para nada podía creerse eso.

–No puedes hablar en serio, Ace – dijo Baron.

–No saquemos conclusiones todavía. Si él esta ahí debemos hacer algo al respecto – propuso Drago. Él era una de las razones por la que esta en Nueva Vestroia, por lo tanto dudaba que fuera al instante un traidor de parte de los Vexos u otra banda.

–Drago tiene razón, debemos escucharlo para entender porque se fue – dijo Marucho en su defensa.

–Te diré porque – ahora hablo Ace en su contra – No es la primera vez que se marcha a primera hora de la mañana. Yo lo vi volver, y ahora lo volvió hacer ¿No es algo sospechoso? – todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Ace estaba diciendo, realmente estaba en su contra y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que responda.

–No puedo creerlo... ¿Realmente nos ha mentido a todos? – dijo Nemus en el hombro derecho de Baron. No quería aportar nada, pero por lo que dijo Ace puede que sea una posibilidad.

–No puedes decirlo en serio. Por favor, chicos, él vino con nosotros y nos ayudo desde que llegamos aquí, ¿no, Mira? – Dan fijo su mirada en la chica de cabello naranja, estaba muda y con una mano en el pecho y la cabeza en el piso.

No quería pensar eso, no quería creerlo, tenía que ser un error. Las probabilidades de que él fuera un traidor no eran muchas, tenía que ver una explicación, pero ¿Si él se niega a confesar? Gohan era... Gohan, tonto, pero con su carisma y siempre buscaba una salida para todo. Sin embargo, si él fuera un traidor como dice Ace, entonces habría que dejarlo ir.

¿Porque alguien como él se uniría a los Vexos? ¿Acaso todo el tiempo ha fingido, engañado y tomado por tonto a todos? Quería confiar en él, así que apostaría todo por su inocencia y solucionarían este problema de una vez por todas.

–¿Mira? – Dan la saco de su planeta y, en un par de parpadeos, lo miro desconcertada – ¿Estás bien? –

–Vayamos a buscarlo. No podemos afirmar si es un traidor, si forma parte de los Vexos o cualquier cosa – dijo con seriedad mirando directamente al vidrio donde acaba de salir el humo – Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a investigar y ver lo que esta pasando – todos asintieron en aprobación, Ace y Baron volvieron a sus propias computadoras y aumentaron la velocidad.

Dan tenía confiaba en las buenas personas y que las malas podían cambiar, por ejemplo el profesor Michael y Masquerade. Confiaba en su instinto y podía deducir que Gohan nunca haría algo así de ninguna manera, era todo lo opuesto a maldad. Él no era el único que confiaba en sus amigos, Mira lo hacía y Baron también lo hacía de cierto modo, si no fuera por su apoyo no habría ganado contra Shadow.

Drago también le ponía su afecto al chico, cuando al núcleo de Nueva Vestroia pudo sentir sus corazón bondadoso y funestos recuerdos. Pero era buena persona, le brindó mucha ayuda a todos y si eso no probaba sus buenas acciones, bueno, entonces tendría que viajar a otra dimensión para encontrar al opuesto de Dan y eso sería casi imposible.

* * *

(Underverse OST - Tricked)

Gohan solo veía el combate furtivo entre Leonidas y Primo Vulcan, sin quitar la mirada de odio formado por sus dos pupilas negras hacía Gus quien solo sonreía. No activaban ninguna habilidad, querían ver hasta donde llegaban sus fortalezas a través de sus Bakugan. Él no decía ninguna palabra, ni cuando Leonidas caía parecía importarle, solo se enfocaba en Gus y en nadie más.

Leonidas y Vulcan chocaron cabezas haciendo fuerzas para avanzar y tirar al otro. Era normal en las bestias competir por el terreno o el poder sobre la manada, pero estos eran Bakugan seres completamente fuera de su mundo y, si pudieran, conquistar el mundo y llevarlo a su extinción.

La igualdad de poder en ambos era de 700G, la Carta Portal había sido abierta y tenían sus trucos por debajo de su manga.

–¿Acaso no ves la realidad con claridad? – formuló Gus ignorando la expresión de odio del saiyajin – ¡Poder Activado: Nudillo de Titan! – mostrando su Lanzador con la intensidad del brillo de la Carta Poder, Vulcan dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho y comenzó a girar, y despego llevándose a Leonidas a uno de los pilares derribandolos por completo. Dejando una transferencia de 900G en Vulcan y 500G en Leonidas – Como van las cosas, de seguro no te interesa salvar a los Bakugan, no te interesan las otras persona solo las usas para defenderte –

–Cállate – fue lo único que dijo mientras colocaba una carta en el Lanzador – ¡Poder Activado: Combinación Feroz! – Leonidas se levantó de inmediato y alzó vuelo directo a Vulcan golpeándolo en diferentes ángulos sin que Vulcan pudiera verlo, transfiriendo automáticamente 200G a Leonidas. Cuando ceso el ataque, Vulcan se arrodillo en una pierna y antes de que Gus diga algo Gohan se adelanto – ¡Ahora, Leonidas! ¡Poder Activado: Cañón de Protones! – lanzando desde su boca una carga eléctrica afectando gravemente a Vulcan aumentando 250G a Leonidas con un total de 950G y sacando afuera a Vulcan del campo de batalla, dejando a Gus con 250HP.

–Admito que me he confiado al principio, pero,¿En realidad crees que vas a ganar? – pregunto Gus con una sonrisa sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Gohan lanzó la Carta Portal Darkus al suelo, ambos enviaron a sus perspectivos Bakugan y estaban como en el principio. Gus esta vez no iba a ser amable, de su bolsillo saco algo con forma de cilindro.

–¡Hexados, surge! – en vez de enviarlo al campo de batalla con un lanzamiento directo, lo tiro al aire y se abrió de forma horizontal.

La forma de esfera en sí ya era algo extraña, pero descartando eso su forma original era similar a la de una serpiente de un color marrón anaranjado con tres ojos rojos, cuernos y de cierta forma parecía un tipo de robot. Su poder de pelea era de 350G, juntando el nivel de poder de Primo Vulcan y Hexados en total era 850G, superándolos en número y poder.

–Hexados es una Trampa Bakugan extinto, pero gracias a la ciencia Vestal se logro reanimarlo – explicó Gus – ¡Poder Activado: Rayo Perforador! – con la orden de Gus, Hexados extendió una de sus extremidades de los costados de su columna invertebrada, en la punta se veían como unas pequeñas armas y empezaron a disparar sobre Leonidas quien se cubrió de inmediato. Aumentando a Hexados 200G, dejando en claro la diferencia de 500 puntos.

–¡Doble Poder Activado: Persecución Dragón más Halcón Rojo! – exclamo y Leonidas se encendió en llamas violetas y en un estallido salió disparado en vuelo directo a los dos Bakugan mientras otra capa se incendiaba en un fuego natural con la forma de un halcón.

El golpe fue directo, su poder de pelea se sumo en 200G y 250G, en un total 950G. No era suficiente para superarlo, tenía que usar su Carta Portal y ya habría acabado. Pero toda esa idea se extinguió cuando sintió unas presencias que reconoció al instante, se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Incluso Gus se dio cuenta que el resto de la Resistencia estaba llegando por el vehículo.

Dan, Marucho y los otros estaban corriendo lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo. Lo primero que llegaron a ver fue Leonidas y a Primo Vulcan, se detuvieron para ver que Gohan estaba en la batalla con Gus. Los miro de reojo, sus ojos eran dos puntos negros y en ese mismo momento se quedo pensando ¿Que dirían ellos cuando todo esto terminara? Ya se hizo una idea, lo expulsarían de la Resistencia y no podría verlos a la cara o cosas peores.

Ellos eran sus primeros amigos, en los primeros días que estuvo con ellos fueron los más felices y no querría que eso termine. No quería que pensaran mal de él, cuando Dan pregunto sobre su familia y su niñez no podía responder con la verdad porque era doloroso, tuvo que poner una fachada y fingir que tuvo una vida normal y pacifica. No podían saber por lo que tuvo que pasar, sobre su vida, las decisiones que tomo y lo que era realmente.

–¿Ellos lo saben? – le pregunto Gus sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volteando de vuelta a sus ojos verdes. No tuvo que obtener una respuesta, con tan solo ver su cara deprimida de frente ya podía leer sus pensamientos – Puedo asegurarte que ahora mismo desconfían de ti. No importa cuanto tiempo hayas compartido con ellos, te odiaran por lo que en verdad eres.

–¿De que esta hablando? – se pregunto Dan, no le importaba lo que dijera Gus, pero si quería saber a que se referían.

Ace solo gruñía y apretaba los puños, necesitaba una respuesta de Gohan. No confiaba en él, al principio llego a creer que podían formar equipo, pero si no sabían nada sobre él era como invitar a un extraño y que después te dispare en la espalda.

–Solo tienes dos opciones – prosiguió Gus y levantando su mano derecha sus Bakugan volvieron a él en un haz de luz naranja que fue dirigido a su propia palma – Puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la inútil Resistencia y fingir ser una buena persona todo lo que quieras... – los ojos de Gohan se quedaron en blanco un momento sin perder ninguna palabra de lo que decía – O puedes unirte a nosotros, ser como eres realmente, obtener el poder necesario para construir de nuevo este mundo y crear la nueva esperanza –

La última palabra "esperanza" se grabó en su cabeza, no sabía porque, pero por lo que más absurdo suene le parecía repetitiva y frecuente. Fue cuando otro efecto de su cabeza lo sumergió en glitch y comenzó a ver cosas por un breve segundo que lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

– _Quiero comprobarlo,_ _Esperanza_ _y_ _Desesperación_ _, ¿Qué es más impredecible para mí?_ – su voz le parecía tan familiar, pero sus recuerdos no lo ubicaban para nada. No podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, lo más raro era que comparar dos palabras opuestas era como un sentimiento que cambiaba ridículamente su significado real, ¿Porque recordaba una sencilla palabra como esa y la transformaba como algo bueno o malo? ¿Y quien había dicho eso y porque no lograba recordarlo?

Se despertó cuando vio el haz de luz morado de Leonidas aterrizando en un par de rebotes en el suelo en su forma de esfera. Volvió a mirar a Gus, seguía sonriendo como si nada, ya no podía sentirse como antes, furioso y rabioso, ya no sabia que sentir en este punto.

El vehículo volador de Gus había llegado, no parecía tener volante o timón, y menos un asiento, solo había un lugar para estar parado sostenerse de un barandal. Salto sobre la plataforma y se despidió de Gohan diciendo lo último que tenía que decir.

–¡Piénsalo, Son Gohan, te daré 24 horas! – con eso último dicho despego su vehículo y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Gohan no pudo decir nada, se dejo arrodillar y dejo su vista enfrente del paisaje. Su pelo cubría la mirada en sus ojos, no sabía que podía hacer, pero una cosa era obvia. Dejo de pensar en un momento, miro a Leonidas tirado en el suelo, por como se quedaba en la forma de esfera diría que estaba agotado.

–Oye, no te preocupes – la voz de Dan cruzo por delante de él con una sonrisa. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de animarlo un poco – A veces se gana y se pierde, pero la buena noticia es que aun conservas a Leonidas. Eso es algo – quería pretender que no lo había escuchado, no respondió o dijo algo a cambio, solo seguía observando a Leonidas.

–¡Anímate, Gohan, Gus es el segundo peleador Vexos. Conservar a tu Bakugan es mucho más importante que ganar! – el comentario de Baron, quien se puso al lado de Dan, no tuvo efecto. Estaba como una estatua mirando a Leonidas, parecía que el tiempo se hacía más lento.

Intentó estirar su mano hacía Leonidas, quería disculparse con él, tenía el derecho de saber la verdad. No iba a ocultarle esto a su compañero, ni a nadie, no importaba si los demás lo tomaban mal, no quería ocultar nada a nadie, aunque eso signifique que los perdería a todos.

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos estaban por tocarlo, otro glitch se presentó en su cabeza cambiando el escenario y a Leonidas. No podía girar su cabeza, solo ver como el piso era madera, limpió y reflejante, anaranjado y con la ventana que podía ver solo un pedazo el cual llegaba casi hasta el piso, se reflejaba la luz por el piso y de alguna manera lo hacía más cálido, lo único que arruinaba ese ambiente era un cuchillo con manchas de sangre reemplazando el lugar de Leonidas. Solo por un segundo pudo ver el reflejo de un ojo rojo mirándolo fijamente por el reflejo del cuchillo. Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Entregó su mano al pecho de un susto, su cara lo expresaba muy bien, pálida y con un sudor intenso. Estaba respirando muy rápido, estaba asustado y confundido, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo pudo escuchar la voz de alguien quien lo saco de todo esto.

–Gohan... ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Mira acercándose a su espalda heló su corazón. Sintió como sus dedos se posaron en su hombro derecho. Lo siguiente fue algo que nunca se imagino que haría en su vida.

–¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! – en un ataque impulsivo agarró la mano de Mira, deslizo su pie derecho provocando que se resbalara al suelo. Fue inconsciente su reacción, Mira estaba atemorizada ahora mismo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando lo que parecía imposible de creer.

Gohan, iracundo, derribo a Mira sin pensarlo dos veces. Los demás estaban paralizados por lo que hizo, Ace se acercó a ella para ofrecerle ayuda, pero solo lo miraba a Gohan con un terror que casi rompe el llanto.

–¡¿Que diablos te sucede?! – el grito molesto de Ace no surtió efecto en él. Solo lo obligaba a empeorar las cosas.

–O-Oye, no hace falta ponerse tan violento, ¿si? Resolvamos esto civilizadamente – Marucho se interpuso entre ambos.

–¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Serian confiando en él?! – Ace volvió a gritar. En este punto ya no confiaba en él, Mira solo se acercó a él, la agrede y ahora todos estaban defendiéndolo como si fuera la victima.

–Chicos, por favor, cálmense – dijo Dan mientras se acercaba a Gohan para decir algo. Su reacción preocupo a todos, era raro verlo así o menos imaginarlo molesto – Gohan, ¿En serio estás...? –

–¡Aléjate de mí! – volvió a gritar mientras hundía su cabeza y apretaba los puños.

–Solo queremos ayudarte, te conozco y se que no eres así – Gohan abrió sus ojos en blancos y levantó su cabeza lentamente.

–¿Ayudar? – repitió – ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No sabes lo que soy yo! – sus gritos formaban pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos lacrimosos – ¡Solo aléjense de mi! –

Por algún motivo la tierra empezó a temblar y construyo una pared de humo entre Dan y Gohan. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, cuando el pequeño terremoto junto con la tierra que no dejaba de molestar sus ojos ceso notaron que Gohan ya no estaba, desapareció por completo.

Nadie dijo nada en ese pequeño trazo de soledad que los mantenía juntos, ¿Qué paso? se dijo uno ellos y fue cuando entendieron que Gohan no era realmente como lo conocían. Lo único que quedo de él fue Leonidas quien seguía tirado en el suelo en forma de esfera simulando que no escucho nada.

Dan se encargo de levantarlo con la punta de sus dedos, miro donde antes estaba Gohan parado y junto con su equipo volvieron al tanque de la Resistencia. Sin Gohan. El equipo se separo quedando solo cinco de ellos.

Continuara...


	5. Yo soy tú, tu eres yo

**Reviews:**

 **GohanMUI: The GS experiment is a stage of the series that is going to be explained more thoroughly. Now with the character that appeared in the battle of Baron, come back in this chapter and explain its origin at the end of the chapter.**

 **(El experimento GS es una etapa de la serie que va a ser explicada más a fondo. Ahora con el personaje que apareció en la batalla de Baron, vuelve en este capitulo y explicare su origen al final de capitulo.)**

 **Steve.H: I'm sorry, dude, but no.**

 **(Lo siento, viejo, pero no. )**

 **GokuSaiyajin: Gracias, amigo, te lo agradezco y espero que tanto este capitulo como la serie te guste a pesar de que me tomo mi tiempo para desarrollar la historia.**

 **Guest: I do not know how, but you guessed the ships. XD**

 **(No se como, pero adivinaste los ships.)**

 **Noctis: The answer is in this chapter. And when you finish reading it there is an explanation of the following characters that appear.**

 **(La respuesta esta en este capitulo. Y al terminar de leerlo hay una explicación de los siguientes personajes que aparecen.)**

 **Saiyan0: Thanks, dude, I'm glad you like my way of writing. I try hard enough to be understood.**

 **(Gracias, viejo, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir. Me esfuerzo lo suficiente para que se entienda.)**

 **: Thank you very much, I really appreciate that you like it. The truth is that you are right, sometimes some people fail to understand that this is something not-cannon and have that intention to hurt in order to be right.**

 **(Muchas gracias, realmente te agradezco de que te guste. La verdad es que tenes razón, a veces algunas personas no logran entender que esto es algo no-cannon y tienen esa intención de lastimar con el fin de tener razon.)**

 **Gochigo: No, no es un saiyajin, pero se podría decir que se acerca bastante a uno. Espero que este capitulo te guste y sigas la serie.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

5\. Yo soy tú, tu eres yo

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, un giro de emociones y recuerdos, peleas entre amigos y compañeros, nada podía empeorar la situación. La Resistencia Bakugan seguía su propio camino hacía Ciudad Alpha, Gus pudo complacer los deseos de Spectra justo como le ordeno y Gohan se había retirado para siempre.

Un día muy duro para varias personas, Dan no podía creer que, a quien consideraba un amigo, haya ocultado cosas a su equipo. Ace trataba de usar la ira en su interior para conducir y evitar cualquier roca en el camino, desde que Gohan se fue noto a su amiga muy callada. De hecho, no hubo casi ninguna conversación, si sacamos el "buenos días" habría silencio.

Leonidas seguía formando parte de la Resistencia, su animo era muy callado y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en su propia forma de esfera recomponiendo el sueño. No tenía nada que hacer, tampoco tenía interés o por lo menos valía la pena para él luchar con o en contra de la Resistencia. Para ser honesto no le importaba si un Bakugan terminaba muriendo, ya lo ha visto, algo tan común como el miedo a la muerte es algo que su mente ya proceso.

En la noche hubo una persona que le costo dormir. Mira no sabía si sentirse mal o si quería llorar, se aferro a su almohada con las piernas pegadas a ella y trato de olvidar lo que dijo. Su ira la desconcertó, como si estuviera paralizada el miedo solo la dejo aferrarse al suelo sin poder de quitar su mirada hacía las pupilas negras.

Todo era más lento de alguna manera, pensar que cuando acabas de conocer a alguien al día siguiente terminas sabiendo que todo lo que contó de su vida pudo ser una mentira. Pero tenían que seguir adelante si de verdad querían salvar a los Bakugan, no podían permitir que la renuncia de alguien los afecte. Ni a Gohan.

Gohan largo lagrimas ese día, se escondió de todos en un lugar lo más lejos posible. En la noche llegó a un bosque llenos de árboles y pilares de rocas con una altura mediana a las que encontraba en el desierto, su vegetación era inmensa y habían varios frutos en los árboles, muchas presencias Bakugan se escondían del recién llegado, no los culpaba, si estuviera de humor trataría de convencerlos de que no haría daño alguno.

El cansancio redobla sus piernas, no tenía hambre y lo mejor que pudo hacer en este momento era elevarse a un pilar y dejar que las estrellas lo guíen en el mundo de los sueños.

Sus ojos se cerraron por si solos, no podía sentir su cuerpo, ni los ruidos del exterior. Solo se concentro en dejar su mente vacía y sin ningún pensamiento.

* * *

Todo era negro, sin ningún objeto o recuerdo que ocupe un espacio en su cabeza, todo era oscuridad infinita. Tratando de buscar algo mirando de un lado a otro, solo se encontró con la nada, ¿Qué podía haber en este momento? Nada, solo el corazón roto, siguió caminando como si fuera haber algo al otro lado del mundo.

Su mente debía estar muy deprimida para crear un sueño que simule felicidad, pero no le importaba si estaba en un sueño solo quería escapar de lo ocurrido. Tal vez era la única forma de convencerse a él mismo de que olvide lo que paso, y una posibilidad de que ellos lo olviden.

Dando un paso enfrente del otro, explorando la oscuridad infinita con la mirada al frente y sus ojos casi apagados en un tono gris pudo ver una pequeña partícula azul. Se fijo levantando la cabeza y ahí estaba, el brillo azul que emanaba era una pequeña y mariposa, hermosa y frágil mariposa, volando de un lado a otro.

 _Hay una forma de recuperar lo que es nuestro..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar su voz que rebotaba en su cabeza, era un sueño y era normal ver este tipo de cosas. Si pudiera largaría una risa por las palabras que decía su subconsciente para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero estaba harto de tratar de simular de lo que vivió solo fue un sueño.

 _Nuestros recuerdos están extraviados..._

Volvió a escuchar su voz, la pequeña mariposa volaba de un lado a otro cerca de él, ¿Recuerdos extraviados? No entendía ese comentario, los movimientos en zigzag de la luz azul lo mareaba un poco y no le permitía concentrarse.

 _Sigue la luz para encontrar las respuestas._

La mariposa comenzó a alejarse en el fondo de oscuridad, Gohan inmediatamente acelero el paso y siguió la fuente de luz. Es raro pensarlo, pero era como si alguien lo estuviera llamando y envió a una mariposa como mensajera, no podía rechazar la invitación si es que realmente sabía lo que necesitaba saber. La incógnita era, ¿Quien?

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que vio a la pequeña partícula voladora brillante y ya empezaba a impacientarse. No volvió a escuchar otro comentario de parte de ella, silencio. Cuando se detuvo vio nacer un tipo de cristal rectangular que salía desde el piso y, ademas de la mariposa, resplandecía un brillo blanco.

No tenía que pensar lo que tenía que hacer, lo primero que hizo fue poner un par de dedos sobre el rectángulo plano y como la intangibilidad del agua no pudo tocar nada solo la traspaso. Extendió su brazo y luego todo su cuerpo, solo para entrar a otro lugar desconocido.

(Persona 1,2,3,4,5 OST - The Poem of Everyone's Souls/Aria of the Soul)

Era el cielo, literalmente, el atardecer con un tono morado oscuro y aterciopelado con nubes siguiendo su ritmo al este. El cielo sin duda, solo que estando vivo, un escritorio de madera con una silla atrás, y un par de personas al frente que lo miraban.

Uno era un viejo aterrador, su cabeza era calva pero sostenía su pelo corto y gris en la parte trasera, sus ojos eran redondos, las cejas eran grandes y largas, su nariz era idéntica a Pinocho y la mandíbula en forma de sonrisa espeluznante, también iba vestido de traje absolutamente todo negro, un viejo muy perverso y aterrador, demasiado para tener una pesadilla con el Maestro Roshi. Él estaba sentado en la silla mirando profundamente a sus ojos, llevaba guantes blancos y finos, los dedos estaba entrelazados por debajo de su barbilla.

Al lado derecho del anciano había una joven y hermosa chica de pelo corto y blanco, sus ojos eran amarillos, llevaba un vestido azul con cinco círculos de líneas negras fuera de pequeños círculos amarillos, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes azules, calzas negras y botas azules hasta la rodilla, y un pequeño sombrero azul que tapaba una mínima parte de su cabeza. También llevaba un gigante libro de portada marrón claro, había un circulo en el medio y dentro estaba dibujado una estrella. Su figura era angelical, nada comparado con lo que se asemeja el diablo, pero ambos eran perfectos juntos de alguna manera.

–Bienvenido a mi Velvet Room – la voz del viejo era aguda y casi tenebrosa, esperaba un tono más grave y a gusto a su forma de vestir – Esta es una habitación que existe entre los sueños y la realidad, entre mente y materia. Yo soy el creador y dueño de este lugar, Igor – se mantenía callado ante su presencia, no parecía mala persona, solo aterradora. De todos modos, estuvo intrigado por ver que esta persona lo trajo hasta lo más profundo de su mente en una habitación al aire libre.

–Mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy la compañera del Maestro Igor – se presentó la mujer joven haciendo una leve reverencia hacía Gohan – Por ahora solo guarda silencio. El Maestro sera breve – fue su último comentario. Era muy educada y a diferencia de Igor ella si tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que era real.

Gohan solo se dedico a escuchar atentamente a lo que tenían que decir. Bueno, tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto para rechazar la invitación de alguien que forzó la entrada a su mente.

–Solo aquellos que han firmado un contrato pueden entrar a esta habitación – Gohan parpadeo en confusión a su comentario, antes de que dijera algo Igor volvió a hablar – Por ahora solo esperaremos a ver que pasa... –

Todo se estaba haciendo oscuro, podía ver como se alejaba de Igor y Elizabeth, sus pies no se movían por más que hacía el intento de dar un paso. Salió de la habitación, o más bien, ellos dos se fueron junto a la habitación alejándose de él sin decir otra cosa. Solo lo dejaron confundido y sin obtener una respuesta clara de ¿Cómo o Porque? lo trajeron hasta ahí.

* * *

Todo volvió a ser normal, sus ojos se abrían de a poco sintiendo el abrazador destello de luz proveniente del cielo molesto sus ojos y se tapo con un brazo. Había olvidado por un segundo lo que paso ayer, pero cuando pensó en eso se volvió a sentir terrible. No obstante, otro pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, Igor y Elizabeth, esas personas le dejaron un gran enigma, ¿Contrato? ¿Velvet Room? El nombre de la habitación le recordó cuando su padre y él entrenaron el la Habitación del Tiempo así que probablemente exista una habitación así.

Sentado en el suelo, se fregó los ojos su mano derecha y cuando los estaba abriendo y se aclaraba la vista vio algo extraño. Tela negra, más bien por el largo era un pantalón, miro arriba y la figuraba que lo miraba era casi tan espeluznante que Igor.

Estaba vestido por un traje negro con corbata, cabello largo y castaño, zapatos de vestir y sus ojos eran grandes y rojos y lo miraba fijamente desde su altura. Su boca se mantenía cerrada, no tenía ninguna emoción aparente, y no es que pudiera leer la mente solo era una intuición, ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

–¿Trabajas para Igor? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al joven Son. Cuando intentó sentir su energía no podía deducir si era bueno o malo, solo neutral, como si realmente no tuviera un pensamiento propio.

–¿Realmente crees que es correcto? – no entendió su pregunta. Sin embargo, de algún modo sabía que contestar.

–Depende de como lo definas – respondió levantándose de su lugar. Ahora estaban en la misma altura, mirándose fijamente – ¿Puedo saber quien eres? –

–Por ahora no es necesario – su negativa le dio más problemas de lo que podría llegar a tener – ¿Qué harás? –

–No lo se... Ahora mismo estoy en un dilema con ustedes tres – respondió con una sonrisa dibujada y un ceño fruncido. Él aun no mostraba un cambio de actitud emocional y eso era extraño – ¿Te conozco? –

–...Que aburrido – su comentario fue casi doloroso para él, casi con ganas de caer al piso con las patas arriba – Tu intención de saber quien soy me aburre. Habra tiempo para respuestas, pero... – antes de que pudiera terminar cerro sus ojos y tomo una pausa.

–¿Pero? –

–No. Eso no me incumbe por ahora, el tiempo corre incluso cuando estas dormido y la linea de tiempo no se detendrá incluso aunque te diga el final – por ahora de lo que escucho de parte de él fue lo más largo y no especifico – Sería aburrido –

–Yo... No entiendo con exactitud lo que esta pasando ahora, pero ¿En que me influye a mí? – el chico de pelo exageradamente largo volvió a abrir los ojos.

–Esto no es más que un experimento para que despiertes – respondió y otro enigma lo dejo desconcertado.

–¿Para que despierte? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – le pregunto, pero él solo dio medía vuelta mirando al Sol que estaba saliendo a medias.

–Nos volveremos a ver... – fue lo último que dijo antes de que apareciera un rectángulo blanco brillante desde el suelo y pasara por dentro.

–¡Oye, espera! – con un intento de querer encontrar las respuestas, extendió su brazo y mano derecha para alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo al igual que el rectángulo desaparecieron cerrándose a él mismo y antes de darse cuenta que estaba por el final del pilar de roca se detuvo.

* * *

El día empezó en un bostezo de parte de Dan quien se había levantado de la cama y entro directamente a la sala de control. Solo faltaban dos para que se reúna el equipo mientras tanto estaban Ace y Mira, los saludos a ambos y se sentó en su silla al lado derecho del peli verde claro.

Ace ni se había molestado en contestar, solo estaba mirando el camino de frente siguiendo perfectamente las coordenadas de Ciudad Alpha, Mira solo estaba parada de brazos cruzados tratando de no enfocar sus ojos azules en el piso, Baron entró a la habitación largando un bostezo bien alto y se dirigió a su computadora después de decir buenos días.

–Todo el mundo esta muy callado – dijo Drago en voz baja desde el hombro izquierdo de Dan. Si lograba adivinar de seguro que la respuesta tenía que ver con Gohan.

–Cierto – Dan afirmo. Al igual que ellos no podía creer que su amigo haya ido en un acto de violencia, pero tenían que seguir – ¡Anímense, chicos! Cada vez falta poco para llegar a Ciudad Alpha – exclamo Dan tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

–Si, pero tampoco tenemos un plan – dijo Ace sin tener que voltear su cabeza.

–Y ademas, no podemos entrar así porque si – opino Percival saltando al hombro de su compañero.

–Entonces, detengamos el vehículo, pensemos en algo y entrenemos lo mejor que podamos – su actitud optimista no funciono para nada, todos seguían igual de deprimidos.

–No podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer – volvió a comentar Ace. Su humor no estaba en los niveles óptimos para pelear, solo quería llegar de una buena vez.

–Ace tiene razón, Dan – dijo Mira mirando a su amigo Pyrus – Detenernos ahora sería un retraso. No obstante, podemos armar una estrategia – con esto último dicho fue la primera sonrisa que dibujo Mira en sus labios.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! – se escucho una voz femenina y chillona detrás de ellos. Elfin, en el hombro de Marucho, escucho todo lo que estaban diciendo y ya era hora que cambiaran esas caras – ¡Quedarnos aquí no nos ayudara a salvar a Preyas! – exclamo con ímpetu soltándose de Marucho de un salto cayendo junto a Drago – ¡¿No es cierto, Drago?! –

–Si, ayudar a los otros Bakugan es lo primordial – contestó con una voz que estaba en niveles normales y no como Elfin que casi le rompe los tímpanos.

–¿Pero donde esta Leonidas? – la pregunta de Marucho formo otro silencio incomodo.

–Se quedo en la habitación de Gohan – respondió Dan después de una larga pausa de silencio. Todo volvió a ser mudo, pero Dan continuó – No dijo nada, solo se dirigió a su habitación –

–De seguro esta preocupado por su compañero – comentó Nemus recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de su compañero Baron.

–Para nada – se escucho la última voz que podía salir de la puerta. Leonidas apareció para sorpresa de todos en su forma de esfera volando tanto como sus alas le permitían – Solo quería descansar. Este lugar es muy deprimente para dormir aquí – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Ace que miraba el miraba el camino y conducía, no se esperaban que saliera tan pronto.

–¿Estas seguro que estas bien? – le pregunto Marucho.

–Si, no es nada – contesto mientras se colocaba en el hombro libre de Dan.

–¿Sabes porque se fue? – la pregunta de Mira fue la que más se hacía en su cabeza anoche. Necesitaba saber porque haría algo como eso, huir y atacar a sus amigos no es algo que haría el verdadero Gohan.

Sin embargo, Leonidas se tomo un momento para pensar, tanto él como Gohan no podían revelar toda la verdad. Pero podía contar porque reacciono de esa manera, él tampoco estaba seguro, pero pudo sentir su mirada fría en el combate.

Una persona tan blanda y llorona como Gohan era imposible ver gente actuar de esa manera. Su impulso lo llevó a sobre reaccionar de una mala manera, no era él para resumir. No podría saber que pasaba en su cabeza en ese momento.

–No lo se – contesto mientras dirigía su mirada al piso – En el corto tiempo en que lo conocía nunca imagine que tuviera sentimientos cerrados y que, probablemente, lo hubieran afectado –

–¿Hay una manera de-? – antes de que Dan pudiera decir otra palabra más, la alarma del vehículo sonó cada segundo, deteniendo el transporte e ilustrando una pantalla color verde en medio de ellos.

Lo que presentaba era asemejado a un mapa cuadriculado y en un punto verde claro se encontraban ellos mientras que otro punto rojo se acercaba. Ace rápidamente inspecciono su monitor, activando una cámara satelital encontró el vehículo Subterra de uno de los Vexos.

Sin mas dilación, todos salieron afuera pisando tierra corriendo lo más lejos y cuando no podían esperar a nadie más tuvieron que ver una cara familiar. Gus, en su transporte sin descender mirando a la Resistencia Bakugan con la falta de alguien especial excepto por su Bakugan Darkus, quien iba en el hombro de Dan Kuso.

–¿Donde esta, Son Gohan? –

* * *

Caminando sin rumbó a ninguna parte entre la maleza, con la cabeza fijada en sus pies avanzando paso por paso sin detenerse. Pudo sentir varias presencias de Bakugan que se escondían de él, no los culpaba, con los Vexos rodeando por ahí en busca de nuevos Bakugan es difícil en quien confiar.

Cuando pensó en los Vexos se cruzó enseguida con la batalla de Gus, fue tan doloroso el tener que actuar de esa forma. No recordaba si actuó por impulso negativo o fue porque quería separarse de ellos apropósito.

Si realmente quería ser de ayuda en algo lo menos que podía hacer es ir personalmente al Cuartel General de los Vexos y rescatar a los Bakugan del transmisor de señal que limitaba el acceso a su forma original. Por lo menos podría ser de utilidad, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

–Realmente soy un idiota... – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos onix brillosos solo ocasionaban que quisiera llorar – Lo siento, chicos, les he mentido a todos ustedes solo para evitar cruzarme con mi pasado una vez más, pero... –

Sí, "pero", gracias a la visita que tuvo en sus sueños, o si realmente fue un sueño, en la Velvet Room con ese hombre de nariz larga y la linda chica que tenía al lado fue lo único que lo hizo dudar si realmente tuvo un pasado al que llorar o reír. Y para colmo estaba ese chico de su misma edad sin emoción que demuestre en su rostro, sus ojos fueron casi hipnóticos y tenebrosos con los flequillos largos que llegaban hasta la camisa que llevaba debajo.

¿Quienes eran ellos? ¿Tenían una relación? ¿Se conocieron? ¿Porque no los recordaba?

Miles, quizás millones, de preguntas atormentando su cabeza y ni sabía el nombre de la tercera persona era tan... ¿Desesperante? Ahora que lo pensaba tuvo un recuerdo durante la batalla contra Gus. Hablaba de la esperanza y desesperación, era el, era el chico de pelo largo y tenebroso hablando de ello, pero lo más confuso e interrogativo era cuando nombraba ambas palabras y las transformaba en significativos complejos.

Su mente divagó por si sola en busca de una respuesta, tenía que descubrir a que se refería. Sin embargo, aun no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a la esperanza y desesperación. No lo entendía, quisiera preguntarle si estuviera aquí, pero simplemente se marcho cuando dijo que se volverían a ver.

 _La Esperanza no es más que la base para la Desesperación. Y la Desesperación es la base para la Esperanza._

Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, recordó esa voz femenina, fue en su sueño. Una pequeña y luminosa mariposa lo guiaba en la inmensa oscuridad de su corazón y lo condujo hasta la puerta donde conoció a Igor y Elizabeth.

Giro su cabeza para todos lados, buscando su presencia para volver a oírla, observaba en el cielo, los árboles y arbustos, pero se encontró solo. En estos momentos pensaría que estaba alucinando por la inanición que estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan real que juraría que de algún modo es como si la tuviera cerca en cada momento que respira y duerme.

–Solo quiero respuestas – dijo volviendo a mirar al piso con el cabello ocultando sus globos oculares por la sombra.

 _Las respuestas están perdidas. La forma de recuperarlas es aceptar quien eres._

Y cesó, su voz fue alcanzada por su perceptible oído agudo, siguió caminando, pensando en las palabras que susurró cerca de su oído. Si eso era todo lo que podía revelar entonces no sirvió de mucho, siguió caminando por el sendero de tierra ignorando todo lo demás que se encontraba en su entorno.

Lo único que sintió físicamente fue el agarre de algo grueso ajustado en uno de sus tobillos y todo le quedo patas arriba. De una forma u otra no noto que había una trampa caza-bobos y termino colgado de una pierna con la cabeza abajo mientras se alzaba en el aire por medio de una rama de los árboles.

– _Genial, lo que faltaba, me van a devorar_ – fue lo que pensó de inmediato, ya podía sentir la sangre bajando por su cabeza. En lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos es si él tiene un rico sabor y a cual.

Cuando pensaba que este día no podía ponerse peor y misterioso, las cosas tuvieron que terminar de cabeza en dos casos distintos. Lo único que quería era saber quien construyo esta trampa y por fortuna su duda fue aclarada cuando una persona vestida por una musculosa negra, calentadores en ambos brazos por debajo de sus hombros, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalón negro y botas de cuero negro con una raya amarilla en la parte frontal, su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos color café y el Lanzador que llevaba atado a su brazo izquierdo de color verde. Y, al igual que Dan, llevaba con él un Bakugan en su hombro derecho, por el color verde en su forma de esfera, y sin olvidar también el Lanzador, dedujo que era un peleador de tipo Ventus.

–Lo siento, pensé que formabas parte de los Vexos – por la forma en que lo dijo debió suponer que no llevaba ningún Bakugan con él. Se acercó lo más rápido posible y desato su pie atrapado en la soga ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

–No te preocupes, de todas formas gracias por ayudarme – aceptó las disculpas, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien por esta zona – Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

–Shun Kazami y él es mi compañero Ingram – el pequeño Bakugan se elevó a la cara de Gohan gracias a sus alas.

–Es un placer – dijo Ingram y volvió al hombro de Shun en silencio.

–Es un gusto, mi nombre es Son Gohan – respondió. De todas las cosas que pasaron hoy no espero para nada conocer a alguien en una forma tan... salvaje.

–¿Que haces en este lugar de todos modos? – pregunto de inmediato. No es como si fuera a desconfiar de él al primer momento, pero no encontraba una razón por la que alguien estuviera caminando solo por aquí.

–Tuve que dormir en la noche en el bosque, pero intentaba dirigirme a Ciudad Alpha – Shun parecía impresionado por la respuesta al igual que Ingram.

–¿En serio? ¿Para que? – Gohan se rasco con el dedo índice la mejilla, no sabía con exactitud como responderle, no es como si alguien fuera a intervenir en la guarida de los Vexos todos lo días.

–Derrotar a... ¿Los Vexos? – esperaba que Shun largara una risa o que dijera que fuera inútil, pero por su cara parecían tener algo en común.

–No eres el único – en cuanto lo dijo comenzó a caminar en el mismo sendero de Gohan dejándolo atrás – Ven y te contare todo lo que se al respecto –

Así fue como conoció a uno de los luchadores Bakugan, Shun Kazami, un ninja inteligente, fuerte y rápido. A diferencia de Dan y los otros él fue atrapado por una fisura que envió directo aquí, Nueva Vestroia, su sorpresa era tan grande que tardo un momento en procesar lo que había pasado y el entorno que lo rodeaba.

Un viejo amigo vivía en este lugar, por desgracia no tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con él, pero tuvo la cortesía de conocer a Ingram, Shun lo salvo de las naves que abducian a los otros Bakugan que vivían en una zona rocosa con un poco de vegetación. El resto no pudo ser salvado, tampoco pudo encontrar a otros que estén divagando cerca, no podía creer que les estén haciendo esto después de que por fin habían encontrado la paz.

Pero la paz fue opacada por la desesperación una vez más por causa de los Vestal en el primer momento que pisaron Nueva Vestroia. Lo que si debió admitir era que por un lado se parecían a los humanos, utilizando a los Bakugan como armas de batallas, sin conocer la verdad sobre estas fantásticas criaturas, no sabían que eran seres vivos al igual que ellos. No podía culparlos en eso, también pensó eso y sus amigos también, pero cuando lo entendieron los trataron tal cual.

Solo que los Vexos eran diferentes, sus crueldades no tenían limites, los trataban como herramientas que solo servían como artefactos valiosos para ellos y nadie más. No les importaban si eran inteligentes o no, solo querían todo lo que una persona con un gran interés sobre una posición puede llegar anhelar, poder.

Todo lo que le contó a Gohan fue breve y conciso, querer salvar a los Bakugan no era un objetivo, era un afán, para los de mente abierta como ellos dos el salvar algo o a alguien es importante para ellos en todo sentido. No podían permitir que los Vexos se salgan con la suya. Para Shun era gracioso encontrar a alguien atado y a los cinco minutos de conocerlo le haya caído bien, bueno, eso paso lo mismo con Dan.

Justo cuando Shun estaba por preguntar sobre él, el temblor que surgía debajo de sus pies resonó con fuerza dejando sus cuerpos a merced de su inestable equilibrio. Tan pronto como se detuvo se miraron el uno al otro y sacaron la hipótesis más segura, una Batalla Bakugan.

Salieron corriendo dejando el sendero de arboleda y terminaron en un desierto con algunas plantas y pilares rocosos, los pequeños temblores les indicaban a sus pies que se estaban acercando de a poco. Sin detenerse a pensar de quienes se podrían tratar, Gohan se pudo hacer una idea, pero no podía decir si es correcta hasta comprobarlo.

Tenían que mantener su distancia para evitar ser vistos, cuando estaban más cerca los terremotos eran más fuertes y los rugidos que soltaban al lanzar o recibir un ataque les entraba fuerte y claro. Se ocultaban detrás de un pilar de rocas en el momento que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para descubrir a los peleadores, Shun opto por escalar en saltos en zig zag de un extremo a otro mientras que Gohan solo dio un poderoso salto por encima de la superficie de la columna.

En cuanto a lo que veían desde su ángulo y altura fue una gran sorpresa tanto para Shun y Gohan, los Bakugan que estaban en su forma original eran el Dragonoid Pyrus, Primo Vulcan y un Bakugan similar a Drago tanto en forma y tamaño, pero era todo lo opuesto en como actuaban. Pero lo que en verdad sus ojos estaban mirando era como Gus y un sujeto enmascarado con el pelo rubio y de forma rara con vestido rojo y, lo único que daba una imagen de su ojo derecho, y un circulo de color celeste brillante con una pupila negra y profunda estaban peleando dos contra uno. Era bastante obvio que las cosas no iban tan favorecedoras para Dan y Drago, revisaron sus Lanzadores una vez que obtuvieron la señal del estado de los tres peleadores y para su sorpresa las cosas no iban tan mal aun.

El indicador de vida de Dan estaba en 300HP mientras que Gus se mantenía en 350HP y el tercero se relaja tranquilamente sobre sus hombros con un 400HP.

Ninguno de los dos tenía algo que opinar, ni algo que hacer por el momento, por ahora solo podían observar como podría manejar esto por si solo. De hecho, detrás de Dan estaban un grupo de chicos que miraban desde su posición y que solo Gohan podía reconocer.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando recordó la escena del día anterior, aun se arrepentía, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de golpear a su propia líder y amiga él escapo sin dejar ningún rastro. Y ahora los volvió a ver, desde una gran distancia que los escondía, ya sabía que no lo perdonarían por más que lo intente desesperadamente.

–¿Estás bien? – Shun colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Al sentir el toque táctil lo despertó de su trance y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Antes de que pudiera contestar que si pudo sentirlo otra vez, la sensación de que el tiempo se dilatara y todo lo demás estuviera congelado en un espacio donde solo él podía moverse. Fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera y estuviera sumergido en un oscuro y depresivo mar que lo drogaba de soledad, pero con una brillante luz que pasaba de un lado a otro en su cabeza.

Y ahí la vio de nuevo, la mariposa, tan brillante con sus alas que danzaban para seguir la corriente del aire y las manipulaba para moverse con libertad. En toda la inmensa oscuridad apareció ella con su esplendor moviéndose alrededor de su cabeza dejando rastro de partículas iluminadas.

 _Este es un juego injusto. No obstante, si escuchas esa voz hay una posibilidad de ganar._

La escuchó hablar perfectamente, desde lo profundo de su cabeza, Gohan se quedo callado sin decir algo al respecto. Pero si entendió a lo que quería llegar, se dispuso él mismo a escuchar. Si realmente había una posibilidad, por lo menos un granito de arena, lo haría con el fin de ayudar realmente.

Fue cuando su delicada voz como un hilo cambió a una más oscura, grave y que retumbaba con fuerza dentro de su mente.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaras ahí mirando? ¿Viendo como uno de tus amigos esta a punto de perder a uno de sus compañeros?_

Intentando buscar la señal de esa voz, Gohan miraba de un lado a otro para encontrarla incluso cuando Shun lo veía extraño y no se daba cuenta. La mariposa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una más profunda, pero con un punto a su favor.

 _¿Todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal?_

Su última pregunta le pegó en cada uno de sus recuerdos, desde la rotunda batalla contra los saiyajin hasta el torneo de Cell, su familia, amigos, momentos que fueron grabados en su cabeza llenas de esperanza y desesperación, pero los buenos recuerdos seguían ahí. Su último recuerdo, permaneciendo más tiempo, fue cuando su padre se despedía de él con los dedos índice y medio sobre su frente con una sonrisa.

Es cierto, su padre siempre sonreía, no importa las circunstancias, él siempre sonreía incluso a su enemigo y alguno de ellos terminaron de su lado. Es gracioso, pensar que él estaba sacrificando su vida, no sola la de su hijo, la de todos y siempre se hecho la culpa. Pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer en el presente. Sus ojos volvieron a la realidad, estaba de vuelta en el peor momento.

Drago solo sentía la gran presión y gran daño durante la batalla contra Vulcan y el Bakugan de tipo Pyrus llamado Helios, recibió golpe tras golpe, contraataco y no sirvió de mucho que digamos y llegado el momento de usar el triple poder que lo salvaría de la situación todo se fue por el caño cuando Vulcan con usó el Poderoso AEGIS cancelando el ataque y revirtiendo la situación.

Y acto seguido, usó el Nudillo de Titan como golpe de gracia en el pecho mientras se mantenía en el aire. Escupió saliva y soltó un grito de dolor, y con eso último ya fue suficiente para ellos. Drago perdía altitud inconscientemente boca abajo, aun podía seguir luchando, pero gracias a ese golpe no podía mantenerse de nuevo en el aire.

El suelo volvió a retumbar en el área, Dan preocupado por su amigo corrió hacía él para ver sus condiciones, por fortuna abrió sus ojos verdes y seguía en su forma original. Quedo más aliviado, por un momento creyó que se llevarían a Drago y lo perdería para siempre.

No obstante, el temblor fue tan grande al igual que los anteriores, pero este no contó que un pilar de rocas perdiera su estabilidad y cayera en pedazos. Ese conjunto de piedras era uno de los más cercanos a Dan, sus amigos y él se percataron, pero aun así nadie dijo nada o hicieron algo al respecto.

Solo observaban el momento, Dan rápidamente se cubrió los brazos y cerro sus ojos con miedo, más bien terror, sus piernas le fallaban al intentar moverse. Gus y el enmascarado conocido como, y adorado por Gus, Spectra miraban la escena sin perder detalle, Gus sonreía incrédulo, pero Spectra solo se mantenía serio cruzado de brazos.

Sin dudar, dejando todo atrás, Gohan salio corriendo ignorando las advertencias que le gritaba Shun. Su velocidad no era de un humano normal, eso fue lo primero que Shun noto al ver como sus piernas casi parecían invisibles al estar aumentando el ritmo, pero su duda y preocupación todavía seguía en pie.

Las cantidades de rocas que caían por efecto de la gravedad por encima de la cabeza de Dan eran incontables. Todo ceso en un estruendo que dejo pálidos a todos, el humo que ocultaba la acumulación de rocas arrinconadas una sobre de la otra dejando caer diminutos pedazos de las mismas rebotando hacía abajo.

Todos observaron la escena detenidamente; Drago cayó, el pilar se derrumbo, las rocas caían sobre el y su cuerpo quedo enterrado. A medida que el humo se iba disipando, lo que vieron fue obra de un milagro, ¡Dan seguía con vida!

Ni él mismo se dio cuenta que pasó, ¿Estaba muerto? fue lo que se cuestiono, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de dos cosas, estaba vivo y Gohan estaba sobre él respirando agitadamente. Lo salvó, tardo en procesar lo que pasó y lo que pasaba ahora, lo que vio no era una ilusión, en serio lo salvó. Todos estaban igual de asombrados, Mira estaba asombrada y confusa al mismo tiempo, pero todos estaban igual.

–¡Gohan! – exclamo alegre. Apareció en el momento oportuno, Gohan sin escucharlo se alejo y dejo que Dan se ponga de pie.

Spectra estaba sorprendido aunque no lo mostrara en forma facial, no vio en ningún momento que apareciera, pero era de esperarse de él. Gus no era la excepción tampoco, estaba más sorprendido y lo demostraba, salvó a Dan Kuso en el último segundo.

Y no solo eso, para sorpresa de Dan y la Resistencia vieron a alguien aparecer corriendo. Ahora estaba más sorprendido que nunca, su amigo de la infancia, Shun, apareció por quien sabe donde.

–¿Sh-Shun? – dijo entrecortado. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, después que intento comunicarse con él en varias ocasiones lo tenía enfrente.

–Hola, Dan – dijo con la misma expresión de siempre que usaba cuando estaba con sus amigos a pesar de estar separados un largo tiempo – Gohan, ¿Estás bien? – le volvió a preguntar a Gohan, ignorando la confusión de Dan y de los otros que de a poco se acercaban.

Escucho perfectamente la voz de Shun, pero no contesto, siguió en cuatro patas ignorando todo su entorno. Era el momento, el momento en que se aceptaría tal cual es, respondiendo a la única pregunta que tenía que responder ahora.

–No, no estuvo mal – dijo en vez de pensarlo dejando a ambos confusos. Se paro mirando a Gus y a Spectra que lo veían fijamente.

–Al fin apareciste, Son Gohan – habló Spectra, no hacía falta saber como lo conocía ya era obvio. Ambos se miraban fijamente a través de su mascara y sus ojos – ¿Que harás ahora? ¿Lucharas o escaparas? –

Gohan cerró sus ojos, ya estaba decidido, no lo volvería hacer, no dudaría de él mismo otra vez. Sí, sus recuerdos aun lo confundían, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada cuando ya sabía que hacer para recuperarlos. Nada era fácil, pero a la vez era lo interesante, sin importar las circunstancias lucharía para recuperar lo que le pertenece.

Con eso en mente, visualizo bien su respuesta definitiva, esta vez solucionaría por una vez por todas todo lo que opacaba su corazón y mente para resolver el conflicto.

–Ya me decidí – dijo abriendo sus ojos negro onix tanto como se lo permitía – No pienso huir, luchare a pesar de que no puedo ganar todas las batallas. Pero eso no significa que tenga que rendirme, voy a luchar para proteger a los que amo, ¡No desperdiciare la segunda oportunidad que me dio mi padre para vivir! –

Lo grito fuerte y claro, Dan, Shun y Mira estaban igual de sorprendidos por su respuesta, se sentía como si hubiera disparado un discurso enfrente de la cara de Spectra. Pero no todo acabo aquí. Las nubes aparecieron sorprendentemente opacando la luz y el cielo azul, todo estaba siendo tapado por las nubes grises.

Cuando no podía ser peor, un hueco se formo dejando caer la única luz que provenía era una celeste e iluminada por partículas aun más brillantes. Gohan no entendía que pasaba, pero sentía que el cielo lo estaba señalando, no, la luz que provenía del cielo lo señalaba. Y la misma voz gruesa y monstruosa que escuchaba en su cabeza hace unos minutos apareció.

 _Muy bien. Percibí tu resolución... ¡Pacto formado!_

(Persona 5 OST - Awakening)

La voz fue escuchada por todos y cada uno de los presentes, vieron al hueco de luz dejando caer unas cadenas conectadas desde el pequeño pedazo de cielo y dos esposas de hierro que instantáneamente se ataron en las muñecas de Gohan. Las cadenas estaban flojas, pero lo que paso a continuación fue inesperado.

Un dolor que transmitía todo su sistema nervioso en su cabeza ardía peor que la fiebre, se llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza y dejando escapar un grito de agonía y desesperante mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie balanceándose de un lado a otro.

 _Yo soy tú... Tú eres yo..._

La voz seguía retumbando en el cielo, atormentando al saiyajin que luchaba para resistir el inmenso dolor que recorría su cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar ambos ojos por la agonía y afianzarse los dedos sobre su cráneo, era como si la voz lo estuviera controlando y atormentándolo al mismo tiempo.

 _...Tú que anhelas obtener de nuevo ese poder para crear tu propia esperanza..._

 _¡Usa esa ira para llamarme por mi nombre!_

–AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH/ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR – el grito y el rugido del Ōzaru que yacía dentro de él fue inmenso. Sacó sus manos y miro directamente al cielo con un cambio radical de color de ojos.

Sus ojos se deslumbraban en un color amarillo castaño, también las lagrimas se formaban y resbalaban a causa del dolor de ojos y cabeza. Sin perder ninguna palabra de lo que decía, volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejo sus manos y brazos flojos sin necesidad de aferrarse a cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

 _¡Aunque terminemos en el infierno por nuestros actos en el pasado, usa esa determinación para mostrar la voluntad de nuestro ser!_

Y con eso último dicho, la voz se apago, pero las nubes y el hueco seguían ahí. Gohan mantenía sus ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, los demás no podían evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, pero los ignoraba por completo. No se daba cuenta que el dolor se había ido hasta el momento que abrió sus nuevos ojos.

Lo primero que vio no fue a Spectra o a Gus, fue como si hubiera viajado dentro de su mente en tan solo unos segundos con tan solo abrir sus ojos. Apareció en la Velvet Room, viendo como primera impresión la hermosa cara de Elizabeth, y como si fuera arte de magia también sintió como si entrara en su cabeza y viera a Igor en una habitación similar con ella a su lado sosteniendo el libro, pero seguía en el mismo lugar. Pero cuando viajó dentro de una de las pupilas de Igor entró en una zona totalmente diferente, no sabía si era Nueva Vestroia u otro lugar, pero si lo reconoció a él.

El chico de pelo exageradamente largo hasta las rodillas con algunos rizos castaños enredándose en sus brazos, viendo el atardecer en un desierto idéntico al que estaba pisando. Cuando volteo media cara a su izquierda vio claramente su expresión sin emociones como un robot, el nítido color rojo de su ojo derecho era tan brillante como siempre. Sin embargo, recordó su nombre, no, dos nombres que lo identificaban en dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Pero retrocedió de vuelta a la realidad, sabía exactamente que pronunciar en este preciso momento. No quería saber como o porque ya conocía esa palabra, pero no se dedicó a investigar sino a luchar, dejando todo atrás y ver adelante en un nuevo futuro.

–¡PERSONA! – exclamo bien fuerte en el aire como si alguien realmente entendiera su lenguaje.

(Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle-)

Y así fue, desde el hueco de luz una figura celestial descendía con forma humanoide, llevaba puesta una mascara de metal en la parte frontal dejando a la vista el resto de oscuridad detrás de su cabeza, ojos amarillos como tenía Gohan, chaqueta de cuero negro desabrochado en la parte inferior, el reverso era de color rojo, un tipo de soporte de metal detrás de la chaqueta, tenía guantes de cuero sin dedos, su pantalón eran sus piernas de color negro y sus pies consistían en un tipo de placas que usaba para deslizarse en el aire. Su arma era una lanza con la cuchilla fina, el mango era largo y negro adherido a una cinta en el medio hasta la parte inferior.

Admirando desde la altura donde se encontraba la gran majestuosa singularidad que existía entre él y su verdadero yo, pudo sentir como sus ojos volvían a su tono normal. Todos estaban viendo con asombro, Gus y Spectra no eran la excepción, un ser totalmente diferente a un Bakugan, es la primera vez que veían algo así.

Gohan vio al frente directo a Helios y en vez de usar el Lanzador o darle una orden directamente sabía que tenía que hacer. El gigante humanoide se deslizo en el aire como un patinador artístico y con su lanza en la mano derecha atacó al Bakugan Pyrus en el dorso tan rápido que ni Spectra tuvo tiempo de tomar una Carta Poder.

–I-Increíble... – Dan estaba sin palabras para definir esto. Sea lo que sea que este pasando parecía que todo la realidad se borraba.

–Nemus, ¿Sabes que es eso? – Baron le pregunto a su compañero sin dejar de mirar la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

–Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido – contesto dejando más incógnitas a los demás que buscaban una respuesta.

Pero la primera persona que se le ocurrió revisar el Lanzador fue Mira, para su sorpresa algo iba mal con la señal. Todo, incluyendo la barra de HP de Dan, Gus y Spectra, estaba glitcheado que ya no merecía la pena saber quien tenía más poder.

–¡Izanagi! – grito Gohan otra vez. Tal como pedía la voz que proclamaba ser libre, anuncio su nombre. Y en un destello de ojos amarillos de parte del humanoide levantó su mano al cielo con la palma abierta y los dedos separados.

Del cielo nublado comenzaron a producirse chispas, saltando de un lado a otro hasta caer en la palma de Izanagi y en una sonrisa que dibujo el saiyajin, sin notar que lo estaba imitando de la misma forma, dejo caer su mano. Un poderoso y potente relámpago cayo sobre Helios y Vulcan, sus gritos eran de esperarse al recibir una gran carga eléctrica.

–¡Helios! –

–¡Vulcan! –

Cuando el relámpago ceso sobre ellos volvieron a sus formas de esfera y en un haz de luz volaron a las manos de Spectra y Gus. La señal de sus Lanzadores volvieron a la normalidad, pero con una gran diferencia, la vida de los dos Vexos estaba en cero a excepción de la vida de Dan que seguía igual incluyendo el poder de Drago.

Lo raro es que en ningún momento el Lanzador detectó a Gohan o a Izanagi en la batalla, la respuesta sería imposible o si tenía algún sentido todo lo que paso. Sin embargo, Spectra y Gus fueron obligados a irse en sus vehículos.

Mientras tanto, Gohan inhalaba y exhalaba con regularidad después de una emocionante batalla. Izanagi aun seguía intacto y en su forma original, se volteó hacía Gohan al mismo tiempo que descendía.

 _Para encontrar lo que es nuestro tendrás que cruzar un camino de sangre y oscuridad para buscar la verdad._

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que las llamas azules que nacían en sus pies lo incineraban hasta la cabeza convirtiéndolo en una pequeña llama azul. Acercándose a Gohan, la llama escondía algo dentro y cuando extendió sus manos, el fuego reveló una carta con el número 0 en el centro inferior, en el centro de la carta estaba el dibujo de un hombre con un palo y una bolsa colgando detrás de su hombro, un perro lo seguía atrás, el marco era un tono azul y en el reverso había otro dibujo con una cara cortada en dos colores, blanco y negro, en el centro.

La carta emitía la energía de Izanagi, pero para ser más precisos, era la energía que emanaba dentro de ella. Podía sentir como su otro "yo" estaba en armonía aunque le faltaba mucho que aprender, por ahora estaba más tranquilo consigo mismo.

Mientras que los demás estaban perplejos, Dan no tenía idea de como podía describir esto en palabras, pero la verdad es que sí había una forma de escribir todo lo que paso en una sola palabra.

–Eso fue... ¡Increíble! – Dan tenía estrellas en los ojos por lo genial que estuvo su amigo, de alguna forma inexplicable logro derrotar a Gus y a Spectra con un solo... ¿Que era exactamente?

–¡Muy, muy, muy increíble! – Elfin estaba igual que Dan, daba vueltas en el aire tratando de que Marucho diga algo ademas de ajustarse los lentes.

–Nunca imagine que los Bakugan pudieran surgir de esa forma – Ace estaba boquiabierto por la majestuosa figura que salio encadenada desde el cielo.

–Eso no era un Bakugan Ace – dijo su compañero Percival, quien estaba en su hombro izquierdo fijándose en el mismo hueco donde una vez se formo con las nubes que se fueron dispersando volviendo a su color y forma normal.

–Si, los Bakugan no salen de la nada así porque sí. Y nunca en mi vida vi uno como ese – Nemus explicó lo que todos los Bakugan presentes pensaban, su origen era un misterio y la relación que tenía con Gohan era más profunda.

–Es totalmente diferente a cualquiera de nosotros... – dijo Wilda recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de parte de Mira. Pero la verdad es que ella estaba más enfocada en el regreso de su amigo que por la aparición de Izanagi.

–¡Ay, ¿Y eso que importa?! – la ignorancia de Dan llamaba mucho la atención de sus amigos, su sonrisa incrédula lo demostraba – Él nos ayudo a combatir contra los Vexos eso significa que no es un traidor. Les dije que él nunca podría ser algo así.

Las palabras de Dan tenían un punto, también cabía destacar que salvó su trasero en el último segundo, eso es algo que hacen los compañeros de batalla. A pesar de que Ace se mantenía callado y con los brazos cruzados ignorando su existencia, admitía que fue bueno que apareciera, pero las dudas aun rondaban en su cabeza.

Leonidas solo observo la batalla y, al igual que los demás, estaba impresionado más allá de que el verdadero ser oculto de Gohan apareciera. Le sorprendió que volviera, llegó a pensar que no lo volvería a ver, pero las cartas del destino a veces cambian y dan un giro inesperado.

Gohan estaba feliz, inclinando su cabeza hacía el cielo azul con sus ojos negros cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Para él era como si el tiempo se dilatara, a partir de ahora hará todo lo posible para proteger a este mundo, tal vez no lo perdonen, pero de todas formas planeaba seguir adelante.

–Gracias, Igor, Elizabeth y tu también... – justo cuando había recordado su nombre se le escapo por completo, el enigma que lo marcaba ahora era esa persona. Una parte de él quería verlo una vez más y la otra era más como un presentimiento de haberlo visto en alguna parte.

Ahora estaba listo para decirles la verdad a ellos, tal vez no al 100% o menos, ya no se sentía tan inseguro como antes para evitar ese tipo de preguntas. Se volteó hacía ellos, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa y verlos a la cara, hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinando su espalda.

–Supongo que tengo que explicarles algunas cosas –

* * *

En cuanto el vehículo de la resistencia empezó a moverse en una dirección recta sin frontera u obstáculo alguno, las dudas comenzaron a disminuir con cada palabra que salía de su boca sin perderse ninguna palabra. Antes de que pudiera hablar se decidió por ocultar algunas cosas, el hecho de ser mitad humano y mitad saiyajin, que su padre tuvo que enfrentarse a varios enemigos y monstruos, su sacrificio por salvar la Tierra, las esferas del dragón, todo lo que formaba parte de su vida prefería ocultarlo por el momento.

Sin embargo, tenia que dar algunas explicaciones que podían considerarse verdad, pero al mismo tiempo mentiras. No quería ocultarles nada, odiaba tener que decir poco de él después de todo lo que paso, aunque en sí tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

Por otro lado, intuía que los Vexos sabían algo más que llamarlo "especial", eso era otro punto importante. Tenía que descifrar como saben de su inmenso poder y que planeaban entre manos, los antiguos guardianes Bakugan que protegían el núcleo perfecto de Nueva Vestroia también estaban enterados de su raza o al menos de la misma forma que Spectra.

No tenía ninguna prueba que lo demuestre y las posibilidades de que estén tramando algo con ello mientras acumulan más información eran superiores. Y también, como si fuera poco, tenía que saber quienes y que son realmente Igor, Elizabeth y el chico de pelo largo y traje.

–Lo siento mucho... De verdad, lo siento... – agachado en cuatro patas con la cabeza baja mirando al piso, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la repentina acción del saiyajin.

–O-Oye, no hace falta que hagas eso... – Dan movía las manos a la vez que tenía una gota de sudor resbalándose detrás de su cabeza, la verdad es que nadie se esperaba que pasara esto al entrar al vehículo cuando empezó a moverse.

–Si, fue realmente grandioso cuando venciste a los Vexos con tu nuevo Bakugan – dijo Baron con una sonrisa, de todas las cosas que vio esta fue una de las más grandes.

–No lo entienden... Yo... – antes de que pudiera decir algo más Dan continuó hablando.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Todavía vas a negarte a pelear para salvar lo que realmente te importa?! – levantando su voz mientras seguía sonriendo, Gohan miro la cara de su Dan quien extendía su mano. Tal vez era él, pero empezaba a creer que lo estaba perdonando – ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a los Bakugan? –

–Si, pero después de todo lo que hice... –

–¡¿Y eso que importa?! – Dan no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de levantar su ruidosa voz, pero hasta ahora nadie se quejaba o se interponía – Nosotros somos amigos, ¿verdad? Los amigos siempre están contigo en las buenas y en las malas –

–Dan... – la verdad es que aun en esta situación no podía evitar compararlo con su padre, alegre y sin importar las decisiones que tomaron las demás personas que estaban en su contra los perdonaba.

No pudo dejar de formar lagrimas que salían de sus ojos brillosos, estiró su brazo y apretó su mano, se puso de pie y miro a cada uno de ellos. Todos estaban felices, él estaba feliz porque por primera vez en su vida logro tener grandes amigos que lo apoyaban mutuamente.

–Supongo que todo esta arreglado – dijo Marucho sonriendo y Elfin se mantenía en uno de sus hombros.

–¡Típico del Maestro Dan! – Baron no podía estar más de acuerdo, cada día estaba más impresionado por su maestro que casi deja salir las lagrimas de la emoción.

–Sorprendentemente aun funciona... – Shun no podía quejarse, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Su amigo nunca cambiaba en absoluto, pero le gustaría que en ciertos casos madurara.

–¿Tú que opinas, Ace? – Percival esperaba que su compañero dijera algo, en vez de eso se alejo de los otros ignorando toda la charla cursi en su entorno. Sin decir ninguna palabra, se retiro de la sala y en cuanto la puerta se abrió los dejo a todos mientras iba a su habitación.

–Que hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa – recostándose en su cama, Percival saltó por encima de su tórax solo para tenerlo enfrente de él como si quisiera decirle algo obvio.

–Vamos, se que estas agradecido porque salvara su vida – Ace hizo todo lo contrario al sonreír o contestar a su argumento. Simplemente oculto sus ojos grises por encima de sus parpados, él no era de las personas que demostraban sus emociones y se hacían los duros – ...A veces eres un idiota... –

–¿Y a ese que le pasa? – mientras todos estaban hablando entre ellos, Dan nunca podría entender a Ace. A veces sentía que tenía que tener un respuesta negativa para todo.

–Descuida, en cualquier momento se le pasara – el comentario de Mira no fue muy satisfactorio para Dan que la volvió a ver y se quejaba. Por otro lado, Gohan se mantenía callado y evitaba el contacto visual con Mira.

Entendía como se sentía Ace, cuando atacó a Mira de ese modo fue como si se partiera el corazón a propósito. Aun no encontraba la forma de disculparse con ella, y con Ace no sabría como, lo único que podía hacer por el momento es mirar a otro lado.

Mira no era tonta, aunque Dan la bañaba de preguntas y quejas le prestaba más atención al animo de Gohan. Ya se había hecho la idea, no sabía que decir o sí la iba a escuchar, después de todo lo que ocurrió estaba claro que habría un momento incomodo.

* * *

(Persona 1,2,3,4,5 OST - The Poem of Everyone's Souls/Aria of the Soul)

Y así, la tarde se acabo y la luna cubrió el cielo en oscuridad, iluminando con su luz el planeta dando un ambiente más fresco en la zona donde los peleadores Bakugan descansaban en sus camas, incluyendo a un nuevo miembro y el regreso de uno.

Gohan dormía cómodamente en su cama mientras la luz se reflejaba en su habitación, Leonidas descansaba en un extremo del colchón en su forma de esfera. No tuvo tiempo para hablar con él desde que regreso, cuando lo vio estaba encerrado en sí mismo sin decir ninguna palabra, le parecía extraño verlo así.

Regresando a nuestro protagonista, su cuerpo dejo de sentir las transmisiones que emitían desde su cerebro y termino en un sueño profundo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba por defecto. Todo la habitación que lo rodeaba en la realidad parecía que se oscurecía y se consumía por sí misma dejándolo a él en un espacio infinito.

Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a esa sala en el cielo aterciopelado con la mismas personas que vio la última vez, Igor y Elizabeth, en sus respectivas posiciones como si fueran adornos que no se movían aunque quisieran. Sorprendido al verlos, se acercó en dos pasos y antes de que decir algo el maestro de la dulce Elizabeth habló mientras que golpeteaba con las yemas de sus dedos a través del guante derecho.

–Veo que lograste despertar tu verdadero poder, aunque sea solo un fragmento de el – su voz sonaba entre balbuceos de sus dientes que se mantenían unidos, la sonrisa era difícil de distinguir si era falsa o verdadera.

–Felicitaciones, a partir de ahora podrás usarlo en cualquier momento – siguió Elizabeth sosteniendo su libro con las dos manos – El poder que has despertado se denomina: Persona –

–¿Per... sona? – repitió el joven, cuando sintió algo en la mano izquierda inmediatamente la observo. Era la misma carta que consiguió cuando derroto a Spectra y a Gus, hasta ahora no se dio cuenta de que sostenía desde que entro a la Velvet Room.

–Los Personas son entidades que reflejan los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos de alguien. Cuando formaste un pacto con tu verdadero "yo" y tú lograste despertar a tu Persona – explicó Elizabeth abriendo su libro, en el se proyectaban varias escenas que simulaban el momento donde Izanagi apareció.

–Normalmente el contrato lo formamos con personas con ciertas características y con un límite tiempo que establece en un lugar y determina su futuro a base de sus acciones, pero... – la voz de Igor se cortó, su pausa fue inesperada dejando a Gohan dudando por un momento hasta que continuó – Un viejo amigo me recomendó que te examinara, supongo que eso lo vuelve interesante –

–¿Un viejo amigo...? ¿Se refiere al chico que vi cuando salí de este lugar la primera vez? – la sonrisa de Igor parecía hacerse más grandes, eso solo le dio más escalofríos aunque trato de disimularlo.

–Ese chico es llamado, Kamukura Izuru, el Estudiante Esperanzador Definitivo – Elizabeth contestó, Gohan pensó que saber su nombre lo ayudaría, pero al parecer solo le dejo un par de preguntas – Él no tiene nada ver con nosotros. De hecho, me sorprendí al ver que interferiría en esta línea temporal –

–¿Él fue quien me trajo a Nueva Vestroia y a la Velvet Room? – pregunto en un ritmo que casi se traba la lengua.

–No, a pesar de que no tiene intenciones de intervenir en tu camino parece que solo te vigila – respondió Igor, de repente dejo salir una pequeña y siniestra risa entre sus dientes – Me pregunto que querrá el Proyecto Kamukura Izuru, tu futuro se balancea en distintas posibilidades –

Después de oír sus palabras, todo en su mente empezaba a nublarse y a cubrir el escenario con las nubes dejándolo a él solo. Todo desapareció alejándose de él, permaneciendo en un espacio abierto y sin color, flotando por donde quiera que este.

* * *

Despertó en un impulso nervioso, sudando como si estuviera abrigado por varias sabanas aunque solo hubieran dos, vio el cielo por la pequeña ventana que tenía en la habitación y para su sorpresa aun era de noche. Cuando su corazón volvió palpitar con normalidad, se fijo en Leonidas que por suerte no despertó.

Se paso las piernas deslizándolas suavemente por la sabana dejándolas colgadas a unos centímetros del piso, se llevó una mano a su cabeza, nunca pensó que estar tan solo una o dos horas durmiendo lo pondrían así. Lo único bueno que sacó de esto fue una explicación sobre su nuevo poder y Kamukura.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la sala de comando, casualmente se encontraba solo, esperaba que Ace estuviera recostado en la silla con los pies sobre el monitor. El vehículo seguía en movimiento constante, estaban pasando por el desierto sin ninguna carretera o que otro vehículo pase en lado contrario.

El sueño se esfumo en cuanto despertó, no podía estar recostado ni sentado por lo menos podía admirar el cielo nocturno si subía al techo. Admirar las estrellas era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando su padre y él se quedaban hasta tarde y observaban las estrellas, eran esos días cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad sin la necesidad de encontrarse con algo que pondría a la Tierra en peligro.

Ahora le tocaba hacer lo que su padre hacía mejor, pelear y hacerse más fuerte, después de lo ocurrido con Cell nunca pudo superar la fase del Super Saiyajin. Pero tal vez en un futuro llegue a entender como usar ese poder con más facilidad, también tendría la oportunidad de luchar contra los Vexos con la ayuda de Leonidas e Izanagi. Y, por supuesto, estaba Kamukura Izuru quien le dejaba un gran misterio entre manos.

Si tuviera una forma de hablar con él tal vez pueda sacarle información y tratar de que los ayude, pero Gohan era realista. Aunque lo tenga de frente sabía que rechazaría con un rotundo "no", su apariencia y personalidad le habría dado una idea, no parecía interesarle los demás. De algún modo lo intuía viendo a través de sus ojos rojos, no parecía humano en varios sentidos, tampoco pudo sentir su Ki, era como si pertenecieran a mundos diferentes.

–¿Vas a salir otra vez? – la voz detrás de su espalda lo impresiono que casi chilla. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Mira sin su chaqueta blanca y sin mangas, cruzada de brazos apoyada contra la pared.

–No, no, no es eso. Yo... – se excusaba solo agitando las manos al frente, pero antes de que dijera algo más contraataco con otra pregunta – ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –

–Te escuche caminar desde mi habitación – respondió una vez que termino de preguntar, lo dejo acorralado, por lo menos esto era una charla.

–Ya veo... – y el silencio entre ellos volvió. Gohan y Mira se quedaron sin decir nada por un rato, no tenían idea de como continuar, así que Gohan dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente – Lo... siento, lo siento, Mira... – apenado, mirando al piso, no sabía como decirle lo mal que se sentía al hacerle eso la otra vez, pero logro decir lo primero que quería decirle.

–¿De que estas...? –

–Perdón por el... Ya sabes, lo que ocurrió cuando perdí contra Gus – dijo rascándose con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, estaba tan nervioso que todavía no la veía a la cara – Me disculpo por todo, no quería lastimarte, supongo que tuve un ataque de ira y perdí el control. Realmente lo siento – finalizo, Mira no decía nada y eso solo lo angustiaba, pero cuando sintió sus suaves manos sobre su cabeza supo que iba a decir.

–No es necesario que te disculpes, somos amigos. Eres una buena persona, un poco tonto, pero eso te hace ser tú. Después de todo, somos amigos – dijo en voz baja, sostenía con sus manos su cabeza, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el pelo primitivo del saiyajin y chocaba su frente contra la de él.

Gohan se sentía más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de tenerla muy cerca, lo suficiente para provocarle un ardor en sus mejillas. En ese momento quitó las manos de Mira y se golpeteo él mismo las mejillas devolviéndolas a su color original, ella solo reprimió una risa por su repentina actitud.

–Solo quería ver las estrellas – dijo Gohan mirando hacía el vidrio de enfrente, Mira se puso a su lado observando su rostro fijado en el cielo estrellado – A veces me gusta verlas desde un lugar lo bastante alto para sentirme en la cima, lo hacía mucho en casa –

–Yo también – Gohan la miro un segundo y parecía casi hipnotizada por las miles luces que se extinguían y luego nacían duplicando su cantidad – Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Cuando era niña mi hermano y yo las observamos desde un telescopio en casa. Todas las noches, siempre pensé que podía visitar el espacio y explorar cada planeta – sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca, Gohan podía comprender ese sentimiento a la perfección, no era un sueño imposible ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones.

La noche era tan relajante que hacía que el tiempo se ralentizara dejándolos a ambos varados en el tiempo observando con glamour las estrellas. Ninguno se sentía solo por la perdida de uno de los miembros de su familia, estando los dos juntos se sentían completos.

Mira acercó su mano izquierda a la de Gohan sin quitar su vista en el cielo nocturno, el tacto de sus dedos eran finos y delicados, inconscientemente aferro uno de sus dedos a los de ella. Gohan ya podía sentir crecer el vinculo entre ellos formando una poderosa amistad.

* * *

El desierto en la noche era fresco, las ráfagas de viento movían sus pelos castaños con fuerza, se encontraba solo a unos cientos de metros donde el vehículo de la Resistencia Bakugan se alejaba de él. A pesar del viento seco que rozaba contra su piel blanca, no sentía nada de frío, preocuparse por algo tan innecesario le era indistinto ante esta situación.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaban en el vehículo que avanzaba, lo podía ver claramente sin forcejear la vista para aclarar su visión. Lo que necesitaba era que estén lo bastante lejos para que no se den cuenta de lo que esta por ocurrir, estos sucesos le recordaban al Programa Neo Mundo cuando Gohan y él participaron en ese "juego".

Más bien, solo recordaba cuando zarparon del barco y se lo dejo todo a su "yo anterior" sin ninguna memoria después de convertirse en lo que es ahora. Y en cuanto sintió esa presencia insignificante apareciendo detrás de él no se dejo intimidar por la variedad de individuos que aparecían en un haz de luz celeste desde el suelo y formaban una figura humana con traje de policía sosteniendo una pistola.

–Al parecer este mundo se esta contaminando por varios virus – hablando solo y marcando lo que era obvio para él, todo era tan predecible y aburrido que no valía la pena quejarse por algo tan absurdo.

Dio media vuelta y apuntando con su mano derecha con el dedo índice y medio y el pulgar apuntando hacía arriba, no desperdicio el momento para disparar un pequeño ataque de Ki en el cráneo de cada uno, sin piedad y sin rencor. Cada paso que daba era seguido por otro disparo entre sus dedos, cuando la oleada termino otra sección con una gran cantidad de virus apareció.

–Que aburrido... –

Continuara...

* * *

A partir de aquí me voy a enfocar a explicarles quien es cada personaje que no pertenece a Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan y de que anime/manga o juego pertenecen:

Kamukura Izuru: Este personaje como explique cierta parte en la historia, es el Estudiante Esperanzador Definitivo, el cual tiene TODO tipo de talento. No tiene emociones y no siente nada que lo identifique como un humano, a pesar de que lo es, no es bueno ni malo, es un personaje más bien neutral que no le importa en como se basa el mundo y quienes lo dirigen.

Este es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no por estar OP en el anime "Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen Zetsubou-hen" y el juego "Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair" sino por su razonamiento sobre la humanidad en el anime. Explicare más a fondo de a poco dependiendo del transcurso de la serie.

Igor y Elizabeth: Ambos personajes pertenecen en la franquicia de juegos de "Shin Megami Tensei" llamado Persona 3. Es probable que algunos les suene el nombre debido al juego de PS4 "Persona 5".

Igor pertenece a las cinco sagas de Persona como el maestro de la realidad y sueños, conduce al protagonista según como rinda su futuro en el trayecto. No es malvado, pero tampoco interfiere en la historia como aliado, básicamente es alguien que espera que logres alcanzar el máximo poder a través del Persona del protagonista y personajes secundarios.

Elizabeth solo aparece en el juego de Persona 3 como compañera de Igor, en cada saga siempre cambia el compañero de Igor reemplazando por un miembro diferente de la diferente de Elizabeth. Solo se llega a mencionar en Persona 4. Su función es la misma a la de Igor y los otros parientes, dar tareas al protagonista para desbloquear el final oculto y como compañera.

Por ahora eso sería todo lo que tengo que explicarles, si tienen otra duda de uno de estos personajes no duden en enviar mensaje. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	6. Alpha

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Bakugan no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Mitsuo Hashimoto.**

6\. Alpha

Un día más en el transporte en movimiento constante a su predeterminado destino. Solo era cuestión de kilómetros para hacer una parada en la entrada. Después de tanta espera podrían entrar en Ciudad Alpha, desactivar el Controlador y liberar a los Bakugan. Ya todo iba tomando su forma, una vez adentro tendrán que estar bien preparados para cualquier situación en caso de ser descubiertos.

Mira ya les había informado a Dan, Marucho, Shun y a Gohan sobre la situación en las ciudades de Nueva Vestroia. Tanto Alpha, Beta y Gamma son pueblos pacíficos, viviendo sin preocupación alguna, una característica semejante a los humanos; estudian, trabajan, comen, duermen. En resumen, no tienen nada fuera de lo común que no hagan ellos en sus hogares, viven el día al máximo que se les permiten a ellos mismos.

Cuando descubrieron a los Bakugan directamente fueron con el ideal primitivo de hacerlos pelear en batallas. Al principio fue con el afán de resolver sus diferencias, luego fueron los torneos y ahora son examinados en carne y hueso o en su morfología esférica. Como ella ya había dicho, fue testigo de las torturas y crueles tratamientos que imponían a los Bakugan en contra de su libertad, una imagen que no podría sacarse de su cabeza aunque quisiera.

Los trataban como a animales salvajes, su gente era cruel y despiadada, pero eso no significaba que todos eran iguales. Ace y Baron se unieron a ella porque podían ver lo mismo en sus ojos, su comprensión. Lo querían transmitir al mundo para que entiendan que los Bakugan eran inteligentes y no maquinas de matar.

Dan y Gohan los admiraban por eso, es lo que ellos trataron de hacer en sus vidas separadas. Seres vivos como ellos tenían el derecho de convivir con los humanos y los Vestal como seres individuales y con derechos. Después estaban los Vexos y el Rey Zenoheld, ellos eran la oscuridad que se alimentaban de luz para sus propios bienes.

Aunque, como todo acto también tiene el reverso de una moneda, el mal por un bien. Y todo es por los que llegaron, si en un principio no estuvieran en este planeta no tendrían más problemas de los que ya tienen. Sin embargo, uno de ellos es un trofeo y una carta trampa que los podría salvar o destruir.

Uno de ellos era Son Gohan, que presentaba rasgos más humanos y sensibles en comparación con la Resistencia Bakugan. A pesar de ser joven había demostrado por fuerza física su increíble e inmutable poder en las batallas Bakugan y él mismo. Sorprendentemente no era lo único escondido detrás de él, un nuevo poder ha despertado, algo nunca antes visto por los humanos, vestals o Bakugan, no, sería la primera vez que vieron la interpretación de una deidad mitológica.

–¿Eh? ¿Persona? ¿Y dices que lo viste en un sueño? –Por el modo en que Dan preguntaba a la respuesta que había hecho en una pregunta anterior, no se lo tomaba en serio. Más bien le parecía una broma. Gohan no tuvo otra opción que asentir.

–Eso es poco creíble –Ace apoyo la respuesta de Dan en brazos cruzados y descansando los ojos.

–Ya lo se. No lo quise creer en un principio, pero ya vieron lo que ocurrió –Gohan sin otra cosa que decir, agarró uno de los sándwiches que repartía Marucho a cada uno en una bandeja– Lo que no entiendo es porque ahora. Hay cosas que no comprendo y me confunden.

–Tal vez fue obra de los Guardianes del Núcleo Perfecto –Explicaba Drago en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, pero Gohan negó con la cabeza.

–Imposible. Ellos no están relacionados, estoy seguro –Aclaró cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos para pensar una respuesta que estuviera conectada con este misterio.

–Mira el lado bueno –Ahora habló Mira sentada en el asiento de copiloto –Ahora tienes dos compañeros de batalla.

–¡Es cierto, de todos nosotros eres el único que puede hacer eso! –Dan sonrió y rió, pero Gohan abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

No lo había notado antes, pero en parte Dan podría estar equivocado en esa parte, ¿Y si no era el único con un Persona? Claramente Igor y Elizabeth tendrían, uno o más, pero estaba seguro que detrás de ellos estaban unas criaturas que lo doblegaban a él por mucho. Pero no estaba seguro de Izuru.

En el pequeño lapso que lo conoció no pudo sentir su Ki, sin embargo su esencia estaba presente en alguna parte de sus recuerdos olvidados. Aun así, podía verlos en sus ojos, esos rojos fríos que penetraban su alma, el poder que lo diferenciaba de él en escala.

Lo que no entendía de él era su definición de esperanza, ¿Qué quiso decir Elizabeth con que era el Estudiante Esperanzador Definitivo? ¿Qué es lo que ve como esperanza? ¿Qué es la esperanza para él? Si tan solo pudiera verlo otra vez, tal vez podría responder varías de sus preguntas.

–Chicos, estamos cerca –El avisó de Baron interrumpió el tren de pensamiento de Gohan. Se despertó con su voz y, justo como todos, miraron al frente, siendo iluminados con la presencia de Ciudad Alpha.

Se detuvieron entre las plantas de un bosque lejos de la ciudad para evitar ser encontrados, no podían entrar directo a la entrada como antes. Después de todo lo que habían hecho es obvio que el príncipe los habría marcado como traidores. Tenían que ser sigilosos, si uno fallaba estaba perdido y les sacarían sus Bakugan.

Cuando se bajaron del vehículo, Gohan quedo impresionado por el domo gigante que rodeaba el interior de la ciudad. Los edificios eran imposibles de ignorarlos cuando encontraban uno más grande y alto que el anterior, desde su posición podían ver los autos moviéndose en línea recta, cruzándose entre ellos, deteniéndose en la luz roja. Una civilización peculiar.

Su evolución tecnológica no era tan avanzada como la de su mundo, pero aun así se demostraban muy unidos a ella en sus necesidades. En el cielo se podía ver un zeppelin colgando un letrero luminoso "Vengan a las batallas Bakugan", no eran nada diferentes a los humanos.

Pero por encima de la cúpula se encontraba un tipo de antena, se podía apreciar una gema esmeralda en su interior. Eso debería ser el Controlador o la fuente de energía de la ciudad, también podían ser ambas.

–Siganme –Índico Shun al equipo guiándolos en una caminata de 100 metros. Encontraron un tubo gigante de ventilación junto con una escalera que Shun sostenía desde arriba.

Los seis restantes subieron, uno por uno quedando a metros de altura. Las aspas giraban al sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj a una velocidad reducida. Parecían un poco oxidadas y sucias, pero mantenían su función.

–Este conducto baja por tierra y sube directo a la ciudad –Explicó Shun. Después de estar vigilando y verificando el área unos días, dedujo que este era la única forma de pasar a la ciudad sin ser detectados– Tengan cuidado.

Siguiendo el movimiento de las aspas con los ojos, saltó y cayo sobre una de ellas. Volvió a saltar cayendo en la siguiente. Dan y sobretodo Baron, estaban impresionados por las habilidades de su compañero. De este modo, Baron fue el siguiente, torpemente golpeó su cabeza contra la primera que se le cruzó, una tras otra.

–Muy bien, ¿Quien es el siguiente? –Dan preguntó después de ambas demostraciones.

En ese instante, Gohan se dejo caer como palo al agua sin preocupación alguna que pasara por su cabeza o neurona. Simplemente se dejó caer apuntando con la cabeza al suelo, evitando todas las aspas. Se apoyo en una mano tocando el suelo, se impulso y en una voltereta regreso a tierra con los pies sobre la misma y fijando su mirada arriba.

–¡Que increíble! –Dan exclamo, ahora lo podía ver como alguien mejor que Shun.

–Meh, he visto mejores –Por otra parte, Ace solo sonrió por dentro y lo redacto en sus palabras.

Una vez que todos estaban bajaron exitosamente, se encaminaron hacía el canal que recorría. Las paredes oxidadas estaban algo cubierta de moho, el olor fragante era espeso, y en el centro había un arroyo de agua fluyendo sin prisa. Shun iba a la cabeza con una linterna en su mano derecha, todo estaba tranquilo, no había ratas o un lagarto que estuviera merodeando por ahí.

Por más que todo el mundo estaba muy callado, Mira se veía algo preocupada al respecto, no dejaba de clavar su vista al suelo y con los pies de Ace levantándose para luego volver a pisar en un ritmo constante.

El mar de recuerdos volvía a tocar su mente, por más que no lo demuestre físicamente, estaba intranquila con respecto su padre y su desaparecido hermano mayor. El objetivo seguía en pie, sin embargo, deseaba hacer algo primero, ir a su antiguo departamento para tener una charla con su padre. Ella suponía que sabía algo sobre Keith, y también que estaría igual de preocupado por él.

Aunque en el fondo dudaba que se acuerde de él o de ella. Lo primero que veía antes de sus hijos eran sus experimentos, sus tontas maquinas que, como él decía, servirían para cambiar el mundo. Su hermano fue quien la ayudo y enseño en las batalla Bakugan, a través de inmensos fracasos nunca llegó a ganarle, pero aprendía bastante rápido.

Ahora solo tenía a Wilda y a sus amigos.

–Oye, Mira –Su compañero Subterra se abrió en su totalidad en su hombro, quitandole de sus pensamientos internos– ¿Te ocurre algo?

–No, estoy bien.

–Bueno, tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado –Mira asintió con la cabeza en una mentirosa sonrisa. Esas palabras le llegaron más al fondo de lo pensó.

Recordó cuando era una niña y estaba en el jardín de infantes, momentos gloriosos y hermosos llenos de inocencias. Una vez unos chicos la estaban molestando, lloró con cascadas en los ojos, ellos seguían molestándola, no podría recordar porque. Hasta que su hermano corrió hacía donde estaban ellos.

Actuó valientemente contra esos bravucones, ellos simplemente se alejaron asustados, y Keith la abrazó con fuerza. Él iba en primaria en ese entonces, por lo tanto era obvio que los menores corrieran. Le secó sus lagrimas y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su oscuridad y la reemplazaba por una risa.

Esa sonrisa era muy idéntica a la que tenía Gohan, en ese aspecto eran similares. Ahora solo se preguntaba si su hermano se encontraría allá afuera, defendiendo a los Bakugan del mismo modo que la defendió a ella.

* * *

En el pasillo del cuartel general de los Vexos se escuchaban los pies de dos hombres, el líder número uno y su seguidor. Gus caminaba al lado derecho de Spectra, sin ningún guardia o compañía como Shadow o Mylene que los interrumpa. Siendo honesto, Spectra solo podía confiar únicamente en su leal compañero, Helios, y Gus, en cosas que no podían mencionar en frente de los demás, ni siquiera al príncipe.

Todos los Vexos sabían del Proyecto GS desde que se descubrió y lo mantuvieron encerrado como base de experimento a ser estudiado. Luego comenzaron las pruebas, inconclusas, lo mejor que podían hacer en esa situación es seguir estudiando sus células y cada parte de su anatomía. Finalmente encontraron otro sujeto de pruebas, hasta ahora no había pruebas que los relacionaran a ambos oficialmente, pero se deducía que si.

Son Gohan era la oportunidad de verificar hasta que límite podrían llegar con el poder de un Bakugan en su total perfección. Si así era podían llegar aun más lejos, podrían mejorar a sus Bakugan sin la necesidad de crear los suyos, un nuevo nivel descubierto por un par de seres superiores.

La complexión y características que portaban eran gigantescas contra los Bakugan, vestals y humanos, individuos que nunca descubrieron en el cosmo infinito. Ellos fueron encontrados por ellos, uno casi destruye este planeta y el otro llegó para protegerlo. Uno actuaba descontroladamente sin intención de detenerse y el otro se demostró más sensible y ortodoxo.

–Maestro Spectra, sobre Son Gohan, ¿Usted cree que lo mejor es dejarlo intervenir contra nosotros?

–Creo que no entendiste el verdadero significado del plan, Gus –Explicó, se detuvo un instante frente a una puerta a su izquierda, apretando un serial de números en el panel que estaba a su lado derecho del marco. Se tuvo que quitar la mascara para que un escaner de retina lo identificara como usuario como acceso total a toda sección. La puerta se abrió.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, al pisar dentro de la habitación se ilumino por completo. Lo más fijo era la enorme capsula de liquido verde con la sombra de un ser vivo, conectada en grandes y largos cableados, una computadora que media su nivel cardíaco y un tanque liquido aparte para reemplazarla.

Ya estuvieron en este lugar cuando el profesor Clay les informaba de los últimos avances, eso fue hace algunos meses, y hasta ahora no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Nada había cambiado, seguía en su estado de hipersueño. Lo mejor que podía hacer es dejarlo así como estaba y seguir con el desarrollo de los Bakugan cibernéticos.

–Él no va interferir. Sera un gran método para ver que tan lejos pueden llegar.

–¿Quiere decir...?

–¿Sabes porque designamos el Proyecto GS como recurso alterno? –Gus enseguida se abstuvo de seguir hablando, no había necesidad que responda. Lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque nunca le revelaron muchos detalles– Porque una vez despierto dejaremos de existir.

–¿Y que piensa de Gohan?

–Claramente posee una gran cantidad de poder acumulada. No obstante, estoy seguro que no es lo bastante fuerte para detener esto –Apoyó las yemas de sus dedos en el vidrio de la capsula liquida, dejando las marcas de sus guantes blancos. Gus se espantó con la idea que estaba sugiriendo su mentor.

–¡Es una locura, si lo activamos nos destruirá a nosotros primero!

–Por el momento no es necesario, pero cuando llegue quiero tener asegurada el final de Son Gohan y Dan Kuso.

* * *

–¡En serio, deberías habernos avisado que conectaba en medio de la calle! –Discutió Dan, tuvo que correr lo más rápido posible para no ser atropellado en medio del transito.

Cuando llegaron al final de su camino, subieron otra escalera que conectaba al centro de la ciudad. Por supuesto, cuando Shun escalo hasta el último tramo tuvo que empujar la tapa que los separaba de la superficie. Quedaron en medio de la calle, miraron a su alrededor, Marucho estaba impresionado por la cantidad de edificios y sus estándares.

Pero en el momento en que seguían parados casi son atropellados por una horda de autos avanzaban a gran velocidad. Corrieron desesperados hasta el tramo más cercano y por fortuna lograron sobrevivir.

–Lo siento, Dan, pero era obvio que iba a ver movimiento –Se disculpó Shun con su tono habitual.

–¡Casi me matan!

–No sería la primera vez.

Todos habían ignorado el revuelo de Dan. Gohan y Marucho miraban de un lado a otro a las personas que caminaban felizmente, los niños corrían con sus juguetes mientras gritaban y reían. Estaban en lo correcto cuando mencionaron sobre el pacifismo en la ciudad, se imaginaron todo lo opuesto, se veían felices en sus actividades.

Y no se podía perder la gran publicidad de las batallas y torneos Bakugan que saltaban en paneles digitales en medio de la calle, en televisores y carteles de los edificios. Tenían una gran influencia sobre el concepto de las batallas, después de todo son, en sus puntos de vista, un recurso popular entre los jóvenes y algunos adultos.

Lo confirmaron al llegar a un centro comercial que había cerca donde estaban parados. Estaban por casi todo el lugar, las personas caminaban plácidamente parando frente a las ventanas de locales examinando sus contenidos, en su mayoría eran Lanzadores y Cartas de Poder. Se hacían buenas riquezas con esa moda de los jóvenes, ellos se habían encargado de fijarse en un gran porcentaje de concentrar a los Bakugan como a una inflación económica.

Pero, si, seguían vendiendo publicidad barata a los consumidores. Es decir, no se dejaban explotar solo por los Bakugan, también sabían como darse un respiro. Había tiendas de ropa que no era común ver ese estilo, al menos por parte de Dan, Marucho, Shun y Gohan, un par de cafeterías con nombres ridículos en los refrescos, comercios electrónicos e inmuebles. Esto demostraba que no eran diferentes, bastantes similares en como viven.

–Vaya, la gente aquí es muy relajada –Habló Marucho, acomodando sus lente.

–Esperaba que fuera algo más siniestro –Admitió Dan viendo de un lado a otro.

A su derecha apareció otro anuncio, relacionado con las batallas Bakugan, pero mostraba un contenido diferente. Hablaba sobre los Vexos, al principio se sorprendieron al verlos en pantallas y ser reconocidos como los mejores peleadores.

"Vengan a las batallas Bakugan. Solo uno vencerá y tendrá la posibilidad de pelear contra los invencibles Vexos. El que lo logre podrá en convertirse en uno de los Vexos"

Con ese mensaje ya eran sus mayores fans, todo el mundo lo era. Los niños soñaban en ser parte de ellos y ser como ellos, estaban cegados de la realidad, por más que pudieran no sabrían el horror que les aparta. Ellos eran su esperanza para ver nuevas posibilidades en este mundo, es lo que su imagen representaba.

–Supongo que son los buenos en esta ciudad –Después de ver el anuncio, Gohan expreso lo que todos pensaban en ese momento.

–En todo el mundo. –Corrigió Ace– Nadie sabe lo que hacen realmente. Todos los ven como los héroes. Cuando en realidad solo empeoran este mundo.

–Ellos tomaron este planeta por la fuerza quitándonos la libertad –Percibal, con tono agresivo, habló por todos los Bakugan que estaban siendo tratados como prisioneros o tirados como basura.

–No es su culpa. Las personas solo obedecen y toman la palabra de sus superiores –Nemus era más pacifico y veía las cosas de forma abierta. Debían reconocer que los vestals no eran tan malos en algunos aspectos, solo no comprendían sus existencias como individuos.

– _De hecho, creó que puedo entenderlo_ –Pensó Gohan. Los saiyajin cumplían un rol más violento que los vestals, conquistaban un planeta sin dejar seres vivos y luego los vendían o simplemente los explotaban. A veces por ordenes o deseo propio.

–¡Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?!

–Espera, Dan –Mira interrumpió su emoción. Todos se voltearon hacía ella– Tengo algo que hacer, ustedes adelántense –Después de eso, se alejo corriendo, por más que Dan trato de detenerla no pudo. Lo ignoro y siguió su camino junto con Wilda.

En este punto, Dan no sabía que decir o hacer en esta situación. Mira simplemente se fue sin decir a donde iba o porque razón se escapo. Actuaba rara desde que llegaron a Ciudad Alpha, permanecía callada y solo seguía al resto, pero Baron y Ace podían una o dos cosas que tengan que ver con eso.

Mira no les oculto sobre su situación familia, si mantenía cosas que no menciono, no por desconfianza o que piensen mal de ella, o al menos cierta parte, sino porque prefería dejar cosas a un lado. Estaban al tanto sobre Keith y su padre, pero profundizando en su relación familiar, no había mucho que contar por parte de ella.

–¿Qué le habrá sucedido? –Se preguntó Marucho. Dan y Shun estaban del mismo modo, sobretodo por Dan, él no sabía que hacer a partir de aquí.

–No podemos perder más tiempo. –Excuso Ace– Tenemos que destruir el controlador, si nos quedamos parados aquí estaremos retrasando la misión.

–Si, pero...

–Descuida, Maestro Dan, pronto no encontraremos con ella –Dijo Baron.

–Mmm... ¿Qué opinas Gohan? –En el momento que volteó su cabeza a la derecha, por la misma dirección por donde Mira se escapó, no había nadie a su lado. Gohan también se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió, todos los recuerdos guardados en sus memorias, estaban en esta casa vacía. Lo menos que esperaba es que su padre estuviera aquí, aparentemente no. Las luces se encendieron de forma automática, se encamino hasta el comedor y no mostraba cambio alguno. La mesa, el color de las paredes, las plantas y los muebles seguían en su mismo orden.

Tantos recuerdos que había en esta habitación, incontables.

Al volver a casa, su hermano salía de su habitación y la saludaba, de vez en cuando le preparaba su taza de té. En las tardes, de vez en cuando le pedía a Keith que la ayudara con la tarea y él a cambio le pedía que les haga unos favores mientras estaba ayudando a su padre.

Al terminar una batalla Bakugan, siempre la reconfortaba con un consejo y un golpe en la nariz. Después de eso miraban una película o la invitaba a tomar un refresco por estar cerca de vencerlo, o simplemente ella lo golpeaba en el brazo por presumir.

Su padre estaba muy ocupado, la mayor parte de su tiempo, día y noche, en su laboratorio. No dedicaba ni una mínima gota de tiempo a sus dos hijos, en el momento en que volvía estaba cansado y se tiraba a la cama. Keith se tomó el mismo la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana, hacía todo lo posible por ella. Aun no creía que se haya ido, no pudo con tanto peso la primera vez.

Se sentía nostálgica al volver, sí, pero no había mucho que cambiara su perspectiva. Se sentía sola sin la presencia de Keith.

–Debe haber algo... –Dijo esperanzada. La única forma de encontrar respuesta era por su padre o la habitación de su hermano. Wilda, que descansaba en un bolsillo, solo esperaba que no su compañera no terminara decepcionada.

Entró por otra puerta, las luces se encendieron, sonrió un poco. Siempre supuso que todos tenían hermanos que dejaban todo tirado, el suyo era muy ordenado e higiénico, por lo que uno de sus pasatiempos era limpiar la casa. Solo se sorprendía que todo siga exactamente igual que todos los días.

El escritorio contra la pared, la cama a su lado izquierdo, el closet de ropa, la pila de libros que había debajo de su cama. Si, sin cambio alguno. Su cabeza transmitía la omnipresencia de su hermano, sentado en su escritorio frente a la laptop escribiendo informes acerca de los Bakugan. Él estaba igual de interesado que su padre, el desarrollo que completaría una nueva tecnología a los Bakugan y, más adelante, al vestal.

Mira nunca mostró interés, nunca le importo realmente lo que hacían su padre y Keith. Hasta que presencio ese momento, la verdad, y la desaparición de su hermano mayor.

Se llevó la computadora a la mesa, sopló el polvo que tenía encima y oprimió el botón de encendido. La pantalla verde se ilumino en frente, con una variedad de carpetas ordenadas y clasificadas, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de él sentado en una banca, sonriendo y mirando al frente. Se quedo unos segundos admirando la fotografía, no dejaba de verlo directo a los ojos, estaba conmocionada, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para deslizar el mouse y abrió la carpeta más cercana.

Buscando en todos los archivos posibles en el equipo, solo encontraba documentos sobre los Bakugan de cada atributo, formas, capacidades. Usaba su dedo medio para rodar la rueda del mouse, deslizando las paginas con un vistazo rápido. La cerró y abrió otra carpeta.

Wilda enseguida salto a un lado del teclado, vio a su peleadora concentrada sin quitar un ojo de encima. No sabía que decirle, solo se mantenía callada y miraba como manejaba con dedos rápidos la laptop, casi se mareaba con solo verlos.

Nada. Solo había basura. Abrió otra carpeta, contenía un álbum de fotos en las que él aparecía en una plaza. Pasó una por una, examinando cada ángulo y sin resultado. Se decía a sí misma que debía seguir buscando, continuaba hasta que se detuvo en una foto.

Aparecía ella y Keith, felices y riendo, no recordaba porque, pero su hermano de vez en cuando era un cómico. En parte se sentía feliz de que este recuerdo siga, eso la motivaba en creer que seguía afuera.

–Solo esperó que este ayudando a los Bakugan –Dijo después de ver a su Bakugan a un lado– ¿Qué opinas, Wilda?

–Yo... Creo que-

En seguida la puerta se abrió, Mira reacciono rápido y apagó la pantalla con un botón. Se dirigió a la entrada, un hombre alto y vistiendo con una bata de laboratorio se sorprendió de ver a la persona que menos esperaba. Su hija.

–¡Mira, volviste! –El hombre enseguida se acercó a ella, feliz, raro de su parte– Me alegra que hayas recapacitado.

–Papá... –Dijo con repudio. Dejo de verlo a la cara, solo se sorprendía de que al menos tenía tiempo de volver a casa temprano.

–Estoy feliz de que podamos volver a estar juntos como familia –Se acercó a punto de abrazarla. Pero Mira se apartó con unos pasos atrás, sin dejarlo con esa mirada.

–¿Porque haces esto? –Su pregunta lo indigno. Ya le había explicado antes, miles de veces, y aun seguía con esa estupidez– ¡¿Qué motivos tienes para tratar a los Bakugan como criaturas para tus estúpidos experimentos?!

–¡Suficiente! –Su padre se exalto. No dijo ninguna palabra después de eso. Mira solo pudo optar por preguntar otra cosa.

–¿Dónde esta Keith? –Al escuchar su nombre, Clay no contestó, la ignoro. Miro para otro lado, la luz de sus lentes no le permitían leer sus ojos, pero por su comportamiento parecía saber algo– Sabes donde esta, ¿cierto?

No contestó. No podía decírselo, si estuviera en su lugar preferiría no saberlo. Afectaría los avances, después de todo lo que habían logrado para llegar hasta aquí, esto lo hacía por él y por su hija. Aun sabía como decirle la verdad, estaba comprometido a estar callado y guardarse ese secreto hasta la tumba.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, de todo lo que su hijo había hecho esta era una de las peores. Una de sus mejores creaciones, su hijo primogénito, ya no podía reconocerlo. Keith era totalmente diferente a como es ahora, eso lo fastidiaba más que nada. Ya ni siquiera sabía que sentir por él.

–¡Dime! –Le suplico de nuevo.

–Mira, tu hermano... –Clay por fin abría la boca, pelo los dientes, se contuvo en el último segundo. Se giró a la puerta de entrada, antes de que diera un paso más, Mira lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo.

–¡Por favor, tienes que decirme donde esta, Keith!

–¡Ya basta! –Se apartó de su hija en un empujón, la tiro al piso y la miro a los ojos– Olvida que tu hermano haya existido. Él... Ya no es quien solía ser –Y con esas últimas palabras se retiro. Mira aun seguía en el suelo tratando de procesar lo que dijo.

Mira se levantó, salió por la puerta de entrada sin encontrarse con su padre, solo al elevador bajando. Se aguantó los pisos de abajo junto con Wilda, corría lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a la planta baja. Al salir, grito en busca de que su padre la escuchara y detuviera su vehículo.

No lo hizo, y por más que la escuchara no se detendría. Estaba determinado a llevar su tarea hasta el final, sin importar lo sentimientos de su propia familia. Lo había perdido, otra vez, y para empeorar las cosas, tampoco tenía idea de donde podía estar Keith.

En este punto, ya no sabía que más podía hacer para que su padre se diera cuenta de las cosas terribles que les hacía a los Bakugan. La verdad, es que en parte ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder, él era obstinado en su trabajo, en llevar sus experimentos y maquinas a otro nivel. Alcanzar la perfección como él solía decir.

Ahora podía verlo con claridad, lo que eso transformo a su padre en un ser despiadado y cruel. Y después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, no le sorprendía que no cambiara en nada. La seguía decepcionando, a ella y a su otro hijo, y no parecía afectarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –Sintió una mano suave en su hombro, se dio vuelta para ver quien era y resulto ser la persona quien menos esperaba ver.

–¿Gohan? –Dijo confundida al ver como su compañero la encontró. En ningún segundo se percato que estaba ahí parado– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a verte –Respondió con un rostro que marcaba "lo vi todo"– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Empezó desde el principio, desde que entró a su vieja casa hasta encontrarse con su padre en la puerta. Realmente se equivocó, pensar que podía confiar en su padre, que por más se haya ido de casa no cambio en absoluto, seguía siendo el mismo obsesionado con sus juguetes de laboratorio. No, sus experimentos lo eran todo, ella y Keith eran los adornos de casa.

Se sentía estúpida ahora mismo, si tuviera una madre a la cual protestar sobre su figura paterna la cosa sería diferente, por lo menos tenía a uno de sus amigos apoyándola. Cuando contó su historia se disculpó por abandonarlos, también le hizo saber a Gohan que su padre era uno de los científicos que trabajaba para el Rey, pero mayormente para Spectra.

Gohan se sorprendió un poco al descubrir ese último detalle, tener un trabajo que apoya a la realeza es muy importante, no obstante este no es su planeta, solo lo proclamaron suyo al transformar a los Bakugan en una esfera y sacar provecho de ello. Los Vexos y el Rey son los héroes de los vestals, sería inútil tratar de hacer entender a estas personas, tampoco tenían pruebas para demostrar lo contrario.

–Lo lamento, esto debe ser duro para ti –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, odiaba sacar lo obvio. La cara de Mira no parecía mostrar mejora, como si pudiera, en situaciones así lo mejor que pudo hacer es decirlo antes de explotar de ira contra un muro.

–No importa –Desvió su cara al piso a un lado. Se sentía mal, pero prefería hacer algo que quedarse lamentándose a sí misma–. Estoy segura que mi padre fue a su laboratorio, tenemos que investigar más a fondo lo que planean hacer.

–¿Y que pasa con los otros?

–Ellos vendrán a nosotros pronto. Por el momento, lo mejor sería ir por nuestra cuenta –Se decidió con animo. Se dio vuelta al lado contrario del camino y empezó a caminar, antes de seguir volvió hacía atrás en un paso rápido hacía Gohan. En un acto inesperado, de parte de ambos, Mira lo abrazo, fue raro al principio, aunque se sentía bien tener a alguien cerca –Gracias, por escuchar.

Y luego, después de un breve abrazó, volvió a tomar el camino, aun recordaba donde trabajaba su padre, también el edificio era notablemente grande y alto así que difícil no puede ser de encontrar. Sin embargo, Gohan se quedó inmóvil, viendo como Mira se alejaba y el tacto de las mini patas de Leonidas en su hombro izquierdo.

–¿Qué sucede, compañero? –Preguntó curioso el dragón de atributo Darkus. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, insistió en su propio tono– Vamos, no es hora de-

–Los vestals... Los humanos... Son iguales –Su voz baja, los ojos al frente y la forma en que se expresaba era impropio de él. Leonidas cerro su boca, dejando salir sus opiniones personales manteniéndose en silencio– Solo no entiendo, porque la historia tiende a repetirse. No importa si estamos en diferentes mundos, no cambian. Sus similitudes son exactas, sus personalidades idénticas, sus pensamientos y sentimientos... Son un asco.

–¿Qué... quieres decir exactamente?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Gohan volteó a ver a su compañero. Se sorprendió al tenerlo por encima de él que ni lo noto– ¿Dijiste algo?

–¿No recuerdas lo que acabas de decir? –Por la expectativa de su rostro, Leonidas pudo analizar fácilmente que su cambio dio un giro de 180°. Su cara resplandecía inocencia como de costumbre, a diferencia de hace unos segundos atrás.

–¿Decir que cosa? –Confundido sobre su comentario. El llamado de Mira desde lejos lo obligo a correr antes de que se pierda en esta remota ciudad.

* * *

Al caminar a pie, entraron al enorme y ridículamente alto edificio, las ventanas reflejaban el cielo azul y las nubes siguiendo el firmamento. Por fuera habían dos agentes de seguridad vigilando la entrada, eso era un obstáculo que tendrían que resolver rápido, afortunadamente, no fue al caso, los guardias entraron al edificio, probablemente por su hora de descanso. En esa clara oportunidad, entraron, rápido y sin problemas.

Antes de que la recepcionista volteara a ver quien entró, se agacharon por debajo de su visión desde su asiento, la misma mujer volvió a poner atención a la pantalla de seguridad. En otro movimiento astuto, siguieron gateando hasta la puerta del frente. Teniendo algo de suerte, estaban solos en un pasillo con las escaleras que conducían hacía arriba y un elevador a la mitad.

Mira no conocía muy bien el lugar exacto donde trabajaba, pero intuía que estaba en uno de los 50 pisos o más. Tendrían que revisar piso por piso en caso de que encuentren algo.

Tuvieron que optar por subir las escaleras, explorar cada rincón en busca de su padre o información sobre los proyectos que circulaban actualmente, no hubo mucho, solo datos sobre los Bakugan que incluían formas de alteración molecular. No pudieron sacar muchas de lo que querían lograr ya que a pesar ser datos importantes, estaban dispersados y sin mucha información que pudiera brindar el resultado.

No obstante, al llegar a un laboratorio del piso 14, solos, encontraron otro tipo de información que descartaba las ideas anteriores. La habitación no era tan diferente a las otras, paredes blancas, escritorios de trabajo con una computadora y lampara en cada mesa, las mismas eran cuadradas, las sillas al frente y algunas tazas vacías. También había casilleros en el lado izquierdo, altos y angostos, había una puerta entreabierta por una bata de laboratorio colgada impidiendo cerrarla por completo.

Mira encontró en un sobre marrón con hojas que describían detalladamente sus resoluciones, pruebas, fallas, y por lo que aclaraba al final, no lo tuvieron fácil al principio. Gohan se ocupada de vigilar la puerta, pero con un llamado de su compañera se acercó. La primera hoja llevaba el título "Proyecto GS", su descripción fue extravagante, causando sorpresa y sentimientos negativos. Para resumirlo, usaban seres vivos (No Bakugan) como base de experimentos.

A pesar de no saber explícitamente que era con exactitud, descartando la idea de que sea un vestal o un humano, empezaron a sacar hipótesis sobre otros tipos de vida en el espacio exterior. Claro, desconociendo el origen de los Bakugan, eso no impedía que desde antes se perdiera la idea de haber vida sobrenatural en el cosmos. Afortunadamente, este sujeto de pruebas podía ser la culminación de esa duda, y el comienzo a explorar el sin fin de este mundo.

Pasando a la página siguiente, obtuvieron más datos sobre la información molecular obtenida, con unas pocas muestras de sangre lograron adquirir datos que en el día de hoy no pueden descifrar su ADN o tipo de sangre. La foto que se encontraba en la esquina superior derecha mostraba las células que pudieron sacar, el color verde brillante se veía borroso, pero aun así denotaba las características que se desarrollaba más abajo.

Por la fecha esto fue hace unos meses antes, aun no le habían dado un uso exacto a este proyecto. Lo mantenían en un estado vegetativo, la razón: peligro, en letras mayúsculas y subrayado, demasiado para que vuelva a despertar. Hasta que no hayan encontrado algo útil que hacer con el no era factible seguir a fondo con la investigación al mismo ritmo, volviendo al tema primordial del desarrollo de los Bakugan.

–¡Esto es inhumano! –Controló su volumen para no ser escuchado desde afuera– Esto... No podemos dejarlos que hagan esto.

–Si –Mira apoyo el comentario de Gohan–, tal vez si sigo buscando en una de estas computadoras podamos tener más información –Antes de realizar cualquier acción con su cuerpo, Gohan tapó su boca. El sonido de los pasos de pies golpeando contra el suelo, cada vez más fuerte, alarmó su instinto tomando un movimiento rápido.

Agarrando a Mira por la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, la llevó junto con él al casillero medio abierto, quedando encerrados en ese pequeño espacio, contra la pared y teniendo la débil visión a través de las ventanillas de cinco hileras, una arriba de la otra, dejando pasar la luz artificial. Mira llegó a entender la reacción inmediata de Gohan en cuando tres personas, dos de ellos vistiendo las batas de laboratorio, entraron por la puerta, ella se enmudeció por completo dejando salir solo la exhalación de su nariz.

Tratando de ignorar la incomodidad del espacio y el contacto de sus cuerpos, permanecieron en silencio viendo lo mejor posible desde su lugar. Uno de ellos se acercó, incluso cuando se creían vistos trataron de vencer cualquier ruido que generaran, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas y omitiendo la respiración, afortunadamente solo levantó su bata tirada en el suelo. Gohan ignoro ese pequeño detalle, sin tomar precauciones al entrar, ambos jóvenes dejaron escapar un suspiro.

–Debió de haberse caído –Dijo el propietario de la bata. No podían ver el rostro de ninguno de los presentes en la sala, aun así parecían todos hombres.

–Debes cuidar más tus cosas –Le indico a su compañero, riendo los tres se sentaron en una de las sillas. Por el olor caliente a cafeína, Gohan intuía que estaban en su hora de descanso, lo que significaba que estarían un largo tiempo.

–¿Cuanto tiempo crees que se queden? –Preguntó Gohan sin dejar de ver la ventanilla para analizar sus posiciones cada segundo.

–No lo se, pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo –Dijo quitando la vista de la ventanilla y miro hacía la cara de Gohan, quien seguía observando. Admitía internamente de estar sorprendida y algo avergonzada de tenerlo muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

–Si, esto es algo raro –Rió nervioso al ver de frente a Mira. Ambos estaban tan pegados al uno al otro que limitaba los movimientos, además de que tenían sus rostros cerca, sus ojos enfrente de los de ella.

Mira desvió su cabeza hacía abajo para evitar que mire el color carmesí en sus mejillas, pero se hizo más fuerte cuando noto que su pecho estaba muy pegado al de Gohan. Esto solo empeoraba las cosas, los nervios, la ansiedad, y sobretodo no era el momento adecuado para tener este tipo de cosas. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido que nunca, volvió a mirar el rostro de Gohan, teniéndolo aun más cerca que antes, aumentando el rojo en su cara.

–Oye, Mira, ¿Qué tienes? –Estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con eso, en vez de eso solo pudo tartamudear palabras sin sentido– ¿Necesitas más espacio?

–¡No! Di-Digo si. E-Es decir... Estoy bien –Confundido por su respuesta. Gohan se ocupó de seguir vigilando sin tener mucha preocupación con respecto a la situación en que se encontraban ahora.

Después de que los científicos terminaran su conversación con dos tazas de café y salieran de la sala de trabajo, al momento en que cerraron la puerta y se perdían en el pasillo para volver a sus respectivos trabajos individuales, los jóvenes escondidos salieron del casillero. Mira logró abrirla con un golpe suave de palma abierta, aparentemente la traba estaba mal asegurada y no hacía el cierre. En eso en mente, inhalaron oxígeno como bebes recién nacidos, era sofocante y caluroso adentro, no habían medido el tiempo que estaban ahí aunque estar encerrados incómodamente hacía que el tiempo fuera más lento.

Volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente, Mira camino hasta el escritorio donde había encontrado el sobre, pero no estaba. Uno de los trabajadores debió de haberlo tomado, por supuesto que si, si hubieran sido más atentos podrían haber agarrado esa información y examinarla. Aunque no podían atascarse aquí dentro por siempre, tenían que seguir buscando en otras oficinas, quizás si iban a la sala de pruebas donde realizaban experimentos con los Bakugan en su forma original podían tener más resultados.

Al salir volvieron a buscar subiendo las escaleras, ya no tenían porque seguir buscando piso por piso, si iban directo por donde se menciono antes podrían conseguir lo que están buscando. Mientras se mantenían discretos de los guardias de seguridad, trabajadores y cámaras de vigilancia, pasaron a un pasillo que cortaba para ambos lados, enfrente de ellos había una puerta automática como las demás, entraron al segundo en cuando notaron que no había nadie,

La sala tenía un ventanal de observación hacía otra sala de pruebas donde, en efecto, se podía analizar la actividad de energía fluctuando en un objeto, un panel de control pequeño y una pantalla en el techo. Al acercarse notaron que la luz verde proveniente mostraba el origen del como influía tanta energía en el objeto, que podía deducirse como una maquina imitando el tamaño, altura y actitud agresiva de un Bakugan.

Lo que observaban era un tipo de dragón hecho de diferentes tipos de metal, su cabeza tenía un lente de visión purpura, la boca tenía una dentadura y dentro un cañón, sus alas eran las más notables en su estructura, tenía un gran agujero en ambas alas, finalmente su cola, era larga y flexible. La combinación de diferentes tonos de color verde y plata resaltaba bien.

Estaba atrapado en condensador de energía, formado por una plataforma de dos escalones sosteniendo un sensor con forma de una circunferencia evitando que la energía emanada sea bloqueada por una pared que la retenía, también consistía en dos arcos cruzados en X que giraban sobre su propio eje. La bestia animatrónica aullaba como un verdadero animal salvaje, realizando movimientos bruscos e incontrolables.

–¿Qué es... eso? –Gohan preguntó lo obvio. Mira también estaba con esa duda en la cabeza, pero antes de que decidiera contestar, desvió su cabeza hasta un nivel más abajo donde pudo ver a tres personas, los dos científicos; uno tomando notas y el otro manejando un panel de comandos, y su padre.

–Eleva su nivel de energía a 3000 –Ordenó, siendo el jefe de esta operación. Sus ayudantes dudaron, advirtiendo sobre los riegos que podían causar, pero eso no justificaba que se mantengan a un nivel tan lento– ¡Estamos en algo grandioso ahora, incrementen el poder!

Tras haber elevado su voz, sus compañeros obedecieron, el encargado jugaba con los botones aumentando las gráficas a escalas mayores. Sin miedo de esperar resultados negativos o positivos, Clay admiraba con sus ojos abiertos la enorme cantidad de energía que iluminaba el Bakugan, ignorando los ahogados gritos de la bestia que de a poco se encogía, estaba a punto de ver su progreso ser finalizado en un éxito.

Riendo para sí mismo, se acercó donde estaba la plataforma teniendo enfrente a él la forma esférica de su primer orgullo en todos sus experimentos. Después de años de teorías, practicas, cálculos, entre otras cosas que lo mantuvieron ocupado cada día para llegar a este momento tan glorioso para la Era vestal.

–Por fin lo hemos logrado –Dijo feliz, sosteniendo en las yemas de sus dedos el milagro de la ciencia que le ha otorgado– ¡Hemos creado un Bakugan!

Asombrados por lo que acaban de ser testigos, decidieron dejar la sala por el momento. No había palabras para darle un significado a esto, sinceramente la evolución de la ciencia dio un giro inesperado, utilizando a los Bakugan como recipientes para arrebatarles su poder y energía vital. Sinceramente no podían creerlo, Mira estaba aun más decepcionada que antes, nunca pensó o creyó que su padre iba a ir tan lejos para crear una inteligencia como arma.

–Esto es una locura –Siguieron adelante buscando más pistas, se dirigieron por el lado derecho. Cuando vio que Mira se detuvo para contestar a su comunicador, en seguida cortó en breves segundos.

–Los chicos están en camino –Dijo tomando la delantera– Creo que tengo una idea a donde podemos ir. Si no mal recuerdo, debe de haber otra sala de pruebas por aquí o tal vez esta en el siguiente piso –Gohan asintió confiando en la guía de Mira, después de todo no tenían un mapa por el cual guiarse así que no tenía de otra más que confiar en sus palabras.

Estaban en algo grande, mucho más grande de lo que pensaban, y esto solo era el comienzo de la secuencia de experimentos que seguían más adelante. Ambos no olvidaban el Proyecto GS, no querían saber siquiera si estaba relacionado con la conversión de un Bakugan cibernético, esto era de debida importancia. Sea lo que sea que estaban tramando, ellos estaban jugando con fuego, y si conocía a su padre haría lo que sea, literalmente, para llegar a los resultados que el espera o incluso mayores.

Siguiendo a Mira, lograron llegar a un cuarto vacío y con espacio de sobra, lo más asemejado a una caja, el piso estaba dibujado por mini rombos en blanco mientras que las paredes y el techo conservaban el gris y su material original. Estaban solos y aun así se sentía la presión en la atmósfera, Gohan lo sentía, estaba en su genética, estar alerta de todo peligro o amenaza era palpable en su radio.

Una risa maniática y divertida sonaba al frente de la habitación, abriendo la siguiente puerta que dejaba paso a la sombra de una persona baja. En definitiva, como presentía Gohan, uno de los Vexos camino hacía ellos dejando una distancia segura, Link, Vexo de tipo Ventus, ha aparecido.

–Ustedes fueron muy tontos al llegar aquí. En especial tú Mira –Sonrió Link. Sorprendentemente no estaba sola, Son Gohan también estaba aquí, el temor invadía un pequeño porcentaje de su cuerpo, pero se las arregló para mantenerse firme y seguro– Lamento arruinar su cita romántica, pero no puedo dejar que se vayan así porque si. Te estuvimos siguiendo desde que saliste de tu casa, y apuesto que se debe a tu curiosidad sobre los experimentos de tu padre, ¿No es así?

Sin necesidad de necesitar una respuesta, sacó su puño derecho de su bolsillo dejándolo a la vista de ambos. Al abrirlo observaron que era el mismo Bakugan que vieron en la sala anterior, el primer arma diseñada para reemplazar al ser vivo y, probablemente, causar su extinción. Sus caras asombradas causaron otra risa en Link, teniendo la supervisión del profesor Clay obtuvo el permiso de utilizar a esta nueva herramienta, solo como base de prueba.

El piso se iluminó en un rojo vivo, sonando una alarma ruidosa programando una simulación de batalla. Detrás de las ventanas de observación, se encontraban el padre de Mira y tres compañeros de laboratorios que mantenían sus posiciones de control manual y listos para anotar en sus apuntes. Estando en una zona segura no podían recibir daño alguno, por lo que Clay, al enterarse que la entidad conocida como Son Gohan estaba presente, no había oportunidad más perfecta que comenzar con una pequeña demostración del Proyecto GS.

"Comenzando prueba de extracción de energía. Objetivo: Son Gohan"

Otra bocina sonó, más fuerte para no interferir en el sonido de la alarma, Mira y Gohan escucharon atentos al mensaje, confusos por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, Mira no pudo entender cuando se refería marcando como objetivo a Gohan, surgieron algunas preguntas en su cabeza, el porque ellos estaban tan interesados en él, cuando buscó una expresión en su cara fue muy tarde.

En solo cuestión de segundos, una escotilla se abrió en la pared, a una altura pegando al techo, en las espaldas de Gohan y Mira. Un cañón pequeño, pero potente salió por el pequeño cuadrado abierto, su forma esférica era grande dejando sobresalir un pequeño cañón con una lente. Después de analizar a su objetivo por el escaner, directamente apunto y disparó un rayo serpenteante de color verde por su espalda. En ese momento, el dolor y la presión eran insoportables desde la vista de todos los presentes.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH –Gohan dejó caer su cuerpo contra el piso, apenas sosteniéndose por la gravedad de sus manos, piernas y la punta de sus pies. Leonidas al sentir tal semejante irradiación dio un salto hacía Mira quedando en su hombro derecho. No había forma de describir lo terrible que se sentía, sus gritos se hacían más grandes, las pupilas se empequeñecían en proporciones diminutas– GGGRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAHHHH.

–G-Gohan... –Mira quedo helada, como si ver a su amigo siendo torturado con lo que sea que su padre o los Vexos hayan hecho la mortificara. Se acercó a él en un intento de sostenerlo por el hombro derecho y el pecho para ayudar a levantarlo– ¡¿Gohan que ocurre?!

–¡ALÉJATE! –De la misma forma que antes, la apartó en un azote de su brazo izquierdo. El acto de violencia la aparto, no porque no la necesitara, sino porque cualquier contacto con él ardía, tanto en él y ella– MUY PELIGROSO... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

–Esto es increíble... –Clay reía, siendo espectador de los fabulosos resultados de la primera prueba con alguien que podía resistir la enorme magnitud que desprendía el Proyecto GS– ¡Aumenten la potencia!– al igual que la vez anterior, ordenó sin objeciones de sus ayudantes. Ellos no cuestionaron en absoluto contra su autoridad, los que estaban con la consola a su disposición cambiaron la radiación por un valor elevado, aumentando la presión del rayo haciéndolo un poco más grande.

Clay estaba excitado por ver hasta donde podían llegar los límites de Son Gohan y el Proyecto no era suficiente, volvió a ordenar otra carga de energía contra el joven, quien aullaba más fuerte de dolor, apoyándose con ambas manos contra el suelo. La yema de sus dedos penetraron una suela del piso, pelando los dientes hasta romperlos, hasta su cabello salvaje perdió sentido de la gravedad elevándose un poco y sus ojos casi perdían color.

Mira solo podía observar, Link estaba paralizado de miedo, estaba enterado de la situación de Clay al tener la oportunidad de experimentar con Gohan, pero estaba mudo y temblando sin hacer algo o por lo menos salir de la sala. Su actitud salvaje era incontrolable, cuando por fin había sacado ambas manos del suelo, enderezó su espalda teniendo la vista en blanco al techo.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH/RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR –El gruñido del Ōzaru salió por sus cuerdas vocales. Perdiendo el control total de sus emociones, manteniendo su forma física, pero su comportamiento era equivalente cuando se transformaba en un mono gigante.

El terror aumento cuando una llama amarilla emergió de él, irradiando presión en el ambiente y su cuerpo, sin control y combinándose con la energía sobre su espalda llegó a romper con sus sentidos. Los aullidos eran más grandes y algunas venas se formaron en su cara y cuello, gruñendo entre dientes y volviendo su aura más violenta. Cuando pudo mantenerse de pie y se envolvió en otra capa de llamas más grande, en ese momento Mira no solo sintió temor sino que pudo sentir que perdió por completo a Gohan.

Su cuerpo empezó a tomar convulsiones, apretando los dientes soltando quejidos y perdiendo las pupilas dejando un vació blanco. El aura dorada presentó otros cambios con respecto a su físico, su cabello seguía perdiendo el flujo de gravedad y sus músculos se hicieron medianamente más grandes. Clay detuvo las ordenes de aumento cuando presencio los cambios drásticos definitivos, aceptaba tener un escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda, pero aun así estaba impresionado.

–GGGRRRRRNNNHHH... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –En último grito y estallido de energía, sumando la formación de nuevas venas en su cara y el cabello agitándose violentamente. Gohan desencadeno un poder inimaginable para todos, su pelo se tiño de rubio al instante y ligeramente puntiagudo, y sus ojos volvieron, pero en vez del negro onix presentaba un tono esmeralda. Se había transformado en el Super Saiyajin.

El aura dorada aun lo rodeaba, teniendo control sobre ella y sus emociones, manteniendo el ceño fruncido por causa y efecto de la transformación. Link, estaba aterrado, sentía que le faltaba la respiración, en cuando esos ojos se enfocaron en él dio un paso atrás como acto de autodefensa. Pero Mira lo estaba viendo todo más cerca, el cabello dorado, el aura en llamas, todo, no pudo procesar ninguna palabra al respecto.

Pero todo acabó en cuestión de segundos, su aura se desvaneció y su cabello volvió a su color natural y forma original, sus ojos estaban en un tono gris. El poder utilizado lo llevo a escalas más grandes, perdiendo control sobre él mismo y drenando su energía, fue desgarrador y mortal al estar presente frente a esa situación. Su cuerpo fue consumido por tanta energía dejándolo apenas para respirar, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas al suelo, inmediatamente Mira se acercó sosteniendo su torso antes de que cayera boca abajo.

–¿Estás bien? –Solo recibió un quejido como respuesta, llevó su brazo derecho a su hombro para sostenerlo y, sorprendentemente, pesaba más de lo que esperaba– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Fue extraño.

–N-Ni preguntes... –Con un poco de esfuerzo, respondió a secas.

–Te estabas muriendo –Dijo Leonidas con un tono menos agresivo de lo normal. Solo recibió una risa sarcástica de su compañero.

Link, sabiendo que no tenía que hacer nada más en esta situación, corrió hacía la salida cercana a él. Respirando agitadamente con cada paso que daba, cada momento en ese cuarto lo volvía loco, no podría olvidar ese momento, jamas. Tal vez el profesor Clay era un genio, que con su experiencia desde hace años estaba acostumbrado al daño físico que obtenía de sus propios experimentos, pero con seres incontrolables y con fuerzas que son desconocidas para el hombre, y más cuando uno lo experimenta en persona, eso es otra cosa.

No sabía, mejor dicho nadie sabía, que pasaba por la cabeza loca de Spectra, su megalomania era desesperante y haría cualquier cosa. Pero cuando se entere de esto, ¿Qué dirá? ¿Que querrá hacer ahora con la pequeña demostración que fueron capaces de observar? Link, siendo un pobre de las ciencias, entendía con perfección que tanto el Proyecto GS y Son Gohan eran peligrosos. Una amenaza para Nueva Vestroia.

Trato de calmarse, pasando a otra puerta con paso lento y seguro, reflexionando sobre la situación actual y futura. Si Clay, conociéndolo bien, trataría de averiguar sobre el potencial ilimitado que poseían ambos seres sobrenaturales debía advertirle, por más que ignore o rechace sus presentimientos, debía entender que no podía jugar como Kami.

Pasando con Mira y Gohan, ellos salieron del edificio siendo echados por los guardias de seguridad del edificio en el momento en que salieron de la sala de pruebas y batallas Bakugan. Todo esto fue por otra orden del padre de Mira, ella lo tomo como una advertencia indirecta, la quería lejos y que se olvide de todo lo que trate de defender, como si el padre que conociera desde su nacimiento no existiera.

Pero ahora se enfocaba más en Gohan, que de a poco se iba recomponiendo dando pasos pequeños para que su peso no la tire abajo con él. Leonidas volvió a esconderse en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, descansando como de costumbre. Aun no entendía porque su padre tenía interés en Gohan y sobre todo el cambio radical en su apariencia, todo fue un giro inesperado para todos, ni ella o Wilda sabía que rayos paso. La mirada fiera en esos ojos cambiaron su personalidad, sintiendo furia y enojo, intimidaría a cualquiera, y conociendo a su padre de seguro buscaría para abastecer lo que podía hacer con él.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Otro grito se escucho a lo lejos, proveniente de la calle, parecían ser más de uno, incluso reconocibles.

BAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

El vehículo de cuatro puertas choco contra la pared de un edificio, en la misma calle que ellos, perforo un agujero, por fortuna nadie dentro o fuera resulto herido. El conductor era un taxi-robot programado para buscar la señal de Mira, tal responsable debió ser obligado a tomar una velocidad que rompía las ley, y las otras personas que salieron por las puertas traseras resultaron con heridas menores.

Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Dan, Marucho, Shun, Baron y Ace, todos estaban algo mareados y tratando de mantenerse de pie. Ace reprimió a Dan por causar esto y tocar botones que no tenía idea de que servía.

–Pero funciono, ¿no es así?

–Si, si quieres matarnos con cada cosas que tocas.

–Tiene razón, Dan.

–¡Vamos, Shun, no todo es mi culpa...! A veces..., ¿Tengo razón, Marucho? –El pobre millonario solo largo una risa nerviosa a la vez que limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo blanco de seda.

En cuanto vio que Mira estaba con Gohan sosteniéndolo, todos se acercaron para ver que rayos sucedió. Shun y Ace se encargaron para sostener a Gohan en su lugar, les agradeció por la ayuda, Mira decidió explicarles todo, pero en un lugar más apartado, todos accedieron a su petición sin problemas.

Baron conocía el lugar perfecto para estar lejos de los Vexos y de cualquier actividad sospechosa que los delatara. Actualizando la ubicación de su mapa con aplicación de gps, anotó las coordenadas y siguieron a pie. El joven saiyajin que era cargado por Shun y Ace empezó a caminar por sí solo en mitad de camino, el efecto estaba desapareciendo lentamente por lo que su cuerpo se recompondría en cuestión de un par de horas.

* * *

En un parque con juegos como toboganes, columpios, barras de ejercicios, entre otros juegos que los niños pasaban el rato mientras que las madres y/o padres estaban sentados en una banca observando a los jóvenes. En este caso, solo había pocos niños paseando con sus mamás y algunos adolescentes caminando en pareja, mientras que la Resistencia Bakugan estaban cerca de una cúpula de barrotes amarillos, Mira sentada en un borde alto y los chicos parados, excepto por Shun y Marucho que estaban sentados una banca de madera.

Mira confeso de haber ido al departamento de su padre para buscar pistas sobre su hermano, hasta que llegó su padre, y desde ahí Gohan prosiguió su parte de la historia. Detallo con memoria todo lo que pudieron encontrar en las salas de laboratorio, menciono el Proyecto GS, llegando finalmente hasta el encuentro con Link. Se detuvo sin explicar lo que sucedió después, no podía revelar muchos detalles sobre lo que le paso, es muy pronto para que sepan la verdad.

–Pero eso no explica porque estabas herido –Marucho dijo el dato importante. Cuando Gohan desvió sus ojos a otro lado, Ace notó su reacción, otra vez estaba ocultando cosas.

–La verdad es que tampoco sabemos con exactitud que causo tal daño en él. Pero su cambio fue drástico, algo anormal como si-

–No necesitan saber eso –Gohan interrumpió a Mira. En eso, Ace se acercó molesto.

–Así que volverás a ocultar cosas al equipo, ¿verdad? –Sus palabras hirieron a Gohan. No podía negarle eso a Ace, les estaba mintiendo otra vez, evitando la confesión de lo que es realmente.

–Oye, tranquilízate, Ace –Dan defendió a su amigo interponiéndose entre ellos. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo que Gohan siga ocultándoles cosas, y menos a su equipo, pero obligarlo a confesar no era una opción–. No te obligaremos a hablar, Gohan, cuando estés listo podrás decirnos todo lo que quieras. Solo no te ocultes, ¿si? –Dan le sonrió con eso dicho, el joven Son afirmo con la cabeza volviendole los ánimos. Aun le costaba entender el carismático carácter de Dan, era casi contagioso, el era un buen amigo y él un mentiroso al ocultarles la verdad.

Al ver tal demostración de amistad, Ace solo se cruzo de brazos y bufó en otra dirección, Mira solo sonrio. Ahora comenzaba la historia de Dan, Shun, Ace, Baron y Marucho, ellos comenzaron explicando sobre la sincronización que había entre la arena de batalla y el Controlador de dimensión. La energía que estallaba en las batallas Bakugan eran demasiado potentes, la función que controlaba el controlador era nulificar la energía que emanaba durante la batalla. Sin embargo, si una batalla transcurría un por un buen tiempo o el poder desatado de los Bakugan sobrecargaba el sistema, el cristal del Controlador se haría pedazos desactivandolo por completo.

Por lo que, si lograban alcanzar un buen tiempo en la batalla podrían liberar a los Bakugan y destruir el Controlador dimensional de esta zona. Gracias a unos anuncios holograficos que rodearon a los chicos sobre las batallas Bakugan, informaba que a partir de mañana se iniciaría un torneo de dos equipos, genial ya tenían la información necesaria sobre los términos de la batalla, el problema radicaba en quienes iban a pelear.

–¡Yo iré, estuve esperando este momento desde que llegamos! –Dan fue el primero en saltar de emoción.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Siempre eliges las batallas, Maestro Dan, esta vez yo quiero participar! –Protesto Baron contra su maestro. En parte estaba orgulloso porque estaba mostrando iniciativa, algo que alegro a Nemus.

–Ni hablar, yo seré él que va a pelear –Ace también se unió a la discusión. Paso un buen tiempo desde que no luchaba con Percibal, no rechazaría esta oportunidad.

Las peleas se hicieron más fuertes y estúpidas, como si fueran niños de seis años peleando por un juguete, los únicos normales eran Shun, Mira y Gohan quienes se mantenían callados. Llegó un momento en que la líder no soporto más y se decidió por un juego de azar con tiras de papel que sacó de su bolsillo en caso de que pasara algo como esto. Todos agarraron su papel al mismo tiempo, el primero en llorar fue Dan al descubrir que no le tocó, los afortunados fueron Ace y Shun.

Ya que todo estaba decidido, aunque haya alguien que estaba llorando en un rincón, solo faltaba un plan para desactivar la fuente de energía que alimentaba la arena de batalla. Dejándolos en un minuto de silencio, hasta que Shun fue el primero en sacar una idea, luego todos, excepto Gohan, intercambiaban palabras.

Cuando desvió sus ojos a la derecha, viendo como una madre junto con su hijo pequeño caminaban y un par de jóvenes adolescentes pasaban por el lado contrario. Al momento de cruzarse se mostró una figura que inmediatamente reconoció; melena castaña hasta al piso, ojos rojos sin sentido de emoción, traje con corbata. Kamukura Izuru hizo acto de presencia, teniéndolo con la mirada fija en él, la gente que seguía caminando por la calle y el césped ignorando su presencia.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando sus ojos rojos rubí, sintiendo que la realidad y el tiempo se dilataba dejándolos en un espacio oscuro y vacío. Desde su perspectiva, sintió que su alma viajaba dentro de su pupila izquierda, cambiando el escenario, el mismo cielo de terciopelo morado, sentado en la silla frente a un escritorio teniendo otra vez a Igor y Elizabeth.

* * *

(Persona 1,2,3,4,5 OST - The Poem of Everyone's Souls/Aria of the Soul)

–Bienvenido a la Velvet Room –Del mismo modo que la primera vez, lo introdujo en su sala especial donde solo los contratistas podían entrar– Tú futuro se balancea directo por el caos y la desesperanza.

–Nuevos retos se acercan y viejos recuerdos se dispersan –Elizabeth rimo con su suave voz. Aunque el chico no entendió bien la frase que utilizó– Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, un poder mayor se acerca, es descontrolable y esta lleno de remordimientos.

–¿Quien es? ¿Porque no pueden decirme? –Igor solo sonrió aun más mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Gohan sintió un leve temor, se paró de la silla y golpeo con ambas palmas abiertas el escritorio– ¡¿Acaso no les importa la vida de los humanos y de los vestals?!

–Lo que pase en esa realidad no nos concierne a nosotros. En esta línea de tiempo las cosas pueden variar mediante tus actos, nosotros no podemos interferir aunque quisiéramos –Elizabeth se encargó de explicar, también pudo sentir una gran fuerza en ella, menor a la de Igor, pero sigue siendo muy fuerte. Incluso cuando le han otorgado un gran poder no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Si realmente no les incumbía este mundo y a la gente que vive en el, ¿Porque le dieron el poder que despertó? ¿Qué sentido tenía tenerlo? Varias preguntas le han formulado en la cabeza desde hace días, y menos sobre Kamukura Izuru y su incógnita personalidad, no sabía que papel cumplían en este mundo. Para ellos era como un juego que querían explorar.

Pero si era verdad que había una fuerza superior peligrosa, entonces no dejaría que este planeta sucumba en la destrucción. Por más que le cueste la vida al igual que su padre, usaría todas sus fuerzas para frenarla, probablemente no tenga que usar a Leonidas o a Izanagi, pero aun así sea lo que sea no planeaba rendirse.

–Nos volveremos a ver –Igor se despidió cerrando la puerta imaginaria que existía entre esta habitación y su mente, Elizabeth solo saludo con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra aun sostenía el libro grande.

* * *

Todo se ilumino de naturaleza, parpadeo dos veces, estuvo estático en todo momento, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo paso. Desde su posición vio que Kamukura había desaparecido también, dejándolo a él con sus amigos que le habían preguntado, no había escuchado nada de lo charlado gracias a la noción del tiempo.

–Oye, Gohan, ¿Entendiste el plan? –Mira le preguntó. No había escuchado ni una palabra de él hasta que por fin reacciono.

–Ah, si...

Continuara...


End file.
